


The Owl

by liamdoesmcpe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Bottom Tsukishima Kei, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Top Bokuto Koutarou, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, Top Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 51,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamdoesmcpe/pseuds/liamdoesmcpe
Summary: Akaashi Keiji falls in love for volleyball star athlete, Bokuto Koutarou. What happens when something unexpected comes their way?(This is an on going fanfic and I will try to update at least twice a week)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 39
Kudos: 304





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I decided to make this to not get bored this quarantine😂 Hope you support the fanfic all the way🤟🏻

Akaashi's POV

I'm Akaashi Keiji, a 3rd year Literature student in Fukurodani University. I want to work for a manga company in the literary department when I graduate. I live with my roommate, Tsukishima Kei, who is also a 3rd year who majors in History. Although I am older, he was advanced so that's why we were in the same grade. 

College has been fun for me. Even as an omega, there are now rights that protects us for our secondary gender. I sometimes go to parties with my friends to have fun and get drunk but I prevent myself from having sex with others. 

"Tsukki!!" Kuroo-san barged in our dorm. 

"Don't you know how to fucking knock?!" Tsukishima growled at him. They aren't official yet but they are almost there. They're still on the dating stage but believe me when I say those two were wild when on heat/rut. 

"So salty moonshine! Anyways, here's your strawberry ice cream." Kuroo tossed the ice cream to Tsukishima. 

"Eww." I jokingly said. 

"You need to get loose Akaashi! Look at you, you're stressing yourself there." Kuroo said. 

"Kuroo can hook you up you know." Tsukishima said while eating his ice cream. I looked at them and they were smirking at me. 

"No thank you." I glared. 

"Oh come on! Akaashi, we all know who you like in this campus." Kuroo teased. What the fuck? I don't like someone. 

"Huh? I don't like anyone." 

"Okay we'll give you a clue." Kuroo cleared his throat and shouted "HEY, HEY, HEY!!!" 

I shook. Okay maybe I do like someone but that's just a crush!! I just like him because he is so good at volleyball!! 

"Oh look moonshine, Akaashi's blushing." Kuroo teased and they both laughed. 

"Whatever!" Damn it! Stop blushing Keiji!! 

"Just say the word and I'll hook you up with him. We got you Akaashi!!" Kuroo said and I rolled my eyes. 

\----

Tuesday, 6 am. 

Mostly, I go to Karasuno café to drink coffee and spend some time before my classes. My classes start at like 8 am so that gives me enough time to have a good morning myself. I don't have a part time job like other students since my parents are rich. 

Today, I ordered a breakfast meal and a hot coffee. Tsukishima is with Kuroo right now and I doubt that they're gonna wake up early. I watched netflix as I ate. It's what I do everytime I'm alone. 

"Hey, uhm.....may i sit here? The other tables have already been taken so.....if you don't mind that is." a guy asked. I looked up and saw....holy shit. 

"Oh it's okay!" I said and he sat down with his coffee. 

"I'm Bokuto Koutarou by the way." he offered his hand. 

"Akaashi Keiji. I know you since you know, you're really a great volleyball player." I chuckled. Keep it together Keiji. 

"Oh thanks!! Do you like volleyball too?" he smiled. Bokuto is known to be energetic and cheerful on and off the court. He is the type of player that makes you want to cheer for him even if you're his enemy. He has a good reputation in the school and he's not like other jocks. 

"Yeah, I actually played in middle school and high school." I replied. 

"Woah! Why didn't you continue in college?" he took a sip in his coffee. 

"I want to focus more on my studies." 

"Oh that's cool! What's your major by the way?" he asked. He is cute. 

"Literature, I'm a 3rd year." 

"Oh! I'm a 4th year and I am majoring in Business!! My family owns one and they expect me to take over it in the future. " he is so cheerful. We kept on talking while eating and drinking coffee. He smells so good too! Not just his cologne but his scent too. It's calming and has a positive vibe to it. This guy can just make your day happy. 

"Hey Aghaashee! What time does your class start?" he asked. 

"8 am Bokuto-san."

"Mine too! It's 7:40, come on! I'll walk you to your class!!" he stood up. 

"Oh....uhm....no need for that." okay that would be embarrassing. He's a freaking star athlete! Everyone would look at me weirdly!! 

"It's no biggie! Come on!!" he smiled and we got out of the café. As promised, he took me to my class but we stopped near the door. Some people were looking at us weirdly though. 

"So, I'll see you around Akaashi! Good luck with your classes!!" he said. 

"Thank you Bokuto-san. Good luck to you too." I waved at him and he went to his class. I just really can't believe I get to have coffee with my crush. 

\---

Midterms have been stressing me. Projects and homeworks are almost have the same deadlines. For the past days, I literally have been living in the library and coffee shops. Tsukishima, my roommate, offered to help but I didn't want him to be stressed too so I declined. I need some time to unwind and clear my mind of everything. 

"Akaashi-chan!!!" Oikawa-san barged into our dorm. 

"What is it Oikawa-san?" I groaned. 

"You need to chill the fuck out." he sat beside me.

"How can I chill if there are so many schoolworks? Don't you have any?"

"Oh honey, a simple high schooler can become a fashion designer just by making a logo and printing it on a t-shirt. I don't take college seriously ya know." he laughed. Well, that's true especially nowadays.

"Oi Shittykawa! Stop bothering Akaashi with your dumb words!" Iwaizumi-san said.

"Mean Iwa-chan!!" he pouted.

"Hey Oikawa! Practice was cancelled today." Kuroo-san walked in. Oh god.

"You think I don't know that Tetsu-chan? Me, the greatest setter in Japan." he puts his palm in his chest.

"The greatest setter in Japan at the moment is Miya Atsumu followed by Kageyama Tobio who can really surpass him." I said. Those two have been Japan's representatives in the past for the under 19 matches and now is playing for strong college teams. 

"Fuck you Akaashi-chan!" he rolled his eyes at me.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsukishima's POV

"Mornin' moonshine." Kuroo kissed my cheek.

"Can't you guys eat each other's face not in front of me?" Akaashi said.

"Good morning to you too Akaashi." I muttered. Akaashi always teases us well he did help Kuroo with me. He was like Kuroo's wingman when he was still making a move on me.

"It's Saturday, do you have any plans today Akaashi?" Kuroo asked him.

"Nah I think I'm gonna have a lazy day today." he replied.

"Alright, Tsukki and I will go to the carnival today. Don't wanna tag along? I can bring Bokuto." Kuroo laughed.

"Haha funny." he sarcastically said.

\---

Kuroo and I got to the carnival and there were many people here. The booths and the rides were so cool! The last time I went here was lile 5 months ago I think. 

"Tsukki look!! Dinosaurs!!" he pointed and dragged me to the claw machine.

"Watch how a real professional do it and get you the toy." he said and I rolled my eyes at him.

He put a coin and started moving around. When he positioned the claw, he looked at it on different angles then pressing the button. The claw goes down and it only touches a quarter of the toy. I laughed at his ass so hard and he glared at me. 

"You're such a show off!!" I laughed and he puts another coin in.

Coin after coin, he really can't get one toy. This was his 20th try and he still can't get one. The little boy next to us got two and stick his tongue out to Kuroo. Imagine a college student not able to get any prizes from the claw machine.

"That's it! Hey!! How much is this claw machine here?!" he yelled and everyone was looking at him weirdly. I quickly punched him to stop his yelling. This dumbass.

"Let me." I put a coin in and played the game. I won!!!

"See this Tetsurou?! I am way better than you!!" I taunted.

"Let's go to the booths instead!" oh he was pissed alright.

We went to the can booth. You throw balls and hit the cans and you win a prize. I saw the perfect prize for Tetsurou and paid the guy. He gave me 2 baseballs. 

"Watch and learn dumbass." I smirked at him and knocked the cans over. "Boom! You see that?!" I said and he rolled his eyes. I picked a stuffed black cat that looks like him. 

"Wow, thanks for winning me for me." he sarcastically said. 

"Let's go! I want to go to the rides!" I dragged his hand. 

We went to the bump cars first and he kept on bumping me. My chest hurt after that. Damn it Kuroo!! 

Akaashi's POV

My lazy day's going perfect! I'm currently watching Marvel movies on netflix while eating doritos. My schoolworks are done and there is nothing that can bother me. 

Suddenly, my phone rang and the caller ID showed Kuroo. What does he want? 

"Hello?" 

"Hey Akaashi, Bokuto's coming there right now to get his knee pads that I borrowed. It's in Tsukki's room. Thank you!!" he ended the call. I got to the room and found the pads in Tsukishima's chair. There was a knock on the door, I guess that's Bokuto. 

"Oh-Akaashi?" he was shocked. 

"Oh hi Bokuto-san." 

"You know Kuroo?" 

"Yeah, I'm roommates with his boyfriend." 

"That's cool!! He's my best friend and teammate!!" he cheerfully says.

"Here's your knee pads by the way." I handed it to him. 

"Sweet! Thanks Akaashi! Are you watching Spiderman? Can I watch with you???" his eyes shined when he saw the TV. Is this like for real? 

"Sure, come on in." I let him in and he went straight to the couch. 

"This is like one of my favorite movies." he says while not taking his eyes off the TV. I just smiled at him. This is.....all of a sudden? Is he trying to be friends with me or what? Or this is just his nature?

"Akaashi-chan!!" Oikaw came in. He instantly stopped whne he saw Bokuto and I.

"Bokuto, what are you doing here?" he asked. 

"Watching movies with Akaashi! I was gonna get my knee pads that Kuroo left here but I saw him watching Spiderman!!" Bokuto explained whhile eating some chips. 

"Ohh, that's nice right Keiji?" Oikawa smirked at me. Yes, they all know my crush on Bokuto. Damn it Oikawa!! Stop teasing me!!! 

"Yeah, right." I muttered. 

"Anyways, I came here to tell you about the party on Friday night. That will be the day when we become champions in the Japan College Volleyball Association!! Bokuto here is pumped up." Oikawa said. 

"Yeah!! You should come watch our game Akaashi!! Cheer us!! I promise you a certain win when you come cheer for us!" Bokuto said. Is he this good at making people fall for him? Just kidding, heh.

"Yeah I'll go. Oh and isn't that the day where Kuroo plans to make him and Tsukki's relationship official?"

"Yeah so we better show Inarizaki University who the boss is!" Oikawa-san's really hyped up about this and so is Bokuto-san. It's their final playing year after all so they would want to win this. 

"I'm gonna show that Miya Atsumu bitch that I'm the better setter." Oikawa creepily said. In your dreams dumbass. 

"Yeah sure, go ahead." I rolled my eyes. 

"I agree with Akaashi." Bokuto said and he fist bumped me. 

"Mean Keiji-chan and Kou-chan!!" he pouted. 

"Oi what the hell is all the shouting about?" Kuroo and Tsukishima walked in. They just came home from the carnival. They have a lot of prizes with them, mostly Tsukishima. 

"Bro what are you doing here?" Kuroo asked. 

"Oh I was gonna get my knee pads but Akaashi was watching Spiderman and I joined him." he says. 

"Is that so?" Kuroo smirked at me "Nothing else?" 

Bokuto thought for a moment "Hmm....no!" he smiled and I facepalmed myself. What the hell Bokuto-san.... 

"Kuroo!! Akaashi told me that you plan to make-" I quickly covered Bokuto's mouth. This idiot!! Kuroo's eyes widened for a moment while Tsukishima just raised a brow. 

"Make Tsukki-chan proud at the game!!" Oikawa said. We all smiled awkwardly at each other while I'm still covering Bokuto's mouth. 

"Whatever." Tsukishima muttered and went to his room. 

"You dumb piece of shit!!" Kuroo punched Bokuto's arm. I took my hand off of him and he wimced in pain from Kuroo's punch. 

"Sorry dude!!" he says. 

"Oh Akaashi, I like your hand, it's soft." he says. 

"T-Thanks." Keiji you can't fall for him alright? It's just a small crush. Nothing big. 

Right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party bois

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and reading this story! Comment please!

Bokuto's POV

The past days, Akaashi and I have gotten really close. We became friends. Kuroo and Oikawa would always invite me over either at Tsukishima's apartment or at Oikawa's. Kuroo and I are roommates though and we also hang out in our dorm too. 

Today's our game and we were one point away from victory. It was Miya Atsumu's turn to serve. He served it with full force but our libero received it a little bit off. Oikawa tossed to me but it was received by Sakusa Kiyoomi. Fuck!! 

"Jump!" Kuroo yelled and we all jumped for the block. The block was for Sakusa not to do a cross. Our wing spiker got it in the air and Oikawa tossed to Kuroo this time but it was again picked up by Inarizaki. We were caught off guard when Miya spiked it on our side but our libero received it. 

"Left!!" I called for the toss. Oikawa tossed it. Perfect. This time, they blocked me for hitting a straight but I hit a wicked cross that they failed to receive. 

"BOKUTO KOUTAROU COMES FROM THE LEFT AND DOES A WICKED CROSS SPIKE!!! FUKURODANI UNIVERSITY WINS THE CHAMPIONSHIP!!!" the commentators yelled. 

"HEY HEY HEYYY!!!!!" I shouted.

Everyone who were supporting us at the gym yelled and cheered. We were playing on Tokyo Stadium's center court. My teammates went to tackle me to the ground, everyone happy that we won. I looked over at where Akaashi was and he was clapping and smiling at me. I smiled at him back and we all got ready for the awarding ceremony. 

After the ceremony, Tsukishima, Akaashi and Iwaizumi went to us and congratulate us. 

"That was a super awesome cross Bokuto-san." Akaashi smiled. 

"Thanks, I promised a win." I chuckled and winked at him.

"I wanna congratulate my team for the win tonight!" Kuroo took the mic. "With this special win, I would like to ask Tsukishima Kei for something. Tsukki, we've been dating for the past 3 months, no more long speeches so..." Kuroo knelt down "Can we make it official now? Me, your alpha and you as my omega? Tsukki, will you be my boyfriend?" Kuroo took a promise ring out. 

Tsukishima was shocked. He does not move or anything, he just stood there with his hands covering his mouth and wiping his tears. 

"What do you say moonshine?" Kuroo smiled. 

"Yes!!" he says and everyone in the gym cheered. Kuroo went to him and put the promise ring on his finger. 

"I love you Kei." 

"I love you Tetsurou."

And with that, they kissed. This is so romantic! I can also feel myself like I'm gonna cry too. 

"Here's a tissue Bokuto-san." Akaashi handed me one. 

"I'm not crying! Sweat just got in my eyes." I took the tissue from him. 

"LET'S CELEBRATE!!!!" Oikawa shouted and everyone cheered. 

Later that night, a party was held at the school grounds for our victory over Inarizaki. Everyone was dancing and drinking and partying. The DJ was blasting some lit tunes while everyone had a good time. 

The 6 of us came and Kuroo handed me a drink which I finished in one gulp. 

"Let's dance!!!" Oikawa yelled. 

Akaashi's POV

We danced and partied through the night. I think I've had plenty of drinks tonight? Everyone was drunk and just partied hard. 

"This goes for those ya'll couples here tonight!! Requested by your star middle blocker Kuroo Tetsurouuuu!!!!" the DJ yelled through the mic and put slow dance song on. Is this really a party or a school dance? What the hell Kuroo! I looked around me and saw couples dancing together. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were there and Kuroo and Tsukishima were kissing. 

I went to the drinks table and poured myself one. Everything here has alcohol so I just took the spiked punch. Moments later, Bokuto came to me and he just stood there in front for a couple of seconds. He is drunk too. 

"Akaashi? C-Can we dance?" he asked. I felt my heart skip a beat. Bokuto's really asking me to dance!! Keep calm Keiji, it's just dancing. 

"You sure you wanna dance with me? I-I mean-" 

"Pleaaseee??" he smiled at me. 

"Okay." he took my hand and pulled me close to him. His gaze never left me while he wrapped his arms on my waist and mine was on his neck. He guided us as we swayed through the song.

I noticed Bokuto's physique as we danced. His toned chest and strong arms are close to me. Fuck he's hot! 

"I like your eyes, reminds of the sky and ocean." he says. 

"Thanks, I like your eyes too. It's stunning." I smiled at him. 

Two drunk teenagers dancing, that's what we are right now. We don't care about what's happening in our surroundings for we are lost in each other's gaze. He rested his forehead on mine while we continued to dance. He started to release some soothing scent which for some reason made me sniffed his scent glands. It made me want to smell it more as we stayed like this. God he just smells so so good!! 

"Hey! Let's go chug!!" Kuroo interupted us. I'm gonna say this again, DAMN YOU KUROO!!! Bokuto and I looked at each other while trying to answer Kuroo's question but neither of us spoke. Instead, Kuroo dragged us and made Bokuto go chug first. 

"Enjoyed the slow dance Keiji-chan?" Oikawa whispered from behind me. Him and Tsukishima were smirking at me. 

"S-Shut up!" I glared at him and Tsukishima. 

"Keiji-chan! Drink!" Oikawa handed me a cup. 

"No thank you I've had enough for tonight." 

"Oh I see, you're weak." I glared at him and snatched the cup. I finished it and threw the cup at him. 

"THAT'S SO COOL AKAASHI!!!" Kuroo yelled and everyone just started shouting. 

\---

Bokuto's POV

I don't know and care about what time it is right now. I think it's 2:30 am? Beats me. I tried looking for Akaashi since the four was busy with themselves. I just wanna go talk to Akaashi that's all. 

"Akaashi!!" I called. I looked around more "Akaashi!!" I called him again. 

"Akaashi?" I saw a guy sitting undder a tree. It's Akaashi!! I quickly ran to him and checked if he's okay. 

"Akaashi what happened to you?" I asked while checking him. Oh god he's so wasted. He just laughed at me. 

"Akaashi you're drunk. Let's get you home." I helped him get up but his body was too heavy for him. There's only one way to do this, I carried him to his dorm. 

"Bokuto-san, please put me down." he muttered "I'm n-not drunk. This is so embarrassing!!" 

"It's okay we're nearly there. I'm just gonna tuck you in." I got the keys from his pocket and opened his door. I guess Tsukki would spend the night at our dorm with Kuroo. I gently placed Akaashi on his bed and removed his shoes. 

He looks like an angel. His messy hair was hot and so is his beautiful eyes. Snap out of it Koutarou!! I won't leave without seeing him asleep so I could be sure. Man, I'm so exhausted! The party drained me really hard. Later on, I can feel myself drifting too and we both end up sleeping together. 

\----

I opened my eyes and observed my surroundings. It's Akaashi's room and I think we slept together after the party. Nothing happened, thank god. I carefully got up and looked at the time. 11:30 am. I should make some food, he must have a hangover when he wakes up. I got out of the room and went to the kitchen. 

"Hmm, let's see what we can make here." I scanned their refrigerator. Akaashi needs something healthy that can get him back to his feet. I know!! I'm gonna make him fried salmon and salad! Akaashi will love this!! 

Akaashi's POV

What the heck I think I may have drank too many last night. I have splitting headache and I wake up in my bed? Last thing I remember was Oikawa offering me a drink. 

I looked at the time, 12:25 pm. Fuck it's late. Wait a minute, why am I in my room? How the hell did I get here?! I smell something good in the kitchen, I got up and went there. Oh god, you have got to be kidding me. 

"Lalalalalala making food for Akaashi yeahh!!" Bokuto sang as he cooked. This is embarrassing!! 

"Oh Akaashi you're awake. Have a seat, this salmon will come right up in a minute!" he turns back to the food he was cooking. 

Did Bokuto-san bring me home last night? I can't remember a goddamn thing! I looked at the food on the table, salad, rice, miso soup and the salmon that he just now placed.

"Let's eat! You're expecting a hangover and a headache right now so you gotta eat healthy!" He sat down with me. 

"Thanks for the food Bokuto-san, you realky shouldn't have." I smiled and ate some food. Wow, this is really good! Who would've thought that Bokuto-san is a great cook! 

"Oh it's nothing Akaashi, I'm just taking care of you! Besides, that's what buddies are for right?" he said and I nodded. Buddies. Does he only see me as a friend? 

"Thank you Bokuto-san." I smiled and we ate the food. 

We see each other as friends, right?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support!!!

Iwaizumi's POV

"Fuck shittykawa, that was great." I turned to him. Both of us are panting really hard right now. 

"You were great." he cupped my cheek and kissed me.

Last night was epic! We partied hard but I have to babysit Oikawa at the same time to prevent him from doing stupid things. We got up and took a shower together. We just had lazy morning sex and we're gonna eat for breakfast at McDonald's or something.

"You done Tooru?" I asked.

"Wait just let me tie my shoelaces!" he says. After he's done, we drove to McDonald's and sat down with our food.

"The party was nice last night and I don't have any hangovers or anything." he said.

"Same, last thing I remember was you trying to pick a fight with a rock because you tripped." I said. That's true, I forgot to take a video of him doing it though.

"Funny." he muttered.

"So what time are we meeting your sister again?" I asked.

"Later at 1 pm. She said that she'll treat us to lunch along with Takeru."

"Aww, how's the little guy? He plays volleyball in his school club right?"

"Yeah, he joined one. He kept on bugging me about how to do a serve toss."

"Why don't you justt teach him how to do it shittykawa?"

"Because then, he will beg me to teach him a new trick. It's a cycle Hajime!"

"Nope, you're just that shitty uncle." I muttered and took a sip from my orange juice. 

It's like 11 am and we didn't get back to our dorm to wait for 2 hours so we just went to the park. We sat down the swings and held hands.

"What's your plan for the future?" Oikawa asked.

"Marry you and have a family of course." I saueezed his hand.

"Hajime, you think I don't know that?" he chuckled.

"Of course you do." I smiled.

"What would you name our first child?" I asked.

"Ichiro. I really feel that our firat child's gonna be a boy."

"What are you, a psychic?" I giggled.

"No, I just really want a boy for a first child. So he could like protect his siblings and be one of those annoying brothers." Oikawa chuckled.

"We don't need an annoying older brother for our kids, our house has you for that." I said and he rolled his eyes at me.

"Screw you Hajime." he muttered.

Kuroo's POV

"Bo, how was last night huh?" I teased him and he just elbowed me playfully. We're currently playing fortnite right now at our dorm. Tsukki just left and he came home.

"None of your business." he said.

"Come on, how was your night with Akaashi?"

"I just put him to bed and waited for him to sleep but I ended up sleeping too." he says.

"Do you like him?"

"Yeeah, he's a good friend."

"Bo, I meant more than that. You know what I mean." I said, still not taking my eyes off the TV.

"I don't know Kuroo, I mean we just met." he replied. Man, come on Bokuto! 

"Well, do you want to like date the guy though?" Kuroo asked.

"Yeah sure I guess. I want to know him better first."

"Don't worry man, I got you. Just tell me and I will set it up for you." I patted his back.

"Thanks bro. Oh! There's an enemy on that hill!" he said. It's been a while since Bokuto had been in a relationship. His past relationship have been a disaster and that was way back in our first year of college. They only lasted for like 7 months and the guy, Tam, was like a fame whore. He just used Bokuto for clout so he could get famous. He was one shitty guy. 

Tsukishima's POV

"Hey Tsukishima, can we talk?" Akaashi knocked on my door. 

"Come in." I said and I put my phone down. He came inside and sat on my bed. He looks confused and speechless, like he can't find the right words. I wonder what's wrong? 

"Okay, I'll just say it. I like Bokuto, I've been having feelings for him. It's still a bit small but I just don't know what to do about this." he sighed. I'm really not the right person to come to when you have problems like these because I'm not good at advices but I should try and be strong for Akaashi-san! I took a deep breath and patted his back. 

"Hey, feelings are normal so don't stress it. Try going on a date with Bokuto or get to know each other more. And when you think the time is right, confess your feelings for him. I'm sure he'll underatand and who knows, maybe he'll like you too!" I smiled. Good one Kei. Usually, Oikawa deals with these things and gives better advices because we all know he's a drama queen. 

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks Tsukishima." He smiled. Akaashi can handle this. The guy's strong and cool and calm, that's what I like about him. 

When I was about to sleep, I received a text from Bokuto. 

'Let's meet tomorrow at the café before classes' 

'Okay' I replied. I wonder what he wants. Help with his homework? 

Bokuto's POV

I texted Akaashi last night to meet me before his classes here in Karasuno café. It's been like 3 days since the morning he has a hangover and right now, I plan to ask him out on a date. Kuroo and Iwaizumi hyped me up and told me to Alpha up. 

"Hey Bokuto-san, good morning." Akaashi came. He was gorgeous like everytime. Even if he's just wearing a simple shirt with a jacket on and some jeans, he is still pretty. I'm telling ya, it's the hair! 

"Good morning Akaashi!! I ordered your favorite coffee and sandwich." I handed it to him. He blushed and told me thank you. 

"So what do you want to talk about Bokuto-san?" he asks. Alright, here goes nothing!

"Okay, will you go out with me? Like I wanna take you out on a date." I smiled. Please say yes!!! He choked a bit on his coffee and his eyes were wide. I handed him a napkin. 

"A date? Yes, I will go with you!" Akaashi smiled. 

"Really? Yaayyy!!" I squeeled. The people on the table beside us stared at me weirdly and I apologised to them. 

"How's Wednesday sound? I can pick you up after your classes." I asked. Oh man this is gonna be so exciting!! 

"That sounds good! I get out at like 3pm that time since the professor of my last class won't be able to make it." 

"That's cool. Hey it's nearly 8 am, can I walk you to your class?" I asked. 

"Of course you can Bokuto-san." he giggled. Man, he's killing me. That little giggle of his can kill me. Wednesday here we go!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuaka date

Bokuto's POV

Alright, deep breaths Koutarou, deep breaths. You got this and this date will not be awkward or anything. You're a star baby. You can do this!!

"Hey Bokuto-san." Akaashi greeted me and I jumped a little bit.

"Eek! Oh H-Hi Akaashi!! How was class?" I chuckled nervously.

"So where are we going?" he asked.

"That's a secret. Now come on, wouldn't wanna be late there." I took his hand and we walked. I thought that we could play volleyball since he has said that he plays before. There was no practice today and I have the keys to the gym.

"What are we doing in the volleyball gym?" he asked.

"We're gonna play! You said before that you play volleyball right? I wanna see you play!!" I smiled at him and opened the door.

Akaashi's POV

Shit I hope my skills are still good. Good thing I'm wearing vans so it's comfortable. Bokuto-san put our bags down in the corner and took a ball from the rack. The net was already set up and all what's left is for us to play.

"Can I hit your tosses?" he asked

"If you can." I smirked and he did too. He got into position and threw me the ball. I tossed it to him and he hit it perfectly. I guess my skills are still on point huh.

"Wow!! That was a great set up!!" Bokuto-san said and high fived me. I blushed when he said that it was great. 

"Thank you Bokuto-san. You were the one was great, you hit it perfectly." I complimented him.

"Let's go for another one!!" and I tossed to him again.

We played 1 on 1 and boy, his spikes were heavy. He really is good. While we were playing, the janitor came inside and told us to go home because he's gonna clean the gym today. We took our things got out and we started walking towards the exit of the school. He held my hand while walking as the cold breeze hits us.

"So, where to?" I asked.

"How about dinner at Seijoh's? They have the best steaks!!" Bokuto-san's eyes lit up. 

"Let's go then, I got tired from our 1v1. You were a beast huh Bokuto-san." I giggled and he blushed at the compliment. I'm sure he gets that a lot especially from his fans. 

While walking there, we passed by a group of alphas who were staring at me creepily. I held tightly at Bokuto's arm while we walk pass them. 

"Look at that sweet omega." a guy said to his friends. 

"Too bad he has an alpha, I would've take him home and fuck him all night." the other one said. 

Bokuto stopped. He faced the group and balled his fists. I tried pulling him away, saying not to mind them. Too late...... 

"What. Did. You. Say." he gritted his teeth. 

"Oh nothing, it's nothing." the leader said. Bokuto then grabbed the collar of the alpha and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Disrespect another omega again and you're dead." Bokuto threatened him and threw him on the ground. I quickly grabbed his arm to stop him from getting intto something worse. 

"I appreciate the protection Bokuto-san but you don't have to do that." I said while we're still walking to the restaurant. 

"I'm sorry Akaashi, I just can't stand filthy alphas who mistreats omegas." he sighed. He's calmed down now and I'm happy that he protected me earlier. Even if omegas have rights now, there are still alphas who looks down on us, like we are just a prostitute or something. I'm glad that there are other alphas who stands up for omegas and I'm thankful that Bokuto-san is one of those. 

Anyways, we got to the restaurant and were seated on a table. I ordered a steak and mashed potatoes and Bokuto had a Beef and Broccoli with rice. 

"Coming right up!" the waiter smiled and he went away. 

"Bokuto-san, why still play volleyball in college?" I asked. 

"Well, I wanna see if all my hardwork will put me on the top. I guess you could say that it has." he chuckled. He's cute in any way. 

"Hey, do you ever think about like, getting a tattoo?" he asked. 

"Nah I guess it's just wasn't my type to get one or something, you?" 

"Yeah! I want a cute little owl tattoo here on my biceps." he pointed at his muscles, flexing it in front of me. 

"Owl?" 

"Yeah, that's my favourite animal ever!! Especially the great horned owl!!" he says while his eyes shimmer. He's passionate about it, he looks like the species with his hair though. 

"I like owls too, I think they're very cute and cool." I said. It's true, I like it how they look at you. They're cute creatures!! 

"We should go to the zoo sometimes!" he says and I giggled. This guy is just full of surprises. Our food came in and we ate. Aww man, this is the best steak ever!! 

"They do have the best steaks here!!" I said. 

"I know right!! Mr. Waiter!!! Can we get two cokes please!!" he raised his hand and called the waiter like a child. 

\---

On the way home, we talked about owls. He really loves them, he even said that he got a stuffed owl when he was little and brought it with him when he went to college. His parents just lives here in Tokyo too but a bit far away. Same goes for me, I lived in Tokyo ever since I was born. Bokuto-san walked me to my dorm and we stood there in front of the door for a moment. 

"So uhmm, Akaashi I had a great day. Too bad the janitor had to clean the gym today." he scrathes the back of his head. 

"I had fun today, especially when I tossed to you. Thanks for today Bokuto-san." I smiled. 

"Is a second date possible?" he asked and smiled at me. His face were a bit a red. I pulled his collar and kissed him for a moment. 

"Of course Bokuto-san." I giggled. He was shocked and his face just got redder. His eyes were wide open and his mouth was open. I gently closed his mouth by pushing his chin upwards.

"Close your mouth, flies might go in." I smiled "Thank you for today Bokuto-san, good night! I'll see you tomorrow." I said and was about to open the door when he grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug. 

"I'll see you tomorrow Keiji." he whispered in my ear and went home. Damn, I can feel my face burning up when he called me by my first name!! I opened the door and see Tsukishima smirking at me. Was he listening all this time?! 

"Sorry, we have thin doors here Akaashi-san." he said. 

"S-Screw you!!"


	6. Chapter 6

Kuroo's POV

"Go take a shower and go home." coach said.

"Thank you for today!!" we bowed and hit the showers.

Practice was just over and it's 7 pm, the six of us planned a dinner at Tsukki and Akaashi's place. As I showered, warm water hits my skin and damn, my muscles feels relaxed by it.

"Hey hurry up Kuroo!" Bokuto hit me with a towel in my butt.

"Your little Tsukki's dying to see you ya know!!" Oikawa said.

After showering and putting our clothes on, Iwaizumi was outside, waiting to pick us up.

"You know their apartment's not that far away right?" I said. Before Iwaizumi could say anything, Oikawa beat him to it. 

"Iwa-chan just missed me Tetsu-chan." Oikawa said and he received a punch from Iwaizumi. Serves him right heh.

"That hurt Iwa-chan!"

"I'm just here so I can go there with you guys. I had to help finish our group project at the library." Iwaizumi turned to us.

"Ooohhh!!" Bokuto said.

"You seem happy Bo, mind telling us how your date went hmm?" I smirked and all of us turned our gaze to him. He blushed like hell and just looked down while we continue to walk.

"Spill the tea Kou-chan!" Oikawa raised his voice.

"W-We just played volleyball and had a nice dinner." Bokuto said. I'm not buying that that's not all.

"Then?"

"Nothing! I took him home!!" he said. Oh Bo, you are a terrible liar.

"You're lying asshole!! There's something more!!" I shaked him. Oikawa stopped walking and grabbed his shoulders and started to shake him too.

"SPIT IT OUT!!!"

"W-We kissed!! He kissed me!!" Bokuto said and Oikawa stopped for a moment. He then started screaming and jumping around. Iwaizumi slapped him in the back along with a 'Way to go bro!'. While I, on the other hand, had a grin on my face. I knew they would be okay!

"Can you all just stop and just continue walking!!" Bokuto pouted and we laughed at him.

"Our baby owl's growing up! It's just like yesterday that he's this alpha that haven't found his one true omega." Oikawa sighed.

"Shut up!"

"Alright that's enough, we don't want little Bokuto pissed now don't we." I chuckled. We made our way to the apartment and the door was opened by Tsukki. 

"Hey come in, Akaashi's almost done with the food." we all came in and the smell of steak was all over the place. I'm in heaven!! 

"That smells so so good Keiji-chan!!" Oikawa shouted. 

"Dinner's ready!" Akaashi said and we all went to the kitchen and sat on the dining table. 

"Woahh!! Akaashi, I didn't know you can cook so good!!" Bokuto said. I mean, look at the table. There are so many foods and all of them smells nice. I've always liked Akaashi's cooking ever since Tsukki and I were dating. Akaashi's like a mom sometimes.

"Thanks Bokuto-san." Akaashi said and sat down beside Bokuto. 

"Itadakimasu!!" we all said and digged in. 

Bokuto's POV

"Akaashi these are delicious!! Please cook all the time!! I love it!" my eyes lit up when I tasted the steak and tempura. 

"You love the food or the one who made it? Just to be clear Kou-chan." Oikawa smirked and I shot a glare at him. 

"Eat more Bokuto-san, I really prepared since this will be your first dinner with us with me cooking." Akaashi blushed. GAHH!!! YOU'RE KILLING ME DAMN IT!!! 

"Th-Thank you Keiji!!" I gave him a smile and continued eating my food. 

"So, I heard that the university's planning a prom night." Kuroo said. Really? Prom? Are we in high school?! 

"Oh yeah! They said that it's only exclusive 3rd and 4th years only. It's called a junior-senior night, held in the university's big ballroom." Oikawa said. That's strange? This is the first time our school had that. 

"The dean thought that it would be a good idea to give us a break. Since junior and senior years are one of the most stressful years." Oikawa continued. Where did they get this info by the way? No, I'm not gonna ask that, that's just how they are. 

"We should definitely go! That would be so cool it's like we're going back to high school!!" I said. I'm excited about this!! 

"That is if they approved it. It's still a plan though, if they approved it they will announce it." Tsukki said. I hope this gets approved cause I'm gonna ask Akaashi out!! 

"Anyway, did ya know that there are rumors of Miya Atsumu dating Sakusa Kiyoomi? The setter and their ace!" Oikawa said. 

"Where do you get all this stuff!?" Iwaizumi said. 

"I like tea Iwa-chan! That's why! In the fashion design department of this university lies the masters of tea!" fucking Oikawa. Iwaizumi just sighed. I felt that sigh Iwaizumi. 

"Anyway, they were seen together on multiple occasions, be it in a café, walking together after practice and more!" 

"You do realize that they share an apartment right." I said. From what I know, the Miya twins along with Sakusa and Suna share an apartment. 

"That doesn't matter!" Oikawa said and we just rolled our eyes. 

Akaashi's POV

After dinner, I washed the dishes while the others were at the living room. It's just a routine especially when I was a kid. I was tasked to wash the dishes after eating. It's no biggie though cause I just throw it in the dishwasher. 

Suddenly, a pair of strong arms were wrapped around my waist. I blushed and my eyes widened but I kept washing the dishes. 

"Let me help you." he said. Did his voice just got sexy? 

"I-It's okay Bokuto-san, I got this." I insisted. I can feel my face burning up. 

"No, let me help you." he says and rinses the dishes with soap. 

"Thanks." really Keiji? That's all you can say to him?! 

"Can't leave the dishwashing to the chef too right?" he chuckled. After we're done, we stayed there for a moment, leaning on the sink. It's a bit awkward, break that vibe Keiji! 

"S-So uhm, you really loved the food?" goodness gracious Keiji! Your mom didn't raised you to be awkward! 

"Yeah, I loved it and the chef of course." Bokuto blushed. Oh my. There it is again, awkward silence between us. Neither of us talking nor looking at each other. My heart's racing and I had this unknown feeling inside me. Damn it Keiji! Just do it!! 

"Akaashi-" I cut Bokuto-san off by grabbing his collar and pulling him in a kiss. I closed my eyes while I did it. When I was about to break it, he wrapped his arms on my waist, pulling me closer and deepening the kiss. My hands traveled to his cheeks and then at his hair, messing it up a bit. God I can feel his chest muscles! We both pulled away after a while to catch our breaths. Bokuto rested his forehead on mine while we stared at each other's eyes. His golden eyes. 

"Oh shit I came in a wrong time." Iwaizumi said.

"Get the fuck out man!" Bokuto jokingly said and Iwaizumi laughed and went out. 

"Friday. 5 pm. Pick me up here." I said and he smiled at me and kissed me again. This time it was short and hugged him tightly after. 

"Let's go to the others." he said and we both went to the living room, hand in hand.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW in the end brought to you by Kurotsukki!

Akaashi's POV

"Hey, I'm going now Tsukishima." I yelled.

"Okay! I'll lock up." Tsukishima said. It's morning and I'm heading to the café to get some coffee. When I opened the door, Bokuto-san was there standing, as if he was about to knock.

"Oh! Good morning Bokuto-san." I greeted.

"Good morning Akaashi! I was about to pick you up and maybe we could get some coffee together?" he asked.

"Sure! That sounds great." I saidd and closed the door behind me. We just walked to the café since it's nearby. Bokuto held my hand as we walked and talked about our date later. Bokuto and I are always together whenever we're both free or sometimes we would all do something in our apartments along with the gang.

"So where are you taking me Bokuto-san?" I asked. We just sat down and had our orders.

"Nothing grand, just in our apartment. We have the whole apartment to ourselves later."

"Did you kicked Kuroo out?"

"No, he and Tsukki will have dinner with his brother and his family." Bokuto said and took a bite on his sandwich.

"You want me to cook later?" I chuckled and drank my coffee.

"No need No need!! I'll be the one cooking for you tonight." he smiled and kissed my hand. How sweet!!

"You'll feel like you're eating in a 5 star restaurant later." he winked. What's he up to now?

"I bet I will. Come on, let's go to class." I picked my things up and so did he. We walked to campus and a few people were staring at us. He squeezed my hand as if saying 'don't mind them' and we walked to my class.

"I'll pick you up at exactly 5 pm." he said when we stopped at my class.

"I'll get ready then." I smiled.

"Oii Akaashi-san!! The professor's coming." Konoha said.

"Bye Bokuto-san!!" I waved.

"Bye Akaashi!!" he blew a kiss at me. Cheesy guy.

\---  
Iwaizumi's POV

It's my free period and I'm waiting for Oikawa here at the library while watching Netflix all by myself. Some girls approached me, which were my classmates, asking me about our homework. 

"Oh it's easy, you just have to follow these steps and you're alright." I explained. Not to brag but I excel in my classes. 

"Thank you Iwaizumi-san!" they said and walked away. 

"Wow, cheating on me huh?" Oikawa said. 

"Want me to punch that 'pretty' face of yours?" I said and he just laughed. He sat down beside me while hugging my arm. 

"Iwa-chan, my heat's near."

"It's okay, I'll help ya." I kissed his forehead and wrapped my arms around him. 

"I want to bond with you." he said. I looked at him and he really meant it. 

"Tooru, we're not married yet and we're still in college."

"But I want to bond with you. I want to spend my future with you Hajime." he looked at me with those sad eyes. I just can't resist this guy. 

"Bonded or not, I'll always choose to spend my future with you." I smiled at him. His nose was on my scent glands, smelling it like there's no tomorrow. 

"Hey, no PDA allowed." the librarian laughed at us. 

\---  
Kuroo's POV

"Hey Akaashi, Tsukki read yet?" Akaashi opened the door and I went in. 

"Almost done." he says. 

"Going somewhere Akaashi?" I asked. 

"Date with your best friend. Maybe spend the night in your apartment." he said as he sat down the couch. Tsukki and I will have the whole apartment to ourselves later hmm. 

"Let's go Tetsurou." Tsukki said. He was wearing a short sleeved light blue button down shirt with a white jacket on, washed jeans and white sneakers. I was wearing a red flannel with the sleeves rolled up, black skinny jeans and black and white vans. I look hella hot thank you very much. 

"Bye Akaashi! Good luck with your date!" I yelled as we go out. 

"So where're we eating?" I asked. 

"At The Garden." 

"Okay, type it on the GPS. I don't know where that place is."

When we got to the restaurant, it's so nice! It's a 4 star restaurant and we sat down along with Akiteru's family. He, Saeko and their 1 year old daughter, Sakura. She loves his Uncle Kei so much. She ran to us and Kei lifted her up. 

"You missed me don't you now." Kei kissed her cheek and she giggled. Aww, now I want a kid. 

"Congratulations on being official now." Akiteru said. 

"I would've asked him a long time ago but little Kei here is hard to get." I chuckled and Kei clicked his mouth. 

"Uncle Tetsu!" she came to me and I carried her. 

"Oh wow you've gotten bigger!" I said and she just giggled. 

"She was so excited when we told her that we would be having dinner with you guys tonight. She's all like 'I get to see Uncle Kei and Uncle Tetsu again!'" Saeko said. Their little ball of sunshine's so excited to see her uncles. 

"I got 3 stars from my teacher! Look!" she showed us her wrists. 

"Wow! If you got 5 tell me so we con go to Disneyland next time." Kei said. 

"Yay!!" she said and we all laughed. 

"That's right, we might leave her with you for 2 days since Saeko and I will go to a company outing." Akiteru said. 

"Oh that's cool, Tetsurou and I would love that." Kei said. Yeah Kei think about it, it's like practicing taking care of our future child. 

"How was mom and dad?" Kei asked. 

"They wanna meet Kuroo here, personally and not through video chat." Akiteru said. Akiteru and his family lives in Sendai since he works there. 

"I keep on telling them soon." Kei groaned. 

"Don't worry, they're just dying to meet your super handsome and hot boyfriend." I grinned and he rolled his eyes at me. 

Our food came and we had a nice dinner. Sakura was fed by Saeko and Akiteru. Saeko was Kei's teammate's sister back in high school. She's chill and loves to have fun. When it was time to leave, Sakusa hugged me and Kei she wants to go with us but we promised her that we would do that next time. They went to the station to catch the train while Kei and I drove back to his apartment. It was a silent drive while we listened to soft music. When we got there, Kei opened the door and I kissed him. He kisses back like we're both hungry for each other. He locked the door and went to his room. 

When we got there, our clothes were already off. That was fast. My kisses went down to trace his jaw and then towards his throat and scent glands. He was releasing such a sweet scent, I licked it and he moaned. 

"Tetsu." he moaned. 

"I love you Kei." I said and left hickeys on his chest. His chest was so red now. He flipped us over and now he's on top. He looked at me hungrily before attacking my scent glands. Nuzzling his nose on it while kissing my neck. I grabbed his ass and slapped it which made him moan. 

"Tetsu please!" he said. I flipped us over and I took a condom from his drawer. Gotta stay safe. I put it on and went down. I grabbed his erect member and stroked it while I worked my tongue on his hole. 

"Tetsurou!! Please!! I need it now!!" he begged. 

"No." I teased. I inserted 2 fingers inside him to prepare him and he groaned. I added another and he bucked his hips. 

"Tetsurou!!" he yelled. 

I got up and positioned myself on his entrance and entered all of me into him. He moaned loudly and I kissed him to shut him up. I thrusted at fast pace and he just kept on moaning and screaming my name while his nails scratched my back. 

"Fuck Kei, you feel so damn good." I moaned. 

"Harder Tetsurou!" he commanded and I did. I can feel us nearing our climax. 

"Knot me Alpha!" he said and that drove me crazy. I thrusted faster and I grabbed his member to sync with my thrusts. The both of us are releasing such strong scents. 

"Tetsurou I-I'm gonna-" he was cut off by a moan and came on the both of us. 

"Aghh! Kei!!" I yelled and came too. After a few thrusts, I pulled out and threw the condom on a trash bin. I scooted next to him and hugged him close. 

"You were great moonshine." I kissed his nose and he chuckled. 

"I love you Tetsurou."

"I love you too Kei," I pulled him closer and we drifted to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Official

Akaashi's POV

When Kuroo and Tsukishima left, I fixed a few of my things and made sure everything is in place. I heard a knock on the door, that must be Bokuto-san.

"Shall we?" he asked and I giggled. He's just cute! He has this fancy look on his face. I got my backpack and locked the apartment. He escorted me downstairs and we went to his apartment. When we got there, he took care of my things and guided me to the table. He really did put an effort in all of this. There were two plates, the food in the middle, and lit candles. There's also a bottle of wine and two glasses. 

"A nice 5 star dinner." I said.

"Go on, take a bite. I made it with my special ingredient, love." cheesy guy. I took a bite from the beef and tempura and it tastes so so good!

"Tastes really good! I love it Bokuto-san." I smiled at him.

"Glad you did or else I would totally freak out." he sighed and I laughed.

"What do you have in mind for tonight?" I asked.

"We'll watch a movie! How's the classic Titanic sounds?"

"I love it!" I perked up. It's one of the greatest movies of all time!

After eating, we cleaned up and he set the TV. The movie started and Bokuto-san pulled me closer and my head was on his chest. He released his scent and it made me more comfortable. 

"I love your scent." I said. 

"Thanks, yours too." he caressed my shoulder. 

When the movie was in the part where Jack and Rose did that iconic thing in the ship where his hands were on rose's hips while rose puts her hands in the air. 

"Aww how sweet." I heard him sniff. 

"Bokuto-san, are you crying?" I asked and I looked at him. He turned away and tried to wipe his tears. 

"No, I'm sweating through my eyes." he says and I just chuckled and hugged him. 

It was the part when the boat sank and Jack and Rose were on water. 

"Jack! Don't let go!" Bokuto said. I laughed and just watched the movie with him. 

"Akaashi he let go! I can't believe he did!" he cried and hugged me. He cried on my chest and I just patted his back and continued watching the movie. 

"It's okay Bokuto-san, he had to let go. It's for the best." I said. 

After thr movie, he stopped crying, I made him stop. I got him some water and he drank it all. 

"Feel better now?" I asked. 

"Yeah." he sniffed. "You wanna play some Fortnite?" 

"Sure, just don't die early on me." I joked. 

"Oh I will stay with you till the end and that's a promise." he kissed me forehead and we played. My cheeks flushed when he said that. It sounded like it has another meaning to it. 

"So my parents are arranging a dinner on Thursday night." he said. "They want me to bring you." 

Is he for real? His parents wanted to see me? 

"W-What? H-How did they knew me?!" I said while still not taking my eyes off the game. 

"I was on video chat with them once and then Kuroo came and said hi. Then, he told my parents that 'Why don't you tell them about Akaashi bro!' and then my parents started asking questions." stupid Kuroo-san! 

"We'll go. It would be nice to meet your parents." I smiled at him. 

"I want them to meet you as their future son in law." he chuckled and my face turned red. I'd love that Koutarou. 

"Then I'll introduce you to my parents as their son's future alpha and mate." I smiled. 

After playing the game, we head to his bedroom and got ready for bed. He took his phone out and asked me

"He Akaashi! Let's make a tiktok video!" 

"Are you for real?" I laughed. 

"Come on! I wanna go make cute videos with you!" he says. 

"Alright."

We did 3 videos and had so many takes on it. He posted it on his Instagram and tagged me. 

"We're cute." I said and he just smiled and kissed my forehead. 

We got ready for bed and I changed into a white shirt and some shorts. He got out of the bathroom only wearing boxers and a white tank top. Oh god, I'm gonna die. 

"Like what you see Keiji?" he smirked and I turned away. I felt him wrap his arms on me and his nose were on my scent glands. 

"I really like you Keiji." he whispers in my ear. I faced him and he just stared at my eyes. 

"I really like you too Koutarou." I smiled and he did too. He pulled me closer and kissed me. A kiss so sweet and passionate, you'll just melt into it. I cupped his cheek and I can feel him opening his mouth. His tongue making its way inside my mouth. I gladly welcomed him and he worked his way inside. With what he's doing, it can make me moan. He's just so good. 

"I really like kissing you." he pulled away and chuckled. 

"I can see that." I giggled and we fell on his bed. We cuddled and scented. 

"Akaashi?" 

"Yeah Bokuto-san?" 

"Will you be my boyfriend?" he asked. You know the answer Keiji. You both love each other. But this all going so fast, but right now I don't care, I love him. They say, too fast won't last but I don't believe it. 

"Yes." I smiled at him and he kissed me again. 

"I'm happy to call you mine." he said and traced his kisses on my jaw and it went down. He placed a soft kiss on my scent gland and it made me moan. He went down further to collarbone and left a hickey. 

"B-Bokuto-san!" 

"I love you Keiji, forever." he says and pulls me closer to him. 

"I love you too Koutarou." I kissed him softly and we drifted to sleep. 

\----

Bokuto's POV

I woke up and Akaashi was not beside me. He must be awake. I fixed my bed and went to the kitchen and found him cooking breakfast. 

"Good morning love." I hugged him. 

"Morning Bokuto-san, sit down I'm almost done with breakfast." he says and I sat down and set the plates. He prepared some rice, eggs and some hotdogs. 

"Itadakimasu." we both said and ate. 

"I thought that I would wake up with my boyfriend beside me." I pouted. 

"I had to cook food for my boyfriend of course. I don't want him starving now don't I?" he chuckled. 

"You're the best Akaashi."

"I know and I am glad."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the Bokuto's

Bokuto's POV

It's been a month since Akaashi and I had been official. Oikawa was the happiest when we broke the news, he was saying shit. The dinner with my parents had been rescheduled today since they cancelled it because of an emergency regarding the company. I'm on my way right now to pick Akaashi up at his apartment.

I look fine, I guess? I was wearing a dark blue long sleeved button down shirt tucked in my white chinos and brown dress shoes.

"Hey I'm about to leave." I said.

"Alright, I'll be at Tsukki's." Kuroo said and I went out. It's Friday night and my parents arranged dinner at Alfredo's, a 5 star restaurant. Honestly, their wine sucks. I've eaten there with them once when my uncle went to town. I drove to Akaashi's place and saw him already waiting for me outside his apartment building. He was wearing a light blue shirt tucked in light brown chinos and loafers. Isn't he beautiful? 

"I'm sorry I took so long." I said as he got in the car.

"I just got down so no worries." he kissed me in the cheek and we drove to the restaurant.

"I'm so looking forward to meet your parents Kou." he said.

"Them too. Of course, I also want them to meet the love of my life." I chuckled. When we got to the restaurant, we parked the car and went to the reservation lady.

"Name?"

"Oh they're with me." my dad said from behind.

"Dad!" I turned around and hugged him. When we sat down at our table, I introduced Akaashi.

"Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Akaashi Keiji." I said and Akaashi shook their hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Bokuto." he smiled.

"It's a pleasure to us too Keiji. We've been dying to meet you ever since we knew that Koutarou likes you." Dad said.

"Yeah, and I can see that you are a fine omega." Mom added.

"Thank you Bokuto-san." Akaashi smiled.

"I met Keiji at a café and then we got closer because he's friends with Oikawa, Iwaizumi and Kuroo's boyfriend." I smiled. I held Akaashi's hand and squeezed it.

"We hope Koutarou here isn't trouble. He always does silly things." Mom said "When he was little, he would always hang upside down the monkey bars in the playground because he was pretending to be a monkey."

"Mom, you're embarrassing me." I said. I looked at Akaashi and he looks like he's holding back his laughter.

"Yes dear and remember when he cried because the owl on the zoo won't look at him" Dad laughed and Akaashi couldn't hold his laughter and gave up.

"Unbelievable." I muttered.

"Well we went to the zoo for our date once and he did had fun with the owls." Akaashi said.

"Yeah can we please not talk about this. How's the business going dad?"

"Oh it was great. We made so much profit this year. You better be prepared when you take over the company once I step down Koutarou!" Dad said.

"I'm always prepared." I said. Our food came and the waiter poured champagne on our glasses.

"So Keiji, what do you study?" Dad asked. 

"Literature sir. I would like to work in a manga company in the future." Akaashi said. 

"Oh you must be creative! Good at making stories or plots for upcoming mangas." Mom said. I'm glad they love Akaashi. 

"Yes and I just love reading." 

"This is a toast for Koutarou and Keiji, may your love last forever and live happily together." Dad lifted his glass and so did we.

"Cheers." and we drank our champagne.

"Thank you you guys." I smiled. After dinner we all went to the parking lot and said our good byes to each other.

"You kids have fun and always stay safe. Koutarou, you're using condoms right?" Dad said and Akaashi and I both blushed in embarrassment. We haven't even done it yet!

"Yes dad." I muttered.

"Now, go home and get some good night's rest." Dad said and we all went our separate ways.

We went home to my apartment since Kuroo's at theirs. I opened the door and we both changed clothes. Akaashi's wearing my shirt and shorts, he looks cute on it.

"Baby I'm tired." I sank down the bed and hugged him tight.

"Let's just go to sleep." he muttered and we drifted.

Akaashi's POV

It's been 3 days since I met Bokuto's parents. I've been feeling unwell ever since last night. I think I ate something bad, must be the take-out we bought from Waku's-No.

"Akaashi-san, are you alright?" Tsukishima asked. We're both walking on the way to school. Bokuto and the others have a morning practice today.

"Y-Yeah, I am fine Tsukishima. Thanks." I said.

"If you're not feeling well, please call me or the others so we would get you home immediately."

"Thank you, I'll go to class now." I said and I waved at him. I walked in class and sat on my seat. The teacher won't be here in 15 minutes. 

"Akaashi!" Konoha said. "You don't look okay,"

"N-No, I'm alright Konoha-san."

"You're burning up." he said.

"It's just cold today huh." I said and the teacher went inside and started the class.

Free period came and I went to the cafereria to eat. I sat down alone and tried to eat my food and drank lots of water.

"Oii Akaashi!" A voice called me.

"Oh Iwaizumi-san. Hello." I greeted him. He stopped when he went closer to me and quickly grabbed me by the arm. 

"You dipshit! Let's get out of here! You're in heat! You're releasing strong scents that makes every alpha in this room look at you like you're dead meat! I'll call Bokuto and I'll try to get you home." he grabbed me and got me out of the room.

"Bokuto, meet me at the exit. Akaashi's on his heat hurry!" Iwaizumi said through the phone. When we got there, Bokuto-san and Oikawa-san are already there.

"Let's get you home." Bokuto said. 

"B-But I have a quiz on-" 

"I said, we're getting you home." he said. 

"Kou-chan, you take care of him. Help him with his nest and make sure he drinks lots of water." Oikawa said and Bokuto nodded. 

This is my first heat with Bokuto. I-I'm nervous and I don't know why. I guess it's the fact that I haven't been with an alpha before? 

"Hang in there Akaashi." was the last thing he said before I closed my eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi's heat nsfw

Bokuto's POV

I laid Akaashi on his bed and tried to helo him build his nest. I'm trying to stop myself from fucking him because of the scent he's releasing. It's so strong and it can make my inner alpha go wild.

"Akaashi, what should I get you?"

"Pillows and........blankets." he's getting weak. I hurriedly got what he needs and helped him place it on him.

"Stay there Akaashi." I said. Oikawa said that he needs to be well fed and hydrated through his heat. I took some biscuits from their kitchen and a big bottle of water.

"Come on Akaashi, eat now." I said.

"N-No!" he pushed my hands away.

"Shit." I cursed. I tried to remember what our teacher taught us about heats. Hydrated, snacks, sex toys..........suppressants!

"Akaashi! Where's your suppressants?" I asked him. He weakly pointed to his desk and found his suppressants in a small cabinet.

"Here." I gave it to him along with some water. He drank it and calmed down a bit. I know omegas need some sex toys in their heat. Having an alpha with their heat helps them too because it shortens the duration of their heat.

I lied down beside him and scented him to help him. I pulled him closer to me and scented. I can feel him trying to lift my shirt up and I looked at him.

"Akaashi-"

"Koutarou, I need you please! Please Alpha! It's gonna be okay, my suppressants are also birth control." he begged and I just looked at him fot a moment, thinking about this whole situation.

"Please Alpha! I need you!" he said and I attacked his lips. My inner alpha kicked in and now Akaashi was fully naked under me. 

I licked his scent glands and left hickeys on his chest. He messed up my hair and moaned. I went down and sucked on his nipples while I took my pants off. 

"K-Koutarou! Please!" he moaned. Someone's in a hurry. 

He then took my shirt off and hungrily kissed me again. Damn his scent's making me go crazy!

"Where's your lube?" I asked. 

"Drawer." I took his lube from his drawer and squeezed some into my hands while I rub it on my member.

"P-Put it in please!" he shouted.

"Somebody's gotta learn how to wait." I whispered in his ear and I slowly thrusted inside him. His walls are squeezing me tight inside. So fucking tight!

"A-Ahh! Fuck you're so big!" he screamed in pain. I should've prepared him first. 

"Tell me if it's okay to move now."

Once I was fully inside of him, he waited for a moment and told me it was okay. I started with slow thrusts, it's hurting him so bad. He's producing so much slick now which helps me move properly. 

"Faster!" he said and I did. I quickened my pace and I slammed it hard on him with every thrust. His nails were digging my back and messing my hair. 

"Fuck K-Keiji!" I moaned. 

"Alpha please!" he begged. 

I thrusted faster and harder into him and started on hitting his prostate. He began to moan louder and pulled me closer. 

"There! Right there!!" he screamed. 

"Knot me alpha!" he said. I'm nearing and so is he. I grabbed his dick and pumped it while I thrust into him. My thrusts became wild and any second now I'm gonna cum. 

"F-Fuck I'm gonna-" I thrusted faster and we both came. I came inside him so much that he's leaking now. Fuck! I collapsed beside him and panted. This has been wild!

"T-That was....." Keiji panted. 

"Yeah I know right." 

"T-That was my first time." Keiji blushed. I shot up and looked at him. 

"Really? You've never been with an alpha before?" I asked. I'm shocked. Am I his first boyfriend? 

"Never. You're my first boyfriend. I've never even hooked up with someone before." he says. 

"I must be lucky then." I chuckled and kissed him. "Then I'll be your first and last. I promise that." I kissed his forehead. 

"Of course you will and I'm happy about that." We layed there while we cuddled. I'm supposed to be in my classea right now but I don't care. Keiji needs me. We fell asleep cuddling while scenting each other. I just love him. 

\---

Oikawa's POV

"Kei-chan, why didn't you stopped him before going to school? You didn't smell him?" I asked him. He must've smelled Akaashi before going to their classes. 

"A bit but he said he's fine."

"You know how Akaashi is!" 

"I promise I'll take better care of my roommate." he says. 

"Oh, Bokuto just texted me that they're okay." Kuroo looked at his phone. "Hey says 'Akaashi is fine, I'm taking good care of him' and a smiling emoji."

"Bokuto can take care of him, don't worry Oikawa." Iwa-chan patted my back. Akaashi is like my little brother who's super done with me but still loves me. I might be trashy but I still care for people. 

Bokuto's POV

6 pm. Akaashi's still sleeping so I got up and sprayed some air freshener because it smells like sex in here. I put some clothes on and headed towards the kitchen. Akaashi should eat something healthy.....I know! After 25 minutes, Akaashi woke up and went to the living room. He sat beside me while I watch TV. 

"Hey baby, you feel better?" I kissed his hair. 

"Yeah, my doctor said that my heat can last for like only 2 days with an alpha, normally it lasts 4 days."

"That's great!" we heard a knock on the door and I went to it. That must be our food! 

"Thank you!" I paid the delivery guy and put the food on the table in the living room. 

"You ordered pizza?" Akaashi said. I opened the 2 boxes and delicious pizzas were inside. Perfect. 

"Yeah! This one has vegetables in it so it's healthy!" I ordered a cheesy pepperoni and a one with bell peppers and olives. 

"Really Bokuto-san?" Akaashi chuckled and we ate the pizza. 

"So uhm, I want my family to meet you." Akaashhi said. 

"Really? That's awesome!!" I smiled while eatting my slice of pizza. I've always wondered how his family are. 

"But I'm nervous Kou, what if they don't approve?" he says. Oh true that but... 

"Don't be. It's okay with me if they don't like me. I'll make myself worthy for their son." I lifted his chin and gave him a warm smile. Of course I wanna promise him the best. As far as I know according to Oikawa, Akaashi's family is a bit protective when it comes to relationships. They have high standards just like any other parents with their omega children. 

"I'm so lucky to have you, you know that?" he pinched my cheek, a bit lightly. 

"Of course you are, you got the whole package." I smirked at him and he lightly punched my arm. 

"Idiot." he muttered. 

"Only your idiot." I giggled and hugged him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto meets Akaashi's family in a way Akaashi would not expect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the support! I love comments so please leave one!!

Bokuto's POV

I can't wait to meet Akaashi's family!! It's 5 pm and we're leaving early to avoid traffic. His mom said that we should stay there until Sunday. Today's Friday so we could have more fun with them. I loaded all our things in the car and waited for Akaashi to come down. It's been 4 days since his heat and he did feel better. Although there were lots of sex, his heat only lasted for 2 days. 

"Let's go Bokuto-san." he says and we both got in the car.

"Got the GPS on?" I asked.

"Yep." he says and we drove off.

"Put some music on." I said and he put on some Dua Lipa music on.

"I'm so excited Akaashi!!" I said, not taking my eyes off the road.

"Yeah, my parents prepared dinner at home. They wanna get to know you of course." he said.

After an hour and a half, we reached their house. I parked and we took our bags. I held Akaashi's hand as we walked to their front door. I can tell he's super nervous. He let out a breath and knocked on the door.

"Keiji's home!!!!" a woman shouted. Suddenly, so many people cheered like it's been 50 years that they haven't seen him. Wait, is there a party? We went inside and there were so many people. I looked at Akaashi and he looks so shocked. I think he doesn't know that there would be so many people.

"M-Mom, why are there so many people?" Akaashi asked the woman.

"Son, we've been dying to get some news on your love life ever since your first year of high school! That's why when you told us that you were coming home with your boyfriend, I invited all our family so they could get to meet this young, handsome alpha too!!!" Akaashi's mom slapped my back lightly.

"Gosh, this is so embarrassing mom." Akaashi hid his face in his palms.

"Embarrassing my ass! Come on, put all your bags in your room and come down for the party!" Akaashi's mom guided us to the stairs and we went to his room. His room was very neat and simple. There are a few volleyball posters and there's a small tv and gaming consoles. We put our bags beside his bed and he sat with his hands on his head. 

"What's the matter love?" I sat beside him and put my hand on his back. 

"This is all too much. I thought this would be a nice family dinner but my mom invited the whole clan!" he said. 

"Hey, they're just excited that their son's bringing home a nice alpha for the first time of course they would want the whole world to know! Plus, this is much better because I can show to your whole family what kind of alpha I am to their son." I lifted his chin and gave him a warm smile. He stared at me and leaned in to kiss me. 

"Thank you." Akaashi said. His door opened and a little girl was at the door. 

"Uncle Keiji!! They're all waiting for you two downstairs!!" the little girl said. 

"That's Kaori, my cousin's daughter." Akaashi lifted the little girl. "Oh my, you've gotten bigger!" the little girl giggled. We went down and everyone cheered again. Oh this is gonna be a long night. 

Akaashi's POV

I introduced Koutarou to everyone in my family. Well, there's my 3 cousins and their families, mom, dad, my younger sister, Mariko, my aunt and uncle. They've been asking Koutarou a lot of questions and he's so happy answering all of them. He already made friends with my niece and nephew, Kaori and Toby. The two little ones were begging to carry them on Koutarou's shoulders. 

"You got quite the package Keiji." my sister nudged me. 

"Shut up Mariko!" 

"He an athlete?" she asked and crossed her arms. 

"Star athlete to be exact. Fukurodani University's Bokuto Koutarou." I smiled while looking at Koutarou playing with the children and interacting with my cousins. Mariko's a 3rd year high school student in my former school. She also plays volleyball, a setter just like her great brother. 

"WHY DIDN'T I NOTICED?! I knew I should've stalked him!!" she said. Weird, I know. I went to the kitchen and helped my mom with the plates. She swatted my hand when I tried reaching for the plates. 

"Go interact with people with your boyfriend!" she said and I just groaned. I went to Bokuto and my cousins and sat beside him. 

"Keiji! Speak of the devil!!" My cousin, Jiyo, said. 

"What?" 

"So have you guys done it?" Akira smirked at us. Koutarou and I both blushed in embarrassment. These people are really dead to me! 

"None of your business." I muttered. 

"So it's a yes then hmm?" Akira said and the 3 of them laughed. 

"Dinner's ready!" mom yelled and we all went to the dining room. Koutarou and I sat down beside each other. God, I miss mom's cooking. She was the best at these!

"Itadakimasu!" we all said and ate. 

"So Koutarou, how long did you two knew each other?" Dad asked. 

"Not that long Akaashi-san! We met at a café and found out that we both have mutual friends." Bokuto answered happily. He loves attention so that's why he's so happy. 

"How sweet! I bet it was love at first sight!" my uncle said. 

"Keiji told us that you were a star athlete. I can see it through your physique." Dad said. 

"Oh yeah, I take care of my body very well! Keiji and I even go for runs in the morning sometimes." 

"Now ain't that sweet!" mom smiled. 

"The food's super delicious Akaashi-san! I love it!" Bokuto said. He's not wrong about that. 

"Thank you Koutarou! Keiji you better be cooking for Koutarou here! I've taught you how to cook! Remember that the best way to get to an alpha is through their stomach!" mom said and I just chuckled. 

"I love it when he cooks! I also cook for him but his cooking is way more delicious!" Bokuto said. 

Everyone was so fond of him and happy because of his presence. It's one of Bokuto's abilities, making the people around him happy. After dinner, I helped my mom with the dishes. Bokuto offered to help but I told him that it's okay and he was dragged by the little kids in the backyard. 

"He's perfect for you Keiji! You got yourself a strong alpha." mom said. 

"Thanks mom. I'm glad that I ended up with someone like him." After helping my mom with the dishes, I went outside with them and they were drinking cans of beer, my cousins and Bokuto. Akira handed me a beer and I drank it with them. 

"Kou-chan, take care of Keiji please. He's our precious." Kenji said. 

"Screw you Kenji!" I laughed and took a sip on my can. 

"Remember when Keiji was in high school? So many alphas are all over him!" Akira said. 

"Of course! Why wouldn't they be head over heels for someone as beautiful as Keiji?" Bokuto wrapped his arms on my waist and and hugged me. 

"Mariko's always lucky every valentine's day because she gets to eat most of the food I receive." I said. It's true, back in high school I was what they would call a heartthrob omega. Many alphas wanted to court me but I turned them down since they're all not my type. 

"I'm really lucky then." Bokuto said and we all drank our beers. After everyone left and said their goodbyes, mom and dad told us to go upstairs and have a good night's rest. Well, it's been one hell of a night. 

"Go get some sleep you boys. It's nice to meet you Koutarou!" Dad hugged the both of us. 

"Yes, and always remember that you have our permission for your future wedding." mom said and hugged us too. 

"Thank you Bokuto-san! I'm so glad I met all of you! Don't worry, Keiji's in good hands!! I love him very much!" Bokuto said and we went upstairs to my bedroom. We got changed into our sleeping clothes and laid down on my bed. He's the first boy on my bed, well he's my firsts. 

"I'm glad they all love you." I said. 

"Who wouldn't?" he chuckled. 

"Am I the first boy you have in your bed?" he asked and I nodded. He smirked and leaned in my ear whispering "Want me the first one you made out with?" and with that I grabbed him and started to kiss him. He kissed me back and pulled me closer to deepen our kiss. Fuck, he's such a good kisser! His kisses began to went down and trace my jaw and down to my neck when-

"Nii-chan! Mom said we're going to go to the water park tomorrow-I'll just go sleep. Good night!" Mariko caught us and instantly closed the door. 

"Well that was embarrassing." we both laughed. Getting caught by your little sister? Totally. 

"Better sleep tight, we got a big day ahead tomorrow." Bokuto kissed my cheek and we cuddled while we sleep. 

"I love you Bokuto-san." I muttered. 

"I love you too, future Bokuto-san." he replied which made me smile. Future Bokuto-san huh?


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last college party  
> Bokuaka nsfw at the end

Bokuto's POV

It's so sad we're leaving later. It's Sunday and Akaashi and I are gonna leave after lunch. I really had fun with his family here. We even went to the water park yesterday! Mariko played volleyball with us and she was like the little sister I've never had! Yeah, I'm an only child that's why my parents expects highly of me. Akaashi's mom always feeds me and his dad is chill! I thought he was going to be scary.

"Bokuto-san, have you packed your bags?" Akaashi asked. We're in his room right now, fixing our things.

"Yup! All done!! I'm gonna miss your family though." I sighed.

"We'll see them again soon, don't worry." he kissed my cheek. "Mariko would also go to Fukurodani for her first year of college next year too so you two can always see each other in my dorm."

"Really? She's gonna study fashion designing there? Lucky!" I got along with Mariko really fast in the span of 2 days. Keiji found it cute though.

"Come on, let's get down for lunch." Akaashi pulled me downstairs. We got to the dining room and saw his mom's delicious cooking! Man, I can't wait to eat!!

"Sit down boys." His dad said and we all sat down. Later on, his mom came out of the kitchen and sat along with us.

"Itadakimasu!" we all say and eat.

"Thanks for having us Alaashi-san. I'm happy to meet you all!" I happily said. They're like my other family now!! Cool!!

"You're welcome Koutarou! We are happy to meet you too! Keiji really is lucky to be with you, I've been praying for that boy to have a boyfriend ever since! For a moment there, I thought he doesn't like anybody at all." his mom chuckled.

"All of them are just not my type." Akaashi said.

"You two study hard alright? And if Keiji's stressing himself again, please don't let him. Tooru can't keep on looking out for him forever." his dad said. Oh yeah that's right! They have met Tsukki and Oikawa in the past.

"You got it Akaashi-san! I'll make sure Keiji loosens up sometimes."

"Please, I can take care of myself. I'm a grown man." Akaashi muttered and we all laughed.

After eating, it was time to say goodbye. We put our stuff in the car and said goodbye to his family. His parents hugged us and Mariko jumped on me. We took a picture before we leave, courtesy of Mariko and we drove back to our dorms. I sighed, in a few years we're all gonna be related.

"Please spend the night in our apartment Bokuto-san." Keiji said while I drive. I looked at him and he had his hand on his face. "I wanna go to sleep while hugging you and you scenting me."

"Of course, don't worry I'll be by your side." I smiled. I saw Akaashi smile too and he fell asleep.

Akaashi's POV

It's been 8 months since Bokuto and I started dating. We shared our heat/ruts with each other, made some memories along with our friends and went on so many crazy dates. We went to a lot of parties, went out to the beach and a lot more. He and the others will be graduating in a week. I'm really gonna miss their asses.

"Ready for the party later Akaashi? There's gonna be a party at Johzenji's frat house!" Bokuto said. He's leaving college of course he's excited. He still doesn't know what he will dp after he graduates though, his parents haven't said anything yet. 

As for Kuroo, he plans to look after their condominiums here Tokyo and Sendai, mostly Tokyo. His family owns the Kuroo Condominiums and we would always have fun there. There are pools, gyms, courts, a bar and anything. Oikawa would build his own clothing line, Kosmos, the name itself is related to aliens. Don't ask. Iwaizumi, on the other hand, will be a math teacher in an elementary school. He loves kids so that's why.

"I'm so excited for later Bokuto-san. It's your last college party." I said.

"Shittykawa you better not do something stupid again." Iwaizumi glared at him.

"No promises Iwa-chan!" Oikawa kissed his cheek. Did I mentioned that they're bonded? Yeah, those two bonded before marriage. We are here at our apartment right now, having a lazy day to prepare ourselves for later.

"I'm gonna take a nap." Tsukishima yawned and stood up.

"I'll take a nap with you!" Kuroo grinned at him and they both went to Tsukki's room.

"Bokuto-san, wanna go get some ice cream?" I asked. An ice cream would be nice. I've been craving for a mint chocolate chip.

"Sure! Hey we'll be back dont fuck in the couch okay?" Bokuto said to Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

"Of course we-" 

"That will be done later Kou-chan!" Oikawa cut Iwaizumi off. Iwaizumi-san slapped Oikawa's back and shot him a glare. Those two never gets old. Bokuto and I got out and went to the ice cream shop. It's only a 15 minute walk and we got there in no time. Bokuto-san treated me even though I insisted to buy for the both of us.

"I don't wanna leave college, it's fun here." he said.

"Yeah, but we need to move on in life Bokuto-san."

"I also don't wanna leave you Akaashi." he sighed. I wiped the ice cream beside his lips with a tissue and he looked at me with sad eyes which made me chuckle.

"You can always visit me at our dorm you know that?"

"I know."

"Now don't be sad. Eat your ice cream." I love taking care of this man-child. He never fails to put a smile on my face every day. He always makes sure that I'm okay and wants to hug me all the time. He even said that we will have the cutest family in the future. 

"Hey Akaashi, let's go back nownso we can have time to prepare ourselves for the party! I wanna look good on my last college party!!" 

"Alright, let's go Bokuto-san."

\---

Bokuto's POV

When we got to the party, everyone was really having fun! The frat leader, Terushima, welcomed us when he spotted us at the front door. 

"MVP BOKUTO IN THE HOUSE!!" he yelled. 

"Lit party Terushima!!! Thanks for throwing the party!!" I shook his hand. 

"Don't worry about it! I'm also graduating you know! So might as well have my last college party here at the frat house! Make yourselves at home!" and with that, he went to the dance floor. 

"LET'S ALL DO SOMETHING STUPID!!" Kuroo shouted and we all went wild. We all danced to the loud party music the DJ was playing as we drink. Akaashi held my hand as we danced. 

After a lot of partying, playing games and drinking, I started to feel the booze kicking in. I started to feel a little dizzy. Akaashi notices it too and he dragged me upstairs to a room to help me with my dizziness. 

Akaashi's POV

I admit I'm a bit drunk. When I noticed Bokuto-san become uneasy, I quickly dragged him to a room and locked the door. I sat him on the bed and was gonna get out to get some water when I felt him hold my wrist. 

"Don't go." he said and I looked at him. His hair was messy as well as his shirt, his eyes are a bit different. It looks drunk and hungry. 

"Bokuto-san, I'm gonna get you wat-" he pulled me in and wrapped his arms around me while staring at my eyes. 

"B-Bokuto-san..." I trailed. His eyes could hypnotize you or something. You can get lost in those golden eyes. He then pressed his lips into mine and suddenly, the booze kicked in. I don't know what was happening, all I know is that we're both naked and making out in this bed. He trailed his kisses down to my neck and left a ridiculous amount of hickeys. This made me moan in pleasure and I heard him groan. 

"Keiji." he called me. I nodded at him and I felt him enter me all the way and it reached my prostate. 

"Koutarou!" I moaned. He smirked and planted a kiss on my forehead. Fuck, I'm in pain right now but I love it. I want more! 

"I'll move now." he whispered and started thrusting in a fast pace. Fuck I thought he'd go slow! 

"K-Koutarou!" I screamed when he hit my prostate. "More! Faster!!" I begged. 

"As you wish." and he did. He went faster and harder. My hands were messing his hair while his hands were on my hips. I can feel myself climaxing anytime now. 

"Keiji!" he groaned and kissed me. Moans and groans and the smell of mixed scents filled the room. He was releasing such pheromones and it's making me go crazy. 

"Koutarou I'm gonna-" I was cut off with my own moan and came on both of us. Koutarou was also nearing his climax and I wrapped my legs on his waist to pull him closer to me. 

"K-Keiji! I'm gonna pull-" he says but I didn't let go of him and he came deep inside me. That felt great. He plopped down beside me and we both panted hard. That was one of our best sex. 

"You were great." he said, still panting really hard. He pulled me closer to him and had his arm around me as I felt him went to sleep. I softly kissed his forearm and drifted too. I'm gonna miss this man around me very much.


	13. Chapter 13

Kuroo's POV

Fuck, what happened last night? My head hurts so bad. I woke up in a couch with Tsukki snoring on top of me. The room was filled with drunk and sleeping college kids and everything is a mess. Terushima was sleeping on the stairs! How did he managed to do that? Nevermind. I got up and woke Tsukki up.

"Tsukki, wake up. We need to go home." I nudged him a few times and then he did. He tried looking around before he got off me.

"Can we stop by McDonald's? I'm starving." Tsukki said.

"Sure moonshine."

"Wait, what about the others?"

"They can handle themselves, they're big kids already. Let's go." and with that we got out of the house and headed for McDonald's. While walking, we fixed ourselves so we wouldn't look like shit. We got there, got our food and sat down.

"What's the last thing you remember?" I asked Tsukki.

"I don't know, I think it was when you threw the lamp at someone?" wait what the hell?!

"Say what?!" I shot up.

"Yeah you did that and I just laughed so hard."

I threw a fucking lamp at someone. THE LAMP COULD'VE EXPLODE OR SOMETHING! God, I think my headache just got worse.

Iwaizumi's POV

"Morning Tooru." I greeted him when he went tp the kitchen. He and I went home last night and that's all I could remember. He sat down, still half asleep while waiting for the food. After cooking, I placed some plates down and splashed water on his face so he would wake up.

"Iwa-chan!" he whined.

"Come on, let's eat."

"Hajime, my ass hurts. What the hell did you do last night to me?" he says. Oh yeah, we had sex last night. I found out because we're both naked when I woke up.

"I don't remember. Maybe you fell?"

"Stop fucking with me Iwa-chan!" he says in a low tone and I can't help but chuckle.

"Eat your food baby, I'll take care of you today." I smiled at him and he still had a pout on his face. He's cute, always. I love it that he's clingy and sweet all the time. I love taking care of this guy.

"How about we go for ice cream later?" I said and he's still pouting. "Come on Tooru,"

"No." after we ate he sat at the couch watching TV while I washed the dishes. After that, I sat beside him and hugged him tight while smelling his scent.

"Come on, please?" I begged him, still no answer. Here goes, I looked at him with puppy eyes. This always works on him! "Please Tooru? I'll buy you 2 scoops."

"Fine." he muttered and looked away.

"You know you love me." I smirked at him and kissed his cheek.

"No fair! You had those sad little eyes!"

"Sorry, not my fault that works on you."

Bokuto's POV

It's graduation day!! My parents and Akaashi are here!! After the ceremony, we all took pictures. The whole team, me and my family, me with my friends and a lot of pictures of me and Akaashi! In one picture, I even put the hat on him and hugged him real close to me.

"Congratulations Kou." he kissed my cheek.

"Tsukki!! I'll miss you everyday!!" Kuroo cried.

"Dumbass, you can visit me anytime." Tsukishima muttered.

"Stop crying you big baby!" I slapped his back.

"Thanks for seeing me graduate mom and dad!" I hugged the both of them.

"Of course! Wouldn't miss our only son's special day!" Dad said.

"Keiji, take care of yourself always okay?" mom hugged him.

"Yes mom." he laughed.

I'm really gonna miss this university, the team, the party and everything, and most of all, Keiji. I still get to see him but not always like it used too. Since it's summer, Keiji and I could di many things! I've already planned some!!

1½ weeks later....

3rd Person's POV

Bokuto's father sat at his office doing some paperwork for his company. The man was busy with paperwork and his clients. Their company provides the best fabric for clothes, furniture and etc. 

"Sir, you got a call from your brother." his secretary said. 

"Hello?" he answered the phone. 

"I'm having trouble here, the branch here needs an upgrade and I can't do it by myself. Can you come here?" his brother said over the phone. It's a family business that his grandfather started and now, they're a big name. Their clients include big companies all over the world. 

"I'll see what I can do." was all he said and ended the call. He sighed, thinking what to do. He can't let this company die or else his grandfather would haunt him in his sleep. With no other options, he took his phone and dialed a number.

"Hello? Koutarou? Come here in my office. We need to discuss something." 

Akaashi's POV

Oh my god, this stomach bug's killing me! Bokuto doesn't know because I don't want him to worry about me. He'll go crazy and take me to the hospital right away. After cleaning up, my phone buzzed. It was a text from Bokuto. 

'We need to talk, meet me at Seijoh's.'

It must be serious. I got up and put my shoes on and headed to Seijoh's. I wonder what Bokuto wants to talk about? 

Bokuto's POV

While waiting for Keiji, I decided to order a soju. I'm glad they have it here, it's one of my favourite drinks! 

"Bokuto?" a voice called. I looked up and saw him. 

"Yui? What are you doing here?" yup, my ex. She was my girlfriend before she cheated on me! 

"Was gonna eat here. How are you? Congratulations for graduating."

"Thanks, I'm fine."

"You know, I missed you when we broke up. Ken never made me feel great like you did way back." she started leaning. 

"Yeah that's great. I have a boyfriend." I tried backing away until I hit the wall. 

"Ken never made me feel like I was princess like you do, he never took care of me. I've been thinking about you lately you know that?" she grabbed my shirt and kissed me. I tried pushing her away and I did. I quickly wiped my lips using the tissues on the table. Yuck! Her lips are so dry!! 

"Bokuto-san." uh oh. Keiji was standing not too far away and had a shocked look on his face. Yui just smirked and stood up. "Nice meeting you Koutarou." and with that she walked away. 

"Akaashi, it's not what it looks like-" 

"Then tell me what the fuck it looks like!!" he shouted. 

"She grabbed me-" 

"Grabbed you and you tried to pull her? So cliché Koutarou!! You could've push her away before she can do anything!! My god, how stupid of you!!" w-what? Akaashi, no. He just stood there and tears started to fall down. I went to him and tried to touch but he swatted my hand away. 

"Don't touch me! I saw everything that happened! You did nothing but back away! You liked it huh? You liked another person's lips on you?!" 

"Keiji just let me please explain-" 

"I've had enough! Get the fuck away from me! We're through!" and with that he ran away. Akaashi, just broke up with me. I tried running after him but I can't see him anywhere. This is all my fault! I should've just come to his apartment!! How stupid of you Koutarou!! 

Akaashi's POV 

Heartbroken. Again. Something that I've never wanted to hapoen to me again but it did. It happened. It was worse than the last time. 

2nd year high school..... 

It's valentine's day and I wanted to surprise the guy I've been dating. We're only dating for like a month and I already fell in love with him. We aren't official though, my family doesn't know him yet. We just went on dates and confessed to each other but we're not boyfriends yet. His name was Suzuki Ryu. 

He was a 3rd year wing spiker and we would always stay late after practice to practice some quick attacks. Our feelings started when we made out for an unknown reason in the storage room. He was the one who initiated it. After that happened, he started taking me on dates and confessed that he likes me. 

This is it, I made him a letter and got his favorite cupcake. All I gotta do now is find him. 

"Ryu-chan, are you sure no one would find us here?" I heard a voice. 

"Don't worry Mika, everyone's on their classes now since lunch time is over." Ryu. He was with a girl who looks like a 3rd year too. I just froze at the sight of him with another girl, his hands were wrapped around her body and their foreheads were touching. It feels like my heart shattered. I can't do anything but accidentally drop the letter and the cupcake on the ground. 

"A-Akaashi!" he turned his head into my direction. "It's not-" I ran away. I ran to the nearest bathroom and locked it. I want to cry so bad but tears won't come out. The guy who told me he loves me cheated. I can't believe it. 

It took me a whole month before I got a hold of myself. 3 months before I finally moved on and wished to the gods to not let that happen to me again anytime in my life. I wished that if it ever hapoens to me again, there will be no second chances. So far, it never happened to me because I focused on my studies, until now. 

I always have doubts about love. The problem is that I easily fall in love and things go in a fast pace. When I saw Bokuto, I knew he is good guy unlike the others. A guy who'll love you with all their heart, who won't hurt you in any way. 

Bokuto, why?


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big reveal

Bokuto's POV

Today's the day I leave the country. My dad's sending me to go to LA, California to help my uncle. I don't know when I'll be coming back but I'm sure I will be gone for a long time.

"I'll miss you bro!" Kuroo cried along witg Oikawa and Iwaizumi. They all hugged me and Tsukki just stood there taking pictures of us.

"I'll be back as soon as I finish helping my uncle. I promise bro." I cried too. We're at Tsukki's apartment right now.

"Make sure to send us care packages!" Oikawa said. Now that is just plain shitty.

"No promises." I chuckled.

"Make sure to bring me home some of those burgers! I watch mukbangs on youtube and they look yummy!" Iwaizumi said.

"Noted bro, when I come home."

"Oii, becareful out there." Tsukki said.

"Come here you big softie!" I hugged him. I'm gonna miss him! All of us hugged together and pulled away after a long time. 

"I need to say goodbye to him." I took a deep breath. It's gonna be hard but be strong Koutarou. 

"Go for it." Kuroo smacked my butt. I went to the door of his room and knocked.

"Akaashi? I just want to say I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for hurting you, I never meant any of it. I just want you to know that I'm gonna be leaving to help my uncle abroad. I don't know when I'll be back but I'll be waiting for you. I'll wait no matter how long it takes for you to forgive me. I'm sorry if I wouldn't see you graduate or be with you but always know that I love you very much. I understand you don't want to see me right now. Good bye Keiji, I love you." it hurts, he didn't even opened the door or anything. Nothing happened. I sighed and just walked away. I got my bags and they all walked me downstairs to get a cab.

"I'll see you all soon." I smiled at them before going inside the cab. They watched me go and went back to the apartment. I've already bid my good byes to my parents earlier before going there. I wish I could've hugged Akaashi before I go but sadly, I can't.

Akaashi's POV

He's leaving. It's alright. After his little speech on my front door, I grabbed a hoodie of his on my closet and held it close to me while smelling his scent. I cried, I still can't believe that he did this to me. Maybe it's a good thing that he's leaving? So I could restart everything and try to forget him. Yeah, that sounds great!

A week after Bokuto left, I woke up running to the bathroom and puking again. It's been like 3 weeks? I guess? The past 2 weeks weren't bad and I thought it was just a stomach bug but the past 3 days this week? I've been feeling worse. I wake up puking, I always use the bathroom to go pee and I always feel hungry.

"Morning Akaashi-Oh no." he quickly went to me and rubbed my back when he saw me. God, my head hurts a bit after puking.

"That's it! Go and get dressed, I'm taking you to somewhere." he says. Where is this asshole taking me? Whatever, I took a shower and put a hoodie and pants on. It's 7:30 am and Tsukishima dragged me to a drug store. What the hell?

"Wait here." he says and I waited outisde. I grabbed a cookie from the café beside it and he came back with a small paperbag. I looked at him, giving him questioning look. He just grabbed my hand and we went to Karasuno café to get some breakfast.

"Our food's coming in 5 minutes. So, I want you to use this." he gives me the bag and I opened it. You've got to be kidding me.

"Take it." he says and I rolled my eyes and went to the restroom. He bought me 2 different brands of pregnancy tests. I tried it on waited for the results. Fuck. I put the tests inside the boxes and in the paperbag and washed my hands. I can't beleive this is happening! Just when I'm forgetting him!!

"So? How did it go?" Tsukishima asked.

"Positive." I burried my hands on my face. I can't believe I'm carrying HIS baby. How did this happen-the party....my legs were wrapped around him and he can't pull out. How stupid of you Keiji! Just how stupid and dumb could you be?!

"Eat your food Akaashi-san, I'm sure the baby's hungry." Tsukki said and we both ate.

What the hell am I gonna do now?! I haven't even broke the news to my parents that we broke up! And now a baby on the way?! What the hell should I do?! I'm graduating this upcoming school year! How am I supposed to take care of a baby?!

"Tsukishima, I don't know what to do with my life anymore." I groaned.

"I was gonna tell you to tell Bokuto-san but I know you won't like that idea, so how about take care of it? I can help you."

"No, no, Kei. I'll be giving birth in 9 months and school won't be done by then."

"How about you tell your parents? They can help you and your little sister's sharing our dorm right? She can help you too. The first year in fashion designing isn't that hard."

"I need to calm down first. I must think for the sake of the both of us. I'm coming home on Thursday for 3 weeks so that could give me time to sort this out."

"Alright Akaashi-san but please make the right decision. We're all just conccerned for you."

"Thanks Tsukishima." I'm thankful that he understands what's happening right now. Omega to omega. I should think about this, I need to think for the baby.

Bokuto's POV

It's a warm sunny day here in LA and right now, my cousins and I are going to the beach. They're teaching me English more so I could communicate properly. Although I can speak a little, I'm still not fluent to speak the language. I failed my english subjects back in high school. 

On the way to the beach, I stared at my phone, specifically a picture of Akaashi and me. How I miss the guy. I wonder what he's doing right now? I'm still mad at myself for what happened and why I let it happen. 

"That your omega?" My cousin asked. 

"Yeah, we broke up but I still love him. I have this connection with him that I don't understand."

"It's called love. Maybe fate will bring you guys together again in the future." 

Maybe, just maybe. 

Akaashi's POV 

Thursday came and I took a train to go to my parents' house. Summer vacation only lasts for like 2½ months so, I extended my stay for 7 weeks. After the train ride, I took the bus. It was a 10 minute ride and I finally arrived in my neighbourhood. I missed the place, I remember I used to play with my friends here all day and crying when I got a scratch on me. I finally arrived at the house and knocked on the door which was answered by Mariko.

"Keiji's home!!" she shouted and helped me with my bags. My mom and dad greeted me with warm hugs and kisses on the cheek and I put my bag upstairs in my room. Memories of Bokuto and I sleeping here suddenly filled my mind. I scratched that thought. You need to forget him Keiji!

"Lunch is ready!" Mariko said and we both went down to the dining room.

"Itadakimasu!" we all say and ate.

"So, where's Koutarou?" mom asked.

"Actually mom, we broke up." I trailed. They were all shocked, especially Mariko.

"What?! No!!! WHY?!!!" she said. I told them what happened and they were never mad. I told them how I saw him with another girl and how he left the country.

"Keiji, you didn't even let him explain hinself." Mom said.

"I don't wanna hear it mom! I saw what I saw!"

"Not everything you see is true. Remember that Keiji. There's always an explanation for everything." Dad sighed.

"Also, that's not all." I sighed and they all turned their gaze towards me. "I'm pregnant, nearly 4 weeks." mom gasped, dad's eyes widened and Mariko choke on her food. Oh boy, here goes nothing.

"Keiji! I thought you knew better than this! We taught you everything about safe sex and now this?!" Mom said. I understand she's in shock right now and I tried my best to calm her down.

"Mom, I'm sorry I-I was caught up in the heat of the moment-"

"Keiji, does Koutarou know? Do you even plan on telling him?" dad cut me off. I shook my head and he just sighed and rubbed his temple. I don't want to tell Koutarou about the baby. He will come back and insist. I don't even wanna see him again!

"I-I'm gonna be an aunt!" Mariko exclaimed. At least she's happy.

"Shut your mouth Mariko!" I growled. Mom stopped the both of us and we both muttered a sorry.

"We will support you on whateveer decision you make. Just remember that if you're having trouble, your family has got your back. Always." mom smiled and dad patted my back. I couldn't ask for a better family than them. I couldn't ask for more.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TIME SKIP!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're gonna look at their current lives!

5 years later.......

Akaashi's POV

"Akemi, wake up. You need to go to school."

"No mommy! I don't wanna!" the child pouted.

"Wake up or I won't let you play in your iPad!" and with that he got out of bed. That's Akemi, my 3 year old son. He's turning 4 this December. He's very energetic and a bit naughty but that's what I love about him. He's sweet to everyone especially to my sister. He already loves volleyball though and sometimes we would play in the park or something. 

Back then when I told the news to my friends, they all flipped, especially Oikawa. They were all happy for me and helped me take care of Akemi when he was born. Oikawa spoils him back then. Now, they all have children. 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi have a 2 year old son, Ichiro who looks like the both of them, he has oikawa's hair and the rest were Iwaizumi. Kuroo and Tsukki has a 1 year old daughter, Kimiko, who looks like Tsukishima but with Kuroo's black hair. And then there's Akemi, he looks like a mini me but with golden eyes and is super energetic, totally Koutarou's traits. 

After getting a hold myself back then, I blocked him on social media. If I'm gonna move on and forget about him, I might as well do it. 

Kuroo and Tsukki's wedding is coming up next year and Akemi, Kimiko and Ichiro all have a part there. Everything's all settled and we just have to wait for next year.

"Mommy I'm dressed up!" Akemi came out of his room and went to the kitchen.

"Eat your breakfast and make sure to drink lots of water alright?" I kissed his hair as he sat down. I sat down beside him as we ate. He's my little bundle joy and I would do anything to protect this kid.

"Mommy, are you gonna pick me up after school?" he asked. He's in kindergarten. Our routine goes like this: His class starts at 8 am then I take him to school and go to work. Then at 2 pm, I pick him up and bring him to work with me and we both go home at 5 pm. Sometimes, my sister would pick him up at school. When he is in my office, he just sits there and plays with his iPad or something. 

After we ate and brushed our teeth, we both got our things and locked the apartment. It's just a normal apartment since having a house is a little big for us. Plus, it saves us money. I took him to school and dropped him off at the entrance. 

"I'll pick you up later okay? Be a good boy." I kissed his cheek. 

"Yes mommy!" and he also kissed my cheek and got out of the car. He was greeted by some of his friends and they all walked inside. I sighed and drove to work. I parked my car and got inside the building. I work for a manga company now and we're not that busy at all. I'm having fun while working so that takes off the stress sometimes. 

"Akaashi-san, goid morning." Udai-san greeted. He's my boss and he's really nice towards his employees

"Morning Udai-san. Thanks for letting us have a half day for the rest of the week." 

"Oh it's okay! All of you deserve a little break since the last release of the new chapter. It's a bomb!" 

"Thanks Udai-san!" we both went our separate ways and I headed to my office. I review the mangas before they are released, looking for errors so it could be edited right away. I also work in the literature department. 

"Akaashi-san, please check these chapters for these 5 mangas." Kita-san said and handed me some drafts. 

"Okay, thank you Kita-san." 

Bokuto's POV

"Good bye Koutarou! Come back here again!" My cousins hugged me. 

"Of course I will! I love this place. I need to go, they're boarding now! Bye!" I waved and went to the gate. Today's the day I'll leave LA and go back to Japan after 5 years. I went inside the plane and I was guided to my seat. My friends don't know I'm coming back home and I plan to be Kuroo's best man when he gets married next year. 

It took me 5 years to help upgrade and expand our business at LA. I heloed my uncle in attracting big companies and I made sure it will be kept alive after I leave. So far so good I guess. 

"Might as well sleep to avoid jetlag." I said to myself and put my neck pillow. 

I arrived at the airport and I saw my parents. I quickly ran to them and hugged them tight. How I miss them! 

"I missed you guys!" I said. 

"We missed you too son. Good job on helping your uncle." dad said. 

"Come on, let's eat lunch." mom said and we all got in the car. It's been a while since I'm here at Japan. I never went home in those 5 years once. 

After a day with my parents, we all went home. The house is still the same though. I went upstairs to my bedroom. My little stuffed owl is still there. Tomorrow, I'll be staying in my own place at one of Kuroo's owned condominiums. My parents bought a unit for me before I go home. Everything's all set there and I'll be going to work starting the day after tomorrow because dad will let me run the company from now on. He still runs it but he will guide before he steps down.

I'm planning on seeing my friends tomorrow. I already made reservations at a restaurant for lunch. Kuroo was so happy when I texted that I came home. The guy sure missed me.

\---

"Bokuto!!" he ran to me and hugged me.

"I missed you bro!"

"I missed you too!"

"Oh this is my daughter, Kimiko. I'm sure you met her whenever we video chat." he gave me his daughter and I held her. Aww, it must feel nice to have a child of your own.

"Aww, she looks like you Tsukki!" I said and Tsukki just sighed.

"At least she isn't a mini Tetsurou, otherwise I'd go crazy." he muttered.

"Mommy!" the little girl called for her mother and I gave her to Tsukki.

"Oii Bokuto! Welcome home!" Iwaizumi called. He and Oikawa walked towards us with their little boy.

"Hi uncle Kou!!" Ichiro waved.

"Hey there Ichiro!" I ruffled his hair.

"You better not go away again!" Oikawa said.

"I won't, let's go inside now." the waitress sat us down and we all ordered. I missed REAL Japanese food. In LA, I would always eat burgers and chicken but I still managed to maintain a ripped body. I would always work out at the gym with my cousins.

"So, how was LA?" Iwaizumi asked.

"It's cool! We went to so many places and some people are nice." I smiled. "How's everything when I left?"

"Well, it's normal. We all got jobs and whatnot. My clothing line is all over Japan. Iwa-chan proposed to me at Disneyland." Oikawa said. Yeah, they're married now. It took Iwaizumi a week to compose himself.

"Kimiko's first word was dada!" Kuroo grinned at Tsukishima. Those two bet on their child's first word.

"Aww, now I want a baby." I pouted and every single one of them choked a bit. Eh? 

"Sorry, I choked on my saliva." Tsukishima said and was followed by a 'same' by the rest. Hmm, something is not right.

"Oh by the way, how's Akaashi doing?" I asked them. They all looked at each other before Oikawa could speak.

"Keiji-chan's doing fine! He works at a manga company."

"Oh, good for him. Is he uhmm......seeing anyone?" I asked.

"Nope, he would have told us if he is seeing anyone. I think he doesn't like have time for those, you know what I mean Kou-chan?" Oikawa chuckled.

"I guess so, he is a busy guy. He's only like 27 years old though. Nothing, I'm just curious." 

We all talked and ate our food. I missed these guys, they're my second family. After that, we all went home. I stopped by a 7/11 to pick up some snacks. 

"Hmm chips, cupcakes, juice...." I muttered and thought of anything I needed. Suddenly, I saw little boy trying to get an ice cream, he nearly fell but luckily I caught him though. 

"Oh you want this ice cream? Here ya go." I gave him his ice cream. 

"Thank you!!" he smiled. 

"Akemi! There you are! I'm looking everywhere for you!" a woman said. Is that Mariko? 

"Mariko?" I said and she looked at me with wide eyes. 

"Kou-chan!! How are you?" she smiled. 

"Oh I'm fine I just got home from abroad. Is this your son?" I pointed to the kid. They both have dark hair. 

"No, I'm just....uhmm....babysitting."

"Ohhh" 

"Anyways, goodbye Kou-chan!" she waved and took the boy with him. The little boy was cute though especially with his hair and eyes. Oh well. I went home after paying the things I bought. I took some of my stuff with me to put in my unit and decorate a bit. Of course, I took my stuffed owl with me. 

When I opened the door, it was all nicely decorated. Everything is clean and sparkly. Mom and dad outdid themselves. My phone rang, it's dad. 

"Hey dad."

"Hey son, I need you to go to Jump's office tomorrow. They asked for a meeting because they're gonna have a stage play and they need fabrics for the costumes."

"Oh, alright. I'll go there tomorrow, what time's the meeting?" 

"10 am."

"Alright dad will do, love you!" and call ended. 

Cool! My first meeting!! I can't wait!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big shocker for our beloved owl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support! Continue the comments! I'm loving all of them!

Akaashi's POV

"Mommy, will Auntie Mako be picking me up again today?" Akemi asked. She calls my sister 'Mako'. We're here in the drop off zone of his school. 

"Yes but she'll bring you at my office today. Have fun at school okay? Behave and listen to your teacher okay?" I kissed his forehead.

"Yes mommy! I'll be a good boy and listen to Suga-sensei!" he kissed my cheek and got out of the car. His teacher, Sugawara-sensei, always tells me that Akemi is one hyper kid. He loves running around and do so many things. Sigh, just like a mini Koutarou. I drove to the office and parked my car. I saw Kita-san when I entered the building and he quickly approached me.

"Udai-san wants to see you." he says and I nodded. I went to the top floor, which is Udai-san's office. He's got a big room for himself, that's given since he's the owner.

"You want to see me Udai-san?" I knocked and opened the door.

"Ah yes Akaashi, have a seat." he guided me. "As you know, there will be an upcoming stage play for Haikyuu! right? Since Suna is away due to an emergency, I want you to come with me to the meeting with the fabric company. Suna gave me the measurements and everything needed, we just need to discuss the price with them later."

"Why me?"

"Well, I know you're good at bargaining along with Suna. He isn't here so I chose you."

"Alright, what time is the meeting?"

"Around 2:30 pm, it's supposed to be at 10 am but I need to go grab a few things so I rescheduled it. Sorry I know you're supposed to have a half day-" 

"No, it's okay Udai-san. I don't have anything to do either."

"Alright then it's all set, thank you Akaashi." he shook my hand. 

"Okay, I'll just be in my office. Thank you Udai-san." I got out and went to my office. When I got there, drafts are piled in my desk. Sigh, another day checking drafts. 

Kuroo's POV

"Kei, do you think Bokuto and Akaashi will be together again?" 

"I have a strong feeling though. If Bokuto proved hinself to Akaashi, there could be a chance that he takes him back unless Akaashi's made up his mind."

"Yeah, you're right." I sighed. When Akaashi had Akemi, he wrote 'Akaashi' as Akemi's surname instead of Bokuto. Well, what else would he do? Bo, doesn't even knew about the child. 

"Dada!" Kimiko called. We're in our living room right now playing with Kimiko. The TV is playing nursery rhymes, trust me sometimes I found myself singing it too, and her toys are all over the floor. 

"Yes? What does my little baby want?" I kissed her cheek and she just laughed. Her doctor says that she's pretty tall for a 1 year old. Of course, she got it from me. She then hugged me and rested her head on my chest. She's a sweet little girl. I spoil her though because I want her to be a daddy's girl. Kei sometimes gets mad though saying that she'll be spoiled too much. I don't listen. 

"Kei?" 

"What Tetsu?"

"I want a boy." I grinned at him.

"Why don't you try to give birth and carry a baby for 9 months? If we had a boy and is a carbon copy of you, I'm gonna lose it." that's saltyshima for you. I just giggled and pulled him closer to me.

"I'll wait," I kissed his temple. "No need to be so salty."

"I should've returned you to your parents." he muttered.

"Sorry, no refunds allowed moonshine." I chuckled.

Akaashi's POV

"Mommy!" Akemi ran to me and hugged me.

"His teacher says he was trouble again. Says that he was running around during playtime and bumping his other classmates." Mariko said.

"Expected. So, where are you going?" I asked her. She's dressed up in a fancy way.

"A date with my boyfriend." she smirked at me as if saying 'I have a boyfriend and you don't!'. "Why don't you get a man bro? I saw Kou-chan the other day. He's back in Japan!" my eyes widened. Koutarou's back?!

"I know you still love him, don't you Keiji?" she teased.

"Go mind your own business!" was all I could say. Shit, chances of us seeing now is high. I bet he's here in Tokyo living somewhere fancy or what.

"Okay, fine. I'll go then. Bye Akemi!" she pinched his cheek and took a cab. I sighed and Akemi and I both went back to my office. I'm done checking drafts today, sometimes I even write plots for various mangas. 

"Here's your iPad. You wanna watch a movie?" I asked him.

"Yeah! I wanna watch Spiderman!!" he says and got the movie on Netflix. 30 minutes before the meeting, the person should be here soon.

"Mommy look! He's swinging! I wanna get bitten by a spider too."

"No, that's dangerous. You'll get poisoned."

"But Peter Parker got superpowers!" he pouted. He believes the things in movies especially on how Spiderman got his powers. Hell, he believes in the tooth fairy and santa claus. I don't wanna crush his dreams so I never told the truth yet. He's 5 years old for God's sake!

"Akaashi-san, Udai-san is calling you to the meeting room." Kita-san said.

"Alright I'll be there." I said. I stood up and fixed myself. My glasses are kinda fine hmm. "Akemi, stay here okay? If you need anything, tell Kita-san."

"Okay!" he says and I went to the meeting room. When I got there, Udai-san was talking over the phone and he ended it when he saw me.

"Oh Akaashi, good you're here. Sit here. The guy's just parking his car and is on his way here."

"Is he the owner?" I asked and sat down.

"He's the son of the owner." he says and there was a knock on the door.

"That must be him." Udai-san muttered and the door opened-You've got to be shitting me.

"Akaashi?" Bokuto exclaimed. He was shocked to see me and I feel the same too. Udai-san looked at us, confused as to what is happening.

"You two know each other Akaashi?" Udai-san pointed at the two of us.

".......Ah yes, we both went to the same university."

"And he is an old acquaintance of mine." Bokuto nervously chuckled. The vibe here just became awkward. I was not expecting to see him.

"Oh okay, so let's start the meeting." Udai-san said. Oh my gosh, Bokuto's here! I tried keeping my cool and I cuaght him looking at me several times. Stop it Keiji! You moved on! Be professional, you're just shocked to see him. 

"So that's all we need and how much are you asking?" Udai-san asked.

"¥60,000 but I'll give you a 17% discount. So now, it's ¥49,800. You're lucky you got Akaashi-san here with you." he smirked. 

"Hmm, that sounds like a good deal. What do you think Akaashi-san?" Udai-san asked. 

"Oh uhm.....I think that's a pretty good deal that Bokuto-san gave. I say we take it."

"Okay, it's a deal then Bokuto-san." Udai-san shook his hand. 

"Thank you, the fabrics should arrive soon. Thank you for your time." he says and we all got out of the meeting room. When I was about to go back to my office he held my hand. I stopped, and looked at him. His other hand was on his pocket and he's looking at me softly. Oh god, I can't believe I'm looking at his eyes again. We stayed like that for a few moments and he sighed. 

"Akaashi-" he was cut off by a shout. 

"Mommy!" Akemi ran to me while crying. Oh shit, what a good timing. 

Bokuto's POV

MOMMY?! AKAASHI HAS A SON?! H-HOW?! OIKAWA SAID THAT HEE WASN'T SEEING ANYONE RIGHT NOW! I just felt that my world was shattered. Akaashi pulled his hand away and bent down to the boy's level. He was crying so hard and Akaashi just hugged him tight and tried to stop him. I see that the child looks like him because of his dark hair but his eyes were different. It's gold like mine. There are like so many guys out there with the same eyes. 

"What happened Akemi?" Akaashi asked the kid. Akemi, what a nice name. 

"I accidentally watched a scary video." he sniffed and cried. Akaashi just held him tight and released a claming scent which made the boy stop. How I miss his scent. The boy stopped crying and Akaashi gave him a small towel to wipe his face.

"S-So, y-you have a uhm son." I tried to say. 

"Yeah, pretty much." he avoided his gave towards me. I know, it's just I don't know! Awkward? 

"How old is he?" I asked. 

"3 turning 4." almost like how I was away. 

"Oh, that's great." was all I could say before there was some silence between us. I looked at the child, he's beautiful. I had this instinct to hug him but I brushed it off. 

"Mommy, who is he?" Akemi asked while hiding behind Akaashi. 

"That's Bokuto-san, he's the one I had a meeting with." he softly said and the boy just stared at me. There's really something about him that my instincts are telling me. 

"Cool hair Bokuto-san!" he pointed. 

"Aww thank you Akemi!" I hugh fived him. 

"We should go now, we're going home." Akaashi cleared his throat. 

"Oh okay, me too. I'll see you soon Akaashi. It was nice seeing you again." I smiled. "Bye Akemi!" I waved at the little guy and he waved back too. I went out and got in my car and dialed Kuroo's number. 

"Hello?" he answers the phone. 

"I'm coming to your house. You have some explaining to do!" I said and ended the call. I drove to his place fast. Oh this guy's gonna be dead to me.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto wanting answers

Bokuto's POV

I can't calm down! I need answers!! Why did they never told me about Akaashi's child?! I parked my car in Kuroo's driveway and rang his doorbell. Oh this rooster head owes me an explanation! 

"Come in Bokuto." Kei sighed.

"Uncle Bo!" Kimiko called me and I lifted her up in my arms.

"Hey, Kimiko! How's my cute little niece going?" I kissed her cheek and she giggled. "Where's your dada? I need to talk to him." I asked and she pointed at the couch where Kuroo was sitting. I placed her down back in her mat to play with her toys and sat down beside Kuroo.

"Speak." Kuroo said and I took a deep breath. 

"Okay, I went to a meeting earlier and I found out that that was the place where Akaashi works. After that when we went outside, a little boy came running to him calling him mommy! He says that he's his son! Why didn't you tell me bro?!" I said. I need answers! I can't calm down I'm getting fidgety or whatever. Kuroo motioned me to drink the tea in the small table and I did. Tsukki made it and he was also sitting beside Kuroo just looking at me.

"You calmed down?" Kuroo asked when I put the tea down. I nodded and he sighed deeply.

"The reason we didn't tell you is because Akaashi doesn't want you to know. Since the incident with you, he blocked you from all of social media right? He also asked us to keep the child from you a secret, considering how curious you are at all things and he wants to move on so we respected his decisions." Kuroo explained. Akaashi really hated me! Up to this date!

"Who's the father of the child?" I asked. I'm still curious about the existence of Akemi. Is he a product of a one night stand Akaashi had when I'm gone? Did Akaashi had another boyfriend and didn't want the child? I'm really overthinking everything right now. Every possible scenario is playing my head like crazy!

"I think it would be best if Akaashi answers that question. If he talks to you, that is." Tsukki said. If he talks to me. I don't think Akaashi would even let me near him. 

"Aww!! I want him back bro! I can't even think straight right now! Ever since I came back, all I want to do is make things right with him!" I put my hands on my forehead and drank tea again. I have completely lost it. Kuroo and Tsukki just looked at me in pity. They know how much I love Keiji and how I want him back with me. They both looked at each other and sighed and Kuroo crossed his arms. 

"I don't know what to do bro but you need to handle this by yourself. Think of something man! Where's the smooth Bokuto back in college? The one who's super good at making someone fall in love with him?!" Kuroo said. 

"I don't know maybe he's gone." I muttered and I received a slap in the back from Kuroo. 

"Nope! I don't think so! Get a hold of yourself and alpha up! You can do this!" he encouraged me. 

"Alright I'll give it a try." I said. 

\---

I stood outside of Akaashi's workplace. I was wearing a white button down dress shirt with the top buttons opened revealing my man cleavage, tucked in light brown khakis and white stan smith's. It's more comfortable than a dress shoe, for me. Oikawa told me about Akaashi's work schedule and right now, I'm waiting for him and Akemi to head home. I didn't bring my car since I know he has one and if my plan goes well, we'll obviously take his car. Oh shoot! Here he comes! 

"Akaashi, hi." I went to him. He looked at me for a moment and put on a fake smile. I can read him easily. 

"Hi Bokuto-san." he says. I saw Akemi beside him, holding his hand and he waved at me too. 

"Bokuto-san! Hi!" he says.

"Hello!"I chuckled nervously.

"What do you want Bokuto-san? If this is about the fabrics being delivered, we already received it. Thank you." he says and walked away. Stupid Bokuto! You just let him go! I ran after him and stopped in front of him. His eyebrow raised up, looking at me. 

"Akaashi, I just want to talk." I said. 

Akaashi's POV 

Talk? There's nothing to talk about. 

"There's nothing to talk about Bokuto." I coldly replied. 

"But Akaashi, I want to make things right between us. I just wanted to explain myself-" he held my hand and I pulled it away. 

"I don't have time for your false explanations. I saw what I saw." I said and walked away. I didn't even looked at him while Akemi and I headed for the parking lot. I don't need him again in my life. 

I opened the door and sat Akemi in. I don't think he has figured out by now that he's Akemi's father. Akemi looks more like me. He must have a hard time. 

"Akaashi!" he called. I was gonna get inside the car when I heard him. I just looked at him as he ran to me. This guy just don't give up huh? 

"Please. I want to prove myself to you again. You don't know how much I love you, how much I've been longing for you! Please Keiji." he begged. He looked at me with those eyes. I can see that he's very sincere and he means it-Stop it Keiji! You've moved on! 

"Never again." was all I could say and opened my car door. 

"He's mine, isn't that right." he says. My eyes widened, he's figured it out? No, it can't be. Maybe he's just saying that. 

"Akemi, he's my child. Am I correct?" he walked towards me and just stared at me. Gosh, what do I do now? I know I can't lie to him because I fully know that he can read me. He's good at that, reading people. 

"No." I said and got inside of my car. 

"Don't lie to me Keiji! I can tell you're lying! Akemi's mine right?" he says and I just ignored him and drove back home. I can't help but cry on the way home. I can't believe myself! I thought I moved on? Built a wall in my heart? Why did he broke that wall so easily?! 

We got home and I sat down in the couch while crying. Why am I even crying? Why am I wasting my tears again? WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?! 

"Here you go mommy." Akemi gave me a glass of water and I drank it. I placed the glass down and hugged him close to me as I cried. 

I know Bokuto deserves to know the truth about him. I also know that Akemi needs his father. He needs his own father. It's what's best for him. 

"Mommy?" he said. 

"Yes baby? What is it?" I sniffed. 

"Why don't I have a daddy like the other kids?" that just broke me. The fact that he said 'like the other kids' broke me. I can't even get him the best. He doesn't even have a dad like the other children. He must have a lot of questions right now but I think his 3 year old brain can't take the answers. He won't understand.

"What? You have a daddy like the other kids of course. He's just not with us." I said. 

"But why mommy?" 

"It's complicated okay?" I caressed his cheek and he nodded at me. We both ate dinner and he drank his milk before going to sleep. I lied there in my bed, I can't sleep. I don't know what to do about this whole situation. I need to think, think! What am I gonna do?

Bokuto's POV

I sat there on my couch. A bourbon in hand and a pizza in the other. There was a movie playing in the TV but I'm really not paying attention to what is happening. I think I had finished a whole bottle of bourbon and I think this is my second one. 

I can't believe him. He says the kid is not mine? Bullshit. He rejected me once again. What should I fucking do? Beg to him until he files a restraining order? I doubt that. Akaashi can't do that. I know him, every single thing about him. 

"Oh shit I don't have pizza anymore." I muttered and just drank the bourbon. I don't know what to do with my life anymore. Maybe I should just quit. 

"Oii, wake up." I heard a voice say and nudge me. 

"Iwaizumi? Kuroo?" I slowly opened my eyes. Fuck, what time is it? 

"Get your ass up and take a shower." Iwaizumi said and I got up. I looked at my wall clock, 9:30 am. I took a bath and walked out after getting dressed. 

"Where are we going?" I asked. 

"Oh didn't forgot? We're going to the sports country club today. We're gonna play volleyball today." Kuroo said. Did he even say something? Nevermind. I git my things and we all drove to the country club. We went to the volleyball courts and started warming up. It's been so ling since I played. I hope I still have my skills. 

"The others should be here soon." Iwaizumi said. Others? Ohh, Tsukki and Oikawa and the kids. 

"There they are!" Kuroo pointed. I turned around to greet them when Ichiro stopped me and jumped to me. 

"Uncle Kou! We get to play volleyball today!" he says and I lifted him up. 

"Hey guys-" I was cut off when I saw Akaashi? Wait, Akaashi's also here?! Along with Akemi?! 

"Oh Ii didn't know Bokuto would be taggiing along. Well, let's go and warm up now so we can get started!" I saw Oikawa smirk a little and put his things aside. Akaashi just stared at me, shocked and confused. Well, this is unexpected. 

"Hey you two just gonna stare at eachh other all day or what?" Iwaizumi said and I saw all of them grinning and smirking at us. Akaashi put his bag down and started warming up. Akemi was playing with Ichiro. Kimiko was in the children's room since she might get hit. 

"Alright, teams are me, Iwa-chan, and Tsukki vs. Kuroo, Akaashi and Bokuto." Oikawa said. Oh he just had to do that. 

Oh, this is gonna be so fun.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Them playing volleyball, Oikawa being his provoking ass.

Akaashi's POV

Oikawa fucking teamed me with Bokuto. IS HE DOING THIS ON PURPOSE?! Iwaizumi Tooru is so fucking dead to me. Keep your cool Keiji.

"Why do I get to be stuck with you?" Tsukki pouted.

"Oh come on Kei-chan! I'm good at this! I'll give you more tosses than my husband." he patted Tsukki's back and he just clicked his tongue.

"Uhm, so I like my tosses high." Bokuto awkwardly said, scratching the back of his head.

"Okay." I said and got into position. Kuroo was the first to serve. His serves are powerful from what I remember.

"Tsukki!" Oikawa called and Tsukki received the ball. Now who is this bitch gonna be using first?

3rd Person's POV

Oikawa was crafty and could provoke anyone easily. He immediately jumped and did a dump shot. Bokuto and Kuroo were not clearly expecting that to happen this early.

"Keep an eye and pay attention." he smirked at Bokuto. Akaashi, as a setter, got slightly annoyed. Setter to setter, this is one of the things that could make you annoyed.

Iwaizumi's turn to serve and he, too, has a powerful jump serve which Kuroo received. Akaashi stood for a moment, thinking who is he gonna use. Kuroo's not in good form to spike due to him being off because of the receive.

"HEY HEY HEY!" Bokuto shouted as he spiked the ball through Tsukki and Oikawa's block. The ball literally went through their hands.

"Nice toss Akaashi." he smiled at the dark haired boy and high fived him.

"Thanks" he replied. He's still cold to him but Bokuto's fine with it. He is willing to do whatever it takes to get him back of course. Enduring cold responses are part of it.

It was Bokuto's turn to serve. He got a service ace on it and he and Kuroo bumped their chests in celebration. Akaashi wanted to say something, praise him due to a service ace but nothing came out of his mouth. Bokuto served again and was received by Tsukishima. Kuroo watched carefully what will be the next move.

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa sent him a toss which he spiked a straight but was received by Bokuto.

"Center!" Kuroo called for the toss. Tsukishima's block is perfect but Kuroo did a feint and Oikawa failed to receive it.

"That was a nice block moonshine." he kissed his fiancé through the net and smirked, as always.

The game came down to a score of 22-24, in favor of Kuroo's team. Oikawa thought of taking matters in his own hands so he did a feint dump which caught Kuroo and Akaashi off guard.

"Don't lose to me Keiji-chan!" Oikawa taunted. Akaashi just rolled his eyes at him and got the ball because it was his serve.

The set ended with Oikawa's team winning. Bokuto got blocked at set point. Iwaizumi's great in defense and his spikes are as powerful ever. Akaashi thought that he needs to step up his game. He received high fives from Bokuto whenever they scored and he would just raise his hand lazily.

Second set started and Oikawa started with a powerful serve but Akaashi received. Kuroo tried to set it but it was low so Bokuto didn't properly hit it.

"Sorry my bad." Kuroo said and they went in position again for Oikawa's serve.

"Thank me later." Oikawa muttered and served the ball. It was aimed for Akaashi which he received again. Annoyed, Bokuto directly spiked it but was stopped by Tsukishima and Iwaizumi's block.

"Damn it!" he pouted in annoyance.

"Don't mind." Akaashi said. Bokuto instantly looked at him but Akaashi just turned away, confused. Why did he say that?!

"One more." Oikawa muttered again and served. He aimed for Akaashi again.

"You're not gonna let Akaashi receive it again!" Bokuto received the ball with his chest. Akaashi was shocked on what he did and say. He tossed it to Bokuto and he scored.

"Yes! Nice set up Akaashi!" Bokuto held his hand for a high five.

"T-Thanks Bokuto." he says and high fives him. The others smirked at each other and Kuroo did a thumbs up on Oikawa.

23-20 in favor of Kuroo's team. Bokuto scored another. Their set point is only 1 point away now.

"I'm gonna do a back attack." Bokuto whispered to Akaashi. He was close to Akaashi that made the omega back away a bit from him and nod at his request. Kuroo served it and was picked up by Iwaizumi. Oikawa set the ball to Tsukishima which was received by Kuroo.

'Back attack' Akaashi thought and set the ball to Bokuto. Bokuto spiked it nicely and Oikawa received it but the receive is off and went out of bounds.

"HEY HEY HEY!!" Bokuto cheered and Kuroo slapped his back. Akaashi doesn't know what to do at this moment. Should he praise him or just ignore the alpha for scoring?

"N-Nice spike Bokuto." he stuttered. Bokuto smiled at him and fist bumoed hiim and they continued the game. The set ended with Kuroo's team winning. To start the 3rd set, Iwaizumi served and was received by Akaashi. Akaashi has been getting annoyed as they play since he would receive it first sometimes. He somehow thinks that they're doing this on purpose. Kuroo tipped it over and Iwaizumi received it. 

"Another dump!" Kuroo exclaimed and jumped to block Oikawa but he immediately set it to Tsukishima. 

"Nice block Tetsu." Tsukishima smirked at him. Meanwhile with the kids, Akemi and Ichiro are playing with the ball by passing it to each other. 

"Yay!!!" Akemi cheered as he threw the ball up. 

Back in the game, Kuroo's received was off and Akaashi did a feint dumo but he was blocked. 

"Damn you!" he says to Oikawa. 

"It's okay Keiji-chan! Why don't you give the ball to Bokuto next time?" Oikawa smirked at him and he glared. 

The game went on, 20-19, in favor of Oikawa's team. Bokuto's receive was off and Akaashi thought of his next move. 

'We need to regroup.' Akaashi thought and he did a rebound on Tsukki's block. 

'Clever.' Oikawa thought. 

"Chance ball!" Kuroo yelled and got the ball in the air. 

'Now!' Akaashi did a quick attack with Bokuto and they scored. 

"Nice Akaashi!" Bokuto high fived him. 

"Nice spike Bokuto-san." he said. 

The game went on and they won in the end. Bokuto was being his loud self while Kuroo is teasing Tsukishima. 

"Oii," Iwaizumi called Oikawa. 

"Hm?" 

"You're still the best." he says and hugs his husband. 

"Of course I am Hajime." he giggled. 

Akaashi was there, just standing. He sighed happily. He would be lying if he said he wasn't happy that they won. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see Bokuto smiling at him. 

"Your tosses are still the best." the alpha praised him and he felt his cheeks went pink a bit. 

"Mommy! Let's play!" Akemi ran to him holding a volleyball. 

Akaashi's POV 

Did I just blushed when Bokuto praised me?! No, no! 

"Wow, you like volleyball too Akemi?" Bokuto said. 

"Yes Bokuto-san! I saw you play earlier! I wanna be just like you!" the boy smiled. He looks happy with Bokuto, well what kid wouldn't? 

"Oh that's nice! But only if your mom would let you play with me." he said what?! Akemi then looked at me with pleading eyes. Oh no, not this. 

"Mommy can I please play with Bokuto-san pleasee?" he asked in a sweet tone that you can't refuse. I looked at Bokuto and he has the same eyes too. I sighed, I just lost. 

"Okay, go play." 

"Oh yeah!! Let's go Bokuto-san!" he dragged Bokuto. For a 3 year old, he sure is strong. 

"Ooohhh, a little father and son time." Oikawa slapped my butt and smirked at me.

"I cannot believe you teamed me up with him!" I glared at him. 

"Punch me if I'm wrong at the part you didn't enjoy it." he says and I just crossed my arms. I just enjoyed playing again, that's all. 

"So when are you gonna tell him that he's the baby daddy?" he asked. 

"Never."

"Akaashi, he's the father. Akemi needs a father." Oikawa softly said. 

"I know but I just can't be around him. I can remember what happened 5 years ago with his ex and-" 

"Trust me, he never wanted that either. He loves you Keiji, if only you know how he checks on you everytime he called us when he was away." Oikawa sighed. He what? "He always says 'How's Akaashi doing? Is he safe?' stuff like that before." he smiled and looked at Akemi and Bokuto playing. 

"T-That's nice." was all I could say. I'm speechless. I just watched them while they play while many thoughts ran in my head. Bokuto still cares about me, he wants to make things right but there's a part in me to not let him in my life again. 

"Aww, what a cute father and son bond they have." I heard Kuroo say. He and Oikawa are smiling like idiots right now. "Don't you think, Akaashi?" Kuroo smirked. 

"Kei, how do you deal with is?" I whimpered. 

"I don't know, but they sure look like having fun over there." Tsukishima joined. 

"Yeah as they said earlier, father and son type of bond." Iwaizumi chuckled. 

"Go join in the fun!" Oikawa pushed me to them. I tried so hard to stop him but I failed. He walked away smiling at me and I shot a glare at all of them and they went to play by themselves. 

"Mommy! Bokuto-san says that I should be big and strong to be the best when I grow up!" Akemi said. He's always been loud like Koutarou. 

"Yeah he's right about that. Wanna play with mommy?" 

"Yeahh!!" he exclaimed and he threw the ball at me. He tried to receive it but he failed. Bokuto got the ball and he threw it at me. He knelt down to Akemi's height and he helped him with his form. 

"There, this is how you receive so when the ball is comiing your way," he looked at me and I threw the ball. He guided Akemi in receiving it and he properly passed it to me "There, you see?" Bokuto says. 

"Wow! I did it!" Akemi cheered happily and I chuckled. What a cute ball of sunshine. 

"I'll teach you more but first you need to master how to receive okay?" he got up and messed Akemi's hair. 

"Okay! I promise Bokuto-san!" Akemi giggled. He looks so happy with Bokuto. It's like Bokuto was the one miissing in his life, well that's true but I just couldn't help but smile to what I'm seeing. Bokuto looked at me and gave me a warm smile. Fuck, you could melt in that smile. 

"He's one energetic kid huh?" he chuckled as we watched Akemi play by himself. 

"Yeah, he never runs out of energy. He likes to run around and he gets fidgety if he's not doing anything."

"Reminds me of little me." he said. 

Yup, just like little you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's just cute that the four of them are trying to get bokuaka back!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto doing his best

Akaashi's POV

We're done playing volleyball and right now, we're gonna hit the pool. There are olmpic sized pools, regular ones, children's pool and a jacuzzi. What I would give to stay there in that hot jacuzzi.

"Never remove your floatie okay?" I remined Akemi as I put his flotie in him.

"But it's the kiddie pool!" he pouted.

"No." I sternly said and he just nodded. There are times when Akemi doesn't listen to me and I just shot him 'the look' and he'll obey. My mom used it to me when I was little whenever I was being a brat. Good thing it worked on me.

"Now go swim." I said and he went to the pool.

"Kei, aren't you gonna go with your kid in the pool?" I asked him. He was going in the regular pool with me.

"Nah, her floatie's got her covered and Tetsurou's keeping an eye." he said. Man the water's nice. It's a bit cold but it's perfect for a sunny day. Iwaizumi pushed Oikawa in the pool and Iwaizumi laughed at him so hard.

"That's not funny Hajime!" Tooru pouted.

"You should've seen your face!" he laughed. Oikawa then pulled him to the pool but sadly, Iwaizumi landed on him and it tooo him moments before he can get up.

"Dumbass!" Iwaizumi said.

"Where's Bokuto?" Kei asked. Oh yeah, he's not here. We all looked around the place for Bokuto. Maybe he's still changing? 

"There he is! Hey Bo! Speed up!" Iwaizumi called him.

Oh god he's hot. He's wearing his swimming trunks but it's his body! It's ripped and he has a small amount of tattoos on his shoulder and right chest area. It's as if he's walking in slow motion as he made his way to a recliner chair and place his things there. SNAP OUT OF IT KEIJI!

"Don't stare too long, he might melt." Oikawa splashed water my face while smirking.

"I-I'm not staring!" I splashed him back.

"INCOMING!!" Bokuto yelled and dived in the pool.

"Dumbass! You almost landed on me!" Oikawa yelled at him. Bokuto got up and his hair was down now. His gelled hair is now gone and his h-hair is down!

"Someone's gonna get a nosebleed." Kei nudged me and I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Fuck off." I muttered and tried to swim to get the feeling of the cold water. It's so relaxing. I can feel my muscles being relaxed. 

"Hey Akaashi! Let's do a chicken fight!" Oikawa pulled my foot to them. 

"I don't have a partner, you guys go ahead." I tried to go away but he pulled me. Oh no, not this please. 

"Kuro-chan's watching the kids so Tsukki doesn't have a partner. Bokuto, on the other hand, is available though." He wiggled his eyebrows. 

"I-It's okay if Akaashi doesn't want to Oikawa-" Bokuto says but gets cut off by Oikawa. 

"Nonsense Kou-chan! Akaashi never backs down on challenges unless he's backing down that is. You a coward Keiji-chan?" Oikawa smirked. 

Bokuto's POV

Uh oh, Oikawa's provoking again. Akaashi just looks at him, super annoyed, and he scoffed. 

"Let's do it." he says and he went to me. I stared at him with a confused look. What's going on? 

"Get down." he says and I obeyed. He sat on my shoulders and I held on his thighs so he won't fall. Oikawa and Iwaizumi did the same too.

"Fight!" Tsukki said and they did. The winner who pushes the other one out of balance wins. Right now Akaashi and Oikawa pushed each other as Iwaizumi and I tried to make sure not to let them fall. 

"Fuck!" Akaashi hissed. Maybe there's something I could do to help him. I tried going closer as he pushed Oikawa and he did. 

"What the-" Oikawa fell in the water. 

"Dumbass! You're weak!" Iwa said. 

"Mean Hajime!" he pouted as he got up. 

"Nice one Akaashi!" I said, still holding his thighs to support him. 

"Yeah nice." was all he could say and he got down. 

"Mommy! Can I swim with you guys?" Akemi asked. He was at the poolside with his floatie on. Akaashi then went to him and guided him to the water. 

"I told you I can swim in deep waters with my floatie!" the kid is really hyper. He wants to do everything. "Hello Bokuto-san!" Akemi greeted me. 

"Hey there buddy." I high fived him. He's really a cute little boy, kinda like how Akaashi was when he was young but with golden eyes. 

"Oh shoot!" Tsukki said as Oikawa pushed him towards Akaashi which made him close to me. 

"Sorry, my bad." Oikawa teased. Akaashi's close to me. OH MY-THEY PUSHED HIM TO ME ON PURPOSE! He landed on my chest and I can really feel the both of us blushing. 

"H-Hey." was all I could say before he got away from me. I felt his warm body on me again. Damn, that felt good. 

\---

It's been 2 weeks since we went to the country club. Kuroo gave me his phone number and I've been texting him, asking if he wants to meet up. I'm still curious about everything. I need answers so my soul could finally rest in peace from all the crap. 

"These are the reports for this month sir." My secretary, Yukie, said and placed a folder on my desk. 

"Thank you Yukie-kun!" I smiled and opened the folder. Slowly, my father is letting me manage the company. He hasn't stepped down yet but he will soon. 

"We've done well this month huh?" I said to myself as I looked at the folder. I looked at the clock, 4:50 pm. I just got here at 2 pm. I don't have a work schedule since I'm like the boss and I don't do much around. I sighed and got my bag. I'm not even wearing a suit, just a black shirt with a black suit jacket on, light blue jeans and vans. I know I dressed shitty today, forgive me but all my semi-formal and formal clothes are in the laundry. 

"I'll go ahead now, please look after." I said to Yukie while I got out. I went to my car and took my jacket off and threw it in the backseat. I drive an SUV becauss I like big cars. I'm gonna try and pay Akaashi a visit. He should be coming out of work soon. 

Akaashi's POV 

"Bye Kita-san!" Akemi waved at him and we got out of the building. 

"Akaashi." a voice called. A voice I know too well. 

"Bokuto-san! Hello!" Akemi greeted him. 

"Hello Akemi! How are your receives?" he asked the child. 

"I'm doing great!" Akemi giggled. 

"What do you want Bokuto?" I asked him. 

"I wanted to talk Akaashi."

"I think I've made it clear for how many times that there's nothing to talk about?" I crossed my arms. 

"Please, don't make this hard. I want to make things right with you. Also, I need answers." he says.

"Answers? What in the world do you need answers for?" I raises him a brow. 

"About Akemi. Is he our child?" he softly says. I just stood there looking at him, I can't find the right words to say to him. I just don't want him in my life again. Akemi looked at me and I remembered the thing he said last time. 

'Why don't I have a daddy like the other kids?' his voice echoed in my mind. I brushed it off and held his hand.

"Good bye Koutarou, and please stop texting me." I went to the car with Akemi. A part of me wants me to tell him the truth and that he deserves a chance but I shrugged it off. 

We got home and I cooked dinner for us. Akemi went to his room and changed then played at his iPad. I'll help him with his homework later. 

"Akemi! Dinner's ready!" I called him. I put our plates down and he sat on his chair. 

"Itadakimasu!" we both say and eat. 

"You only have one homework today right?" I askes him and he nodded. 

"Is Bokuto-san okay? He looks sad earlier, maybe we should cheer him up." he says. It's amazing how this kid looks like me but has Koutarou's traits. He can read people like him. They both can tell if there's something wrong. 

"He's okay, it's just complicated okay? Don't worry." I said. 

"Okay," he says. After we eat, I helped him with his homework and made him drink his milk before going to bed. I sighed as I close his bedroom door. I went to the fridge and got some beer in a can and drank it. Fuck, what should I with my life now? I took my phone and called my sister. 

"Hey Mariko." 

"You're drinking are you?" she said. 

"Just a can of beer, nothing hard."

"Is this about Kou-chan?" she sighed. She knows me well. 

"Yeah, he wanted to talk. He kept on texting me and such. He wanted another chance."

"Bro, you're stubborn. Give him a chance and make things right. Think about Akemi, he needs to know who is dad is. I'm sure Kou-chan would everything just so you two could be back together." 

"But I can't stop thinkin-" 

"You can't stop thinking about the past blah blah blah!! Gosh you're like 27! Stop acting like a 15 year old! What's in the past stays in the past. Don't let the past bother you again."

"Yeah, I-I think you're right." I sighed. I'm so tired of everything. 

"I am right Keiji! Why don't you like text him to meet up? That sounds good for starters." 

"I will. Thanks sis." I smiled. 

"No problem nii-chan. Now get yourself some sleep." she ended the call. It's just wonderful that our brother-sister relationship is like this. We help each other with our problems. 

I should go to bed, it's 10 pm. I have to get early tomorrow. 

Bokuto's POV

I'm hopeless. I'm never getting him back. Whatever I do, I just fail. Akaashi's mind is set, he doesn't want me anymore. Here I am in my living room again, champagne in hand while the TV is on. 

"Fuck my life." I muttered. It's been 3 days since I saw Akaashi. It's Saturday now and I've been drinking as early as 11 am. Ugh, I'm a mess. My mother would smack me if she sees me like this. My phone buzzed and I looked at it. A MESSAGE FROM AKAASHI! 

'Hey, are you free for lunch?' the text read. I felt myself lit up when I read it. Akaashi's asking me out? No, don't assume Koutarou. It's just lunch. 

'Yeah, I'm free.' I replied. I sat there waiting for his reply. Oh MY-WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT?! 

'12:30, at Kaito's.' he says. 

'Okay, I'll see you there.' after that, I rushed in my bathroom to take a bath. I need to get myself ready for Akaashi!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting back together

Bokuto's POV

"I got this." I muttered repeatedly to myself. It took me years to finally pick an outfit. I'm nervous right now and I wanna do it right! I finally agreed on wearing a light pink short sleeved dressed shirt with two buttons opened, tucked in dark blue pants and white sneakers. I get to my car and picked Akaashi up. Deep breaths Koutarou, deep breaths.

Akaashi's POV

I told him it's fine that he doesn't need to pick us up but he insisted. I texted him my address and got ready. Akemi wore a black shirt with a red dinosaur in the back, olive pants and his favourite shoe, Red and White Jordan 1. My sister got it for him when she saw it on the store once. Says, she gotta spoil her nephew so he could look good always.

"Mommy! You ready?" he asked me.

"Yeah, come on let's go." he grabbed his little backpack where all his needs are and followed me to the living room. I guess I don't look bad myself, a gray shirt with my dark green jacket, light blue jeans and black sneakers.

Our doorbell rang, that must be him.

"I'll get it!" Akemi ran and opened the door.

"Hey there Akemi!" he hugged Akemi.

"Bokuto-san, you're having lunch with us?"

"Yup, I am."

"Yay!" Akemi cheered and Bokuto got up. Oh my, he looks nice.

"These are for you." he gave me a white rose. He blushed as he gave me the flower. He got me a rose? I'd be lying if I said I wasn't blushing right now. 

"T-Thanks, Bokuto." I stuttered and put the rose in a small flower vase.

"So, shall we go?" he asks.

"Yes, we should." I smiled and we all got out of the apartment. I made sure the door was locked before we leave and we went downstairs to his car. Akemi sat in the backseat while I sat on the passenger seat.

"So you got a nice place. It's cozy." he says while he drived.

"Thanks, it was perfect for me and Akemi. It's a bit near his school."

"Oh, he's in kindergarten right?"

"Yeah, he just make his teachers go crazy there." I chuckled.

"Aww that's cute, kinda like me when I was young." yup just like you. He got that from you of course.

"We're here!" he parked the car and we got out. A waitress guided us to our table and sat us down. She gave us the menus and we all ordered our foods.

"Akemi, the adults are gonna talk okay?" I gave him his iPad. Sometimes, he wants to be part of the conversation too.

"Okay! I'll be quiet." he says and I just patted his head.

"So, how were you?" Bokuto asked. It's a bit awkward, I know, but this will be all over soon.

"I'm fine, I got through the struggles. How was America?" I asked. Okay, keep the conversation going Keiji. You can do it.

"It's nice there. My cousins and I used to go and have fun if we're all free." 

"Okay, I'll just say it. I think you owe me an explanation."

"That I do." he chuckled nervously "That day, I was gonna tell you that I'm going abroad since my dad said so and I wanted to tell you in person. While waiting for you, Mika saw me and congratulate me for graduating. Then, she just sat beside me and startes doing her....thing and then I backed down. I know I should've pushed her away but my arms felt weak at that moment, I don't know why. It's like everything is happening at a fast pace." 

"And then?" 

"Then, next thing i know is that she's kissing me and I pushed her. I pushed her a bit hard. Then I saw you standing there." he sighed "I know it hurt you Keiji, maybe something from the past triggered it but I will never do that to you again. In those 5 years that I was away, sometimes I cried when I remember our moments. I always ask our friends on how you're doing if we're on the phone. I really missed you Keiji." he held my hand."I love you, you know that?" he kissed it. How did he knew something from my past? I never said it to anyone? I'm just shocked on everything he said. I don't know but I felt relieved after he explained. I felt at ease and It's like the burden I've been carrying for 5 years had been gone. Did I just forgive him? 

"Koutarou......" I am beyond speechless. 

"It's okay if you don't take me back Keiji. I just wanted to explain for everything and-" 

"No, I-It's fine. Your explanation was all I need. My dad said that there's always an explanation for everything. I should be the one that's sorry Kou, not being able to give you a chance for yourself. I'm sorry." I smiled, trying to stop myself from crying. Koutarou just rubbed his thumb on my hand as if saying that it's okay. 

"I want us to start over." he says and I looked at him. Start over? He doesn't want to get back together as boyfriends? He wants to show me again that he's the one for me. Take me out on dates and wait for that sweet 'yes'. 

"I want to prove myself to you again. I want to make you feel like we're in college again. I wanna make you and Akemi happy." he says. I just looked down, a tear fell. I smiled to myself knowing that he's willing to do anything to get me back. 

"Your son." I said. "He's your son." I looked at him. 

Bokuto's POV

SON?! I HAVE A SON?! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?! WHEN DID WE MADE HIM?! I just looked at Akaashi, my mouth opened and I think Bokuto.exe failed. My brain is still processing the last sentence Akaashi said.

"Bokuto-san?" he snapped me out of my thoughts. 

"H-how......when...." I trailed. I looked at Akemi who's playing games at his iPad. 

"I know you have a lot of questions Bokuto-san." Akaashi chuckled. Indeed I do! 

"Remember the party at Johzenji's frat house? Yeah, there." he says. 

Our food arrived and Akemi set his iPad aside. We ate and I still tried to remember the night at Johzenji's party. All I know was that I was drunk that night. 

"Why didn't you tell me Keiji? I would've said no in going abroad to help you and the baby. It's sad that I missed 3 years in Akemi's life." 

"I found out I was pregnant with him 3 weeks after the party. You were gone that time."

"K-Keiji I'm sorry for not being there for you and our child. I'll make it up for him now that I'm here!" I have a son. Personality wise, he's a little me. He must be hard for Keiji to look after. "Did you had a hard time looking after him? Since based from what I know, he's a bit troublesome."

"I can handle him. He's a good kid and he's observant of other people. Although, his teachers are having a hard time with him at school." 

I can't believe it, I have a son. A beautiful little pup. I missed 3 years in his life and I'll do my best to make it up for him! I'll be the best dad ever! After we ate, I paid for the bill and we got out. 

"Let's go to the carnival." I put my hand on his shoulder and smiled. 

"Wow Bokuto-san! Your car is really big!" Akemi said. I just ruffled his hair and he giggled. We all went to the carnival and when we were walking Akaashi stopped. He knelt down and carried Akemi in his arms. 

"Akemi, meet your dad. Bokuto Koutarou." he says. O-Oh god, I can feel myself crying. 

"Bokuto-san is my dad?" he asked Keiji. I saw his eyes lit up when he nodded. "Yay! That's so cool!! I have a daddy!!" he jumped from Keiji to me and I caught him. He hugged me tight like he has been looking for me his whole life. I hugged him tight and I felt happy tears run down my face. I'm finally here son, I won't leave you again. I heard Keiji took a picture of us and he showed me the picture. He kissed my cheek and I was caught off guard. 

"Hey don't go stealing kisses on me." I chuckled and I put Akemi on my shoulders. He sat there and I he held close to my head. I held both of his hands so he won't fall. 

"Daddy I feel so tall!" he says. My heart did a back flip when he called me daddy. I love my son.

"Let's go." Akaashi says and we all went to the carnival.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto having a fun day with his son

Bokuto's POV

It's Monday, another day of work. I woke up in my bed and took a shower. The cold water woke me up and I got dressed for work. Sometimes, I just want to wear casual clothes to work but no can do. I grabbed a gray suit jacket, white longsleeved dress shirt and gray pants. I think this should do it. Dad's taking me to a meeting today. I know, I won't do anything but observe and sit there. Before I go, I texted Akaashi good morning and to tell him to have a good day. He'll read that later. 

I got in the office and my secretary told me that the meeting will start at 12 pm. I just sat there, I have nothing to do! My phone then buzzed, a text from Akaashi. 

'Hey, are you free at 2pm?' the text read. 

'Yup, why?' 

'Wanna come with me and pick Akemi up? Take care of him today since I won't be coming out of work at 5 pm.'

'Sure, I'll pick you up later.' I texted him and he just left me on read. He's a busy guy, he must have a lot of things on his hands right now. So, I'll spend the day with Akemi today huh? I wonder what we should do? 

Akemi's POV

It's lunch time! One of my favorite time in school! I get to eat and play with the others! Mommy put a sandwich on my bento and it was yummy! 

"Airi!! What's that?" I asked my classmate. Airi is a pretty girl here in class. She's one of my friends. 

"I'm trying to draw a unicorn!" she says. Looks like a seahorse to me. 

"It doesn't look like a unicorn?" 

"It does!" she glared at me. 

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does!" 

"Hey, stop fighting." Suga-sensei called us. I stuck my tongue out on Airi and she did the same too. I went back to my friends, Leo and Daiki. Leo's cool! He's half-Russian! Daiki is Suga-sensei's son and his dad is a police! 

"Look Akemi! An airplane!" he threw his paper airplane at me. 

"Wow!! Teach me how to make one!!" It's so cool! I wanna make one too! 

Akaashi's POV 

Oh god, so many chapters are needed to be checked today. I felt sleepy and I can feel myself having a headache looking at all these pages one by one. I looked at the clock, 1:58 pm. I received a text from Bokuto saying he's on his way to pick me up. I sighed and took my phone and wallet and got out of my office. I told Kita-san that I'll just pick Akemi from school and will be back. 

"Woah, you are not doing okay." Bokuto said when I got out of the building. He hugged me and we get to his car. He let out a calming scent to make me at ease.

"Thanks, I got so much on my desk today. I look like shit right now." I rested my head on the window. 

"You still look great you know. You look cute in your glasses." he chuckled. 

"Shut up." I laughed. We reached Akemi's school and got out of the car. 

"Where is that boy?" I looked for him. 

"Mommy! Daddy!" he ran to us and hugged our legs. 

"Thanks for picking me up Daddy!" he says to Bokuto. I should really change his surname soon. 

"Daddy will look ouf for you today okay? I'll see you later. Be a good boy to daddy." I kissed his cheek as we all went to the car. 

"Don't worry, why don't you spend the nighy at my place? Let me take care of you." he held my hand as he drived. 

"No need Kou, I have work tomorrow and Akemi has school too." I insisted. 

"Well if you say so, take care of yourself okay? Call me if you need anything." he kissed my cheek. We're back at my workplace. 

"Okay, you two have fun today. Bye baby." I kissed Akemi's cheek.

"Bye mommy!" he says.

"Bye Keiji." he smiled at me. I got out of the car and they drove away.

Bokuto's POV

We arrived at my place and Akemi started running around. He says it's cool and my place is bigger than theirs. I put our snacks down in the counter and changed into a shirt and gray sweatpants.

"Daddy! Can we play volleyball?" he asks. I looked at him and he was holding my ball. How did he find that? Oh well.

"Let's go." I wore my shoes and we went to the park in the condominium. It's just an open area with a playground. 

"Alright let's see those receives." I threw him the ball and he received it. 

"Very good!" I said and passed the ball to him. 

We kept on playing until he caught the ball. He fell on his back and I helped him get up. 

"Daddy, I'm hungry." he says. I heard his stomach growled and so did mine. I guess we're both hungry. 

"Let's go back to the apartment. Let's eat the chocolate cake we bought." I held his hand and we both went back. 

Back in the apartment, we ate the cake and I helped him with his homework. He needs to color objects, basic addition and writing at the mini biodata on his worksheet their teacher gave. This should be easy. 

"Daddy, what is the color of an owl?" he asks. 

"Oh an owl is brown and white." I said and he tried to color the owl. This boy needs to learn how to properly colour. 

"Here let me help you with coloring." I took his hand and guided it. "See? It looks nice right?" 

"Yeah, thanks daddy." he smiled and continued coloring. Once he was done coloring, we did his math homework next. 

"Alright it says here 2 + 2, what do you think is the answer?" I asked him. He thought for a moment and looked at his fingers. 

"4?" 

"Right! Now write 4 there. Next is 1+4."

"5!"

"Wow! You're right again! You're a bright kid huh." I ruffled his hair. After we're done with his homework, I started to cook dinner. I looked at the clock, 6 pm. Keiji texted me that he'll get out of work at around 6:15 pm. That gives us time to cook dinner. 

"Akemi, help me cook dinner for us. Mommy will be proud when he found out we cooked dinner."

"Cool! What are we cooking?" 

"Fried Chicken."

We cooked and Akemi had fun doing it. Thank goodness he didn't stained his clothes. The doorbell rang, that must be Akaashi. Akemi opened the door and greeted his mother while i set the table. Oh my, Akaashi looks so tired. 

"Sit Keiji, Akemi and I made fried chicken." I said and sat down with them. 

"Akemi helped?" he asked. 

"Yeah! Daddy said that we should make it with love so it can take your stress away." the boy said and Akaashi smiled. Told you his stress will go away. 

"Let's eat!" I said and we did. Akemi talked all about his day. He told us that his classmate taught him how to make a paper airplane. He also mentioned his classmate, Airi was it? He says that they're gonna be partners for their upcoming school presentation, a dance. After eating, I put everything to the dishwasher and I went to Keiji who's sitting in the sofa with Akemi. 

"Hard day huh?" I sat beside him.

"Yup, I just wanna sleep." he muttered.

"You should stay the night. You can't drive like this, I won't let you. You need some rest." I wrapped my arm on his waist. Akemi is sitting between us watching cartoons.

"But I have work-"

"Don't worry, I'll get you and Akemi clothes for tomorrow. Give me your keys."

"Here. Thanks Kou." he said and gave me the keys.

"Akemi I'll get some clothes for you guys, look out for mommy okay?" I out my shoes on the genkan.

"Okay!" he says and I got out.

Akaashi's POV

Bokuto came back after 35 mins. Akemi just took his bath and I dressed him up in his pajamas. He drank milk before going to sleep. He slept in the room beside Koutarou's bedroom. There are 3 rooms here. I know it's big here. I stepped out of the shower and found Bokuto in the balcony. I had a robe around me so I went to him and I saw him smoking?

"Oh Keiji go inside, I'm smoking." he says.

"Since when do you smoke?" I crossed my arms.

"Ever since I went abroad I guess?"

"Oh my, you're just like Kuroo. Don't go near me smelling like cigarettes. Go shower first." I said and went inside our bedroom and slipped on his shirt and the shorts he got in my place. His shirt is comfy and it has his scent on it. 

"Aww, you wore my shirt." he says. He just got out of the shower. His towel is wrapped on his waist, exposing his top. Fuck, he's so fucking hot. 

"You think I'm hot don't you?" he whispered to my ear. I blushed so hard as he came to me.

"No." I looked away.

"Sure go ahead." he laughed. He changed into a tank top and boxers and lied beside me.

"I missed your scent Keiji." his nose is in my scent glands, smelling it.

"Me too. I missed your scent too." I said.

"We still have so many things to talk about you know?" he says. I faced him as he had his big arms around me. 

"Yeah I know. Let's talk about that some other time." I yawned. "We'll have time for that. Let's sleep."

"Good night Keiji." he kissed my forehead. 

"Good night Kou." I muttered and we both fell asleep


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice meeting with grandpa
> 
> Most of this chapter is on Akemi's POV the little baby owl haves fun at his daddy's office!

Akaashi's POV

"Mommy wake up! Wake up!" I felt Akemi nudge me.

"I'm up." I muttered and got up. "Good morning baby." I kissed his forehead. What's that smell? It smells nice.

"Good morning Keiji!" Bokuto greeted me. "Come on, breakfast is ready." I got out of the room and went to the table. He cooked omelettes, rice and hotdogs. Akemi is already dressed up for school and Bokuto too.

"Eat now Keiji, I'll take you to work today. I'll drive your car for you." he says and we all ate. I had a good sleep which made my headache go away. Koutarou outdid himself, Akemi's bento is ready, both of them are already dressed up and he made breakfast.

After eating, I took a shower and got myself ready for work. I think I'll let Koutarou pick Akemi up today again. I still have some work to do in my office. After I was done, we both got into the car and Koutarou drove. We first dropped Akemi to school and he kissed us goodbye before he went in. Next, he parked my car at my workplace and walked me to the door.

"Can you pick Akemi up today at school?" I asked.

"Yeah sure don't worry. Eat your lunch okay? I made it with love! Don't forget to take breaks." he hugs me.

"Thanks Kou, I'll see you later." I said and I went inside. Udai-san saw me and he was smirking at me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Aww you have a boyfriend now!" he says.

"That's Akemi's dad. We are not boyfriends yet."

"Oohh Bokuto Koutarou is his father? Wow, you're one lucky omega." he nudged me.

"Stop it Udai-san." I rolled my eyes. You may be wondering why I just rolled my eyes at my boss. Well, Udai-san was one of my senpais in college. I was a first year and he was a fourth year. He is an arts student. He said that he'll hire me once I graduated and put me in the literature department when he starts his own company.

Bokuto's POV

"Kou-chan!" Oikawa greeted me through the phone.

"What Tooru?"

"I need black cloths for my clothing line. A roll should do."

"You could've called Saru for that."

"I did, I just wanna mess with ya." he laughed. "How are things with Akaashi?"

"Oh he told me everything. We're starting over."

"REALLY?!! THAT'S GREAT! OH MY-I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU TWO!" he literally shouted through the telephone. What the fuck I can feel my right ear getting deaf!

"Tooru stop screaming! Fuck, I'm gonna go deaf because of you."

"Stop acting like a baby Kou-chan. Well I'll go I need to do something. Bye!!" he ends the call. It's 12 pm, I'll pick Akemi up in 2 hours and I don't know what to do in my office. What should we do later?

Akemi's POV

"Airi! Play hide and seek with us!" I called her. "Asuka's playing with us too!" The five of us are all friends, Leo, Daiki, Asuka, Airi and me. We always play when we had the chance. Airi came to us and we all played hide and seek. Leo was it and we all hid. 

"Hey I'm here first!" Asuka said. 

"We're both here first!" I pouted. 

"Go find a new spot! This is mine!" She says. 

"I see you two!" Leo caught us. Oh man! Asuka shot a mean look at me and I did too. I won't back down! 

"Come on, it's time for class." Suga-sensei said. 

"Yes sensei." we both muttered while still glaring at each other. 

"Hold it, the both of you will not enter the classroom unless you make up. Say sorry to one another." Suga-sensei said. 

"It's her fault Suga-sensei!" I pointed at her. 

"No, it's his fault!" she pointed at me. 

"I don't care, say sorry." sensei sternly said. I sighed and looked at Airi, she had her arms crossed and she was pouting. 

"Sorry Airi." I muttered. 

"Sorry too." she said. 

"Alright, get in your seats. Class will begin."

Bokuto's POV

Finally, I get to pick up Akemi at school. I have a meeting at 2:30 pm at my work place. That shouldn't be long and Akemi would be safe in my office. Since I didn't bring my car with me, I took the bus to go to his school. Many children were there picked up by their parents. As I walk to the gates of the school, Akemi came running to me at a very fast pace. 

"Daddy!" he hugged me. 

"Hey there, did you have fun today?" I asked him. 

"Yeah! Daddy, can we eat at Mcdonald's? I'm really hungry."

"Oh sure come on. We're taking the bus today, there's a Mcdonald's near my office."

"Cool! We're going to your office!" he says and I held his hand. We took the bus and stopped by at the fast food to buy a happy meal of burger and fries. Since we don't have time because of my meeting, we had it for take out and made our way to my building. My employees were looking at us, especially at Akemi. Of course, they're confused why I have a little boy with me that they've never seen in their life. We got to my office and Akemi sat down on the couch and ate his food. I put his things aside and sat beside him. 

"So what do you think of my office?" I asked him. He looked around, observing the room. There are paintings, pictures, certificates around. It also gives a nice view of the city. I have a mini fridge too, in case I get hungry or thirsty. 

"It's cool! It's bigger than mommy's. I can also see city from high." he says as he took a bite from his burger. 

"I know right! Listen, daddy will have a meeting but it won't take long okay? If you need anything, there's a mini fridge there okay? Go draw or something while I'm gone."

"Okay! I'll draw for you daddy!" he giggles and I wipe his mouth with wipes. I'm surprised he finished his food all by himself, this kid has one big appetite. 

"I'll go to my meeting now Akemi. Show me your drawing once you're done." I said as I closed the dooe of my office. He should be fine there, he'll keep himself entertained. 

Akemi's POV

Once daddy left, I went to his mini fridge to get a drink. I got an orange soda there and sat on his spinny chair at his desk. I spinned it so hard and fast, I felt like I'm in a ride in Disneyland!! 

"Yeahh!!!" I shouted as I spinned the chair. Daddy's desk is so clean unlike mommy's. I looked for a paper on his drawers. I found a blank paper and got my crayons in my backpack. This should do it! I'm gonna draw me, mommy and daddy so I can show it to them. It's gonna be my first drawing with daddy in it so I need to make sure it's nice. 

While drawing, I broke the tip of the crayon I was using to draw daddy. Aww, now I need to sharpen it so I could finish my drawing. I looked around for crayons or sharpeners on daddy's desk. There's none, maybe he doesn't draw often. However, I saw his telephone and there are numbers written on it. It says 'Yukie - 0'. Maybe this Yukie person has a sharpener! I dialed the number and waited for it to pick up. I hope she has a sharpener! 

"Hello?" she answered. 

"Hello Yukie-san, do you have a sharpener? My crayon broke."

"What? Who's this? What are you doing at Bokuto-san's office?" 

"Daddy had a meeting. I'm Akemi by the way, I'm doing a drawing for him when he gets back." the door opened revealing a woman. She must be Yukie-san! I hope she has a sharpener! She closed the door and went to me. Why is she looking at me? 

"Oh my, there's a kid in here." she muttered.

"Yeeah, I'm 3 years old."

"So, you're Bokuto-san's kid?" she asks.

"Yup!" I said while popping the 'p'.

"Wow we don't know that but." she cleared her throat "Here's your sharpener. Let me sharpen it for your or else you might get a cut." I gave her the crayon and she sharpened it. Yukie-san is so nice!

"Thank you Yukie-san!"

"You're welcome, I'll go now." she says and I waved at her. I continued drawing daddy and coloring his hair and I was done! Daddy will love this! He can put this on his refrigerator with a magnet.

"Daddy will love this!" I held the drawing up. The door opened, that must be him!

"Oh yeah Koutarou's doing great-I'll call you back." the man ended his call and went to me. He kinda looks like daddy because they have the same hair color and eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked. Before I could say anything, I was cut off when I heard daddy's voice.

"Dad! What are you-Oh no." he came inside the office.

"Koutarou, explain." the older man said.

"Daddy look at my drawing!" I held the paper up.

"Daddy?!" the older man startled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait for chapter 24 so I could break ya'll hearts


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting grandpa

Bokuto's POV

Oh yeah, my dad doesn't know that I have a kid yet. Well, this was a nice meeting with grandpa? Akemi ran to me showing his drawing. It's a drawing of the 3 of us. It's so cute! I'll put this in fridge at home!

"Koutarou!" dad called me. He closed the door and sat down on the couch. I carried Akemi and sat down on the couch with him. Dad has a shocked and confused face. I just sat there looking at him, don't know what to say to him. Well dad you've been a grandpa?

"Please explain why that kid called you dad." he says.

"You see dad...uhm..." I trailed. Shit what the hell should I say?

"Speak!"

"Alright" I let out a deep breath. "I got Akaashi pregnant before I went abroad. Before I went abroad, we actually broke up and he just found out the baby after I was gone.....and we're kinda seeing each other I guess? I just wanna get back with him. Oh, this is your grandson, his name is Akemi! He's turning 4 this december!" I held Akemi in the air to him. He stayed there while still trying to process what I just said. He took the boy in his arms and looked at him.

"Akemi, meet your grandpa!" I smiled. I swear I saw Akemi lit up when I said that. Dad's eyes widened when Akemi hugged him. He then hugged the boy and smiled at me.

"Hi papa!" Akemi says.

"Aww he has your eyes Koutarou." he tickles Akemi. Oh shoot, what about mom?

"This Saturday, go to the house for lunch so your mother could meet him too. I won't tell her yet and bring Keiji with you too." he says.

"O-Okay, I'll tell Keiji first." Well, this turned out well. Mom and dad loves kids since I'm an only child. Whenever they meet a kid they'll be like 'Aww I miss Koutarou when he was a baby' like that. They've always wanted grandchildren. Looking at my dad and Akemi, I felt happy. Akemi is talking so much and dad is just having fun with him. I looked at the clock, 4:55 pm. 

"Dad we need to go, Keiji's coming out of work now." I said.

"Alright but please tell me as soon as possible if you guys can make it at Saturday. Your mother would be so happy when she meets this little boy." he says.

"I bet she will." I chuckled. "Come on Akemi, get your things. We're leaving now. Say goodbye to grandpa."

"Bye papa!! I'll see you soon!" he hugged my dad.

"Alright you becareful okay? Koutarou, take care of him and Keiji."

"Yes dad, bye." I waved. We got out of the building and took the bus to Akaashi's workplace. We waited outside for him to come out when we got there. He should be out anytime soon.

"Hey." he says. Akemi went to him and hugged him.

"Wanna go to dinner? Akemi and I have something to tell you."

"Oh? What is it?" he asks.

"We'll tell you at dinner, right Akemi?" I looked at him and he nodded.

"How about at my place?" Keiji says.

"That's cool. Let's go." I said and we all got in his car. It was a quiet ride, Akaashi looks like he had a good day at work. He's smiling a bit? When we got to their place, Akemi went straight to his room. I helped Akaashi with the food, I insisted. 

"So, had a fun day at work?" I asked while chopping garlic. We're making Beef with Broccoli. I'm surprised when said that Akemi likes vegetables, most kids does not like it. 

"Yeah, only a few chapters on my desk." he says. "So how's Akemi today?" 

"Oh he's fine. He drew the 3 of us in my office earlier. I'm gonna put it in fridge later." I chuckled. I saw Akaashi smile a little at that in my peripheral vision. After we're done cooking, I called Akemi in his room to eat and we all sat down. 

"Itadakimasu!" we all say. 

"So, what do you two want to tell me?" Akaashi asks. 

"I met papa today!" Akemi said. Akaashi raised an eyebrow. 

"Papa?" 

"My dad. He met my dad today."

Akaashi's POV 

Okay, I was not expecting that. From what I remember, his parents always wanted grandkids. 

"Oh, so Akemi calls him papa. Cute." I chuckled. 

"Yeah, dad was happy to meet him. He wants us to come to the house on Saturday for lunch so that mom could meet him. They wanna see you too." Me? But w-we broke up? Won't that be a little awkward or something? 

"Sure, that sounds nice. Tell him we'll go." I said. 

"I also had fun at daddy's office today! Yukie-san sharpened my crayon! She is so nice." Akemi said. Yukie-san? Must be Bokuto's employees. 

"Ah, you've met my secretary. You must've called her through the phone." Bokuto laughed. 

"Yeah! I broke the tip of my crayon and I asked for a sharpener."

I can see that Akemi had fun today. After dinner, I put the plates in the dishwasher while Bokuto makes sure Akemi is ready for bed. He won't sleep though, he'll watch videos at youtube before sleeping at 8 pm.

"So uh, can we talk?" he came to me and I nodded. We both sat down in the couch. He's fiddling his fingers while finding the right words to speak. What does he want? 

"You know how us are right? Me trying to ger back with you by starting over?" I nodded. "Well, I wanna tale you out on a date."

A date? He wants to take me out on a date? 

"That sounds nice Bokuto," 

"I wanna take you and Akemi out. Maybe after you get out of work?" 

"Thursday sounds nice." I smiled. 

"Alright, Thursday it is. I'll pick you up from work." He winked. 

"I will wait for you then."

\---

"Bye." I waved at my co-workers. It's Thursday and Koutarou will be picking us up. I wonder where he would take us? We got out of the building and I saw him waiting outside of his car. Akemi greeted him and hugged him. That's how he greets his dad. 

"Ready to go?" he asks and I nodded. We all hopped in and he drove. Akemi was telling his day to Bokuto while he drives, saying that he got a star stamped on his hand because he answered his teacher correctly about the colors. I noticed that we're about near the university, there are so many students here. Where is he taking us? 

"We're here!" he parked the car. Karasuno? He took us to Karasuno? 

"Remember, this was where we first met? Let's go Akaashi!" he dragged my hand and we went inside. The cafe is still the same. The relaxing music, the smell of coffee and there are students here with their laptops. We both got our orders and sat down. 

"How sweet of you." I grinned. 

"Well, figured out if we are gonna get back together, might as well have our first date here." he chuckled. 

"Mommy, can I taste your coffee?" Akemi said. 

"Alright, just a sip." I handed him my cappuccino. 

"I don't like it!" he quickly drank his iced chocolate frappe. I know he would say that. 

"So, how was work?" Bokuto asked me. 

"Oh it's the usual, just checking chapters. We had a meeting here and there, nothing big happened" I took a sip in my coffee. 

"I just sat at my office all day. My butt hurt from that. I also had lunch with Oikawa and Kuroo, those two missed me I guess." he took a bite from his strawberry shortcake. "Tooru says that they're expecting again." wait, he's pregnant? 

"Say what?" 

"Yeah he's pregnant for like a week."

"I hope they're ready for a second child. Well it's not that but Oikawa gets really really moody when he is carrying a baby." yeah, I remember when he was pregnant with Ichiro, he would always be moody and Iwaizumi-san almost gave up. 

"I suddenly felt bad for Iwa." Bokuto laughed.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi's heat
> 
> And a sad story at the end

Bokuto's POV

It's been 3 months since everything, well you know what I mean. Keiji and I have been good the past months. We're in an official relationship now and we all live in my place now. It wasn't easy moving things since the both of us have been busy at work.

Things are new now, Akemi had his surname changed into mine, both mine and Akaashi's parents knew about us and they were so happy, especially because we get to be complete now.

Right now, I'm at work with Oikawa and Kuroo in my office. They're here to bug me again. Oikawa's only 3 months pregnant so he still runs his own clothing line, making deals here and there.

"I gotta say Kou-chan, things went pretty well." Oikawa says. The 3 of us are in my couch playing on Kuroo's Nintendo switch. Funny story on that one, he and Kei fought over that Switch. Kuroo wanted the Switch without Kei knowing because he knew Kei would get mad because in his words 'Tetsurou will slack off more'.

"Yeah, thank god it did." I muttered while still playing with Kuroo. Just imagine, 3 men in suits playing it in the couch as if they're wearing sweatpants.

"Daddy!" the door opened and Akemi went to us. Akaashi must've dropped him off, he must have a lot of work to do today.

"Hey there, how was school?" I kissed his forehead.

"It was awesome!" he says "Hi uncle Tetsu and uncle Tooru!" he waves at them. "Where's Ichiro, Uncle Tooru?"

"Ichiro's at home, your uncle Hajime is with him." Oikawa patted the boy's head.

"Mommy dropped you here today?" I asked him.

"Nope, Auntie Mako did. She said that mommy's not feeling well." Akaashi's what?

"Uh oh, you should call Akaashi." Kuroo says. Wow Kuroo, I never thought of that. Don't forget the sarcasm people!

"I wonder what's wrong with him." I muttered. I picked up my phone to dial his number when his caller ID popped up.

"Hello?" I answered the call.

"K-Koutarou....please come pick me up here at work-" he was cut off.

"Is this Bokuto-san?" someone took the phone from him.

"Yes, what happened to Keiji?"

"I'm Kita-san, one of Akaashi-san's co-workers, he's in heat right now. Please hurry."

"I'll be on my way." I ended the call and got my things quickly.

"What happened?" Kuroo asked.

"Akaashi's in heat. Can you take care of Akemi tonight? He can't stay in our place, it could be traumatizing to hear sounds." I won't let my kid hear us having sex of course! That would be like traumatizing for a kid, even when he walks in om his parents doing it. When Akaashi has his heat before, he said that his sister or our friends would take care of Akemi for a while. His scent is too strong for the child, it's much better if the child is away as much as possible.

"Sure, I'll come by for his clothes later." Kuroo says.

"Thanks, his heat should last for 2 days." I went to Akemi "You'll be staying at Uncle Tetsu's place okay? Mommy's in heat." Akemi understands these situations. He just nodded and I went out. I get to my car fast and quickly drove to his building. I called Kita-san to meet me in front and he did.

"Hurry, the scent blockers won't be able to handle it this long." he says and I thanked him. I sat Akaashi on the backseat and drove back to our place. When we got home, he quickly locked the door and started to kiss me.

"A-Alaashi, wait-"

"I can't!" he says. I carried him to our bedroom and started taking each other's clothes off. I kissed him down to his chest and reached for our nightstand.

"Fuck, you're out of suppressants." the pill bottle was empty. I can feel him getting wetter and wetter every second. My dick is throbbing, aching to get inside him.

"Use a condom! Quick!" He groaned in pain. Good thing I have condoms here. I put one on me and positioned myself on his entrance.

"Fucking hell!" he moaned when I entered him.

"You're so fucking wet for me Keiji, you really need me now huh?" I teased him, licking his scent glands.

"Y-yes! Faster! I want your fucking knot!" he moaned and I obeyed him. I thrusted faster and harder into him, I was basically pounding him. The bed creaked as I thrusted. Fuck, his ass is eating dick alive.

"Fuck Keiji, you're so fucking tight!" we don't have sex often, only when he's in heat or when caught up in the moment. This is his second heat with me. As I thrusted into him, I can feel himself nearing his climax. I kept on pounding on him hard and hitting his prostate while using my other hand to jerk him off. 

"Ahh....Koutarou!" he moaned. 

"Cum for me Keiji." I whispered in his ear and he did. He came on both the both umof us. I also felt myself nearing too so I thrusted so hard into him. 

"Fuck-Keiji!" I moaned his name and came. I pulled out and saw the condom so wet. Fuck, I must've came so hard. I threw it in the trash bin and lied in the bed with Keiji. His scent calmed down now and I released a soothing and relaxing scent for him. 

"Fuck, you smell so good." he burried his face in my scent glands. 

"I always have." I chuckled and kissed him. 

"Where's Akemi?" he asked. 

"He's with Kuroo, he'll stop by later to get clothes for him. Luckily, he doesn't have school tomorrow since it's a Saturday."

"Oh great." he muttered. 

"Wanna go for a round 2?" I smirked at him. He just grinned and started attacking my lips. 

\---

After we were done, we both in the bath and take a shower. I offered to cook for us tonight but Keiji insisted but I said no. This smells good! Man, I'm like a Japanese Gordon Ramsey! 

"Here, fish and beef!" I put the food doan in the table. 

"Itadakimasu!" we both say and eat. 

"So? What do you think?" I askes him. 

"I'd give it a 4/5." he smiled. 

"Told you!" 

Kuroo came by earlier to get Akemi's stuff for the night. I'm gonna be picking him up tomorrow. After eating, Akaashi washed the dishes and we both got ready for bed. 

"Hey there baby." I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed him. 

"Alright stop now." he giggled. 

"You know, Akemi told me recently that he wants a baby brother." I smirked at him. 

"Oh no, no, no, no. It's too early for that." he shook his head. 

"Why? He'll love his baby bro for sure! Maybe he'll help take care of it too." I chuckled. 

"I'm sure he will be happy. Look how he takes care of Kimiko and Ichiro, he's like his older brother." Akaashi smiled. Yeah, Akemi treats Kimiko and Ichiro like his little brother and sister. He always looks at them while his eyes lit up.

"Did you have a hard time when you were pregnant with him?" I asked Keiji. He seemed to be a but startled when I asked the question. 

"N-Not at all, but he always kicks my tummy back then." he says.

"How about when you were in labor?" I asked. He slowly faced me and I can see pain? In his eyes? I just hugged him close to me. Something bad must've happened when he was in labor? I suddenoy felt bad for not being there with him. 

"You wanna know the story of how I gave birth to him?" he asked. 

"Yeah, if it's okay with you."

About 4 years ago..... 

Akaashi's POV 

"Thanks for lending us your time Akaashi-san. It's a great honor and good luck with the baby!" Suna-san shook my hand. 

"It's nothing Suna-san, thank you for the lovely dinner as well." I smiled. 

"Well our lovely daughter won't learn English if it wasn't for you Akaashi-san. Of course, we want to repay you so much for your services." Osamu-san said. 

"Thank you Akaashi-sensei!" their daughter hugged me. "I wish your baby the best!" she smiled brightly.

"Thank you, hope you all have fun in New York." I said.

After that, we all exchamged goodbyes and went our separate ways. I am a graduating literature student and to make extra cash, I agreed on teaching their 4 year old daughter to speak English since they plan to have a vacation in New York for 3 months. What can I say? I need to prepare for my baby boy's arrival in this world.

They've paid me so much more than we agreed as gratitude. Their daughter was thankful as well and we would always have fun during our lessons. So as their final thank you, they invited me for dinner at a restaurant 3 days before they leave. They gave me extra pointers on how to take care of the baby and such, they were just so happy. They are a happy family.

As I was driving back into my apartment, I stopped due to a red light. I waited for a bit there. When the green light was on, I waited for a moment and then drived.

That's when a fast car hit me.

Next thing I know, I am in an ambulance and I can feel something wet coming out of my hole. The baby, my son! No, this can't be happening! He's coming out prematurely! He's suppose to come out a month after!

"We need you to stay calm sir, we're near at the hospital." A nurse told me. No, no what if I lose the baby? I WILL NEVER FORGIVE MYSELF!! When we got to the hospital, they were sticking and putting things on me, I didn't bother whatever it was.

"Scalpel," I heard a doctor said. A nurse injected anesthesia on me to not feel pain but I know what's going on in my surroundings.

"Prepare for the baby." the doctor said. I felt a little bit of pain in my stomach, I just had a C-Section.

"Alright here's the baby." I saw the doctor held a baby but...something is off with him.

He's not crying.

A baby is supposed to cry when he comes out otherwise it means that he's having trouble or he's dead. I looked at my surroundings, the doctor is trying to make him alive while I lie there praying to the Gods to make him okay even if he's premature.

"His breathing is not normal." a nurse said. A million thoughts ran in my head, what if the baby doesn't make it? Would I be a bad mother? Can I even give him a nice life? 89% of omegas who lose their baby suffer depression or mental health issues

I looked at my surroundings, the baby is still not crying. Please hang in there, fight for mommy. I want to give you life.

"It's over." I heard the doctor say.

"W-what? Where is he? Please tell me he's alive!" I started shouting.

"I am sorry Akaashi-san." the doctor sighed. I just stared into space for a moment. I just lost my baby in a car accident. He came out a month early and he was unable to live to see the world. What have I done?! 

"His hand moved!" A nurse yelled and the doctor went there right away. They have cut the ambilical cord and placed the baby in a table where they try to revive him.

Please, please live. I don't wanna feel like a bad person. I just wanna take care of my baby and be happy. I'm sorry if your daddy won't be with you but I'll be here for you, always.

"We did it!" the doctor said. I heard a loud cry, my baby's cry. He wasn't given to me but he was put inside an incubator since he's premature. The doctor said that the baby should be put in that incubator for 3 weeks while I heal all my bruises and wounds from the car accident.

When the doctors were done with me, they said that it's best to put the incubator inside my hospital room so I could see my little pup. Omegas should be kept with their pups close as much as possible especially when something bad happened.

"Onii-chan!" Mariko came running inside crying.

"Don't hug me yet." I said before she does anything.

"Akaashi-san, we were so woeried about you. The police report stated that the driver who hit you was drunk and is in jail now. How are you feeling?" Kei said. I'm glad that bastard's in jail.

"Better. I almost lost him." I cried. They gasped and looked at the little pup in the incubator. He was sleeping there peacefully with a little diaper on him. I see he has my hair but some parts of him are from Bokuto.

"Have you named him yet?" Mariko asked.

"Not yet, maybe soon." I smiled.

The next day, Oikawa, Iwaizumi and Kuroo went with them. Oikawa was the most worried one, crying all over when he heard what happened to me. My parents came too when Mariko broke the news to them. I've been feeling better with everyone I love around.

"Akaashi-san, I'm here to make the birth certificate of your son. What is his name?" a nurse asked.

"What will you name him Keiji?" My mom asked. I looked around at my friends and thought for a nice name for my little pup. I looked at him, his eyes are still closed and smiled to myself.

"Akaashi Akemi." I smiled to the nurse. She thanked me and went out to get the birth certificate done.

After 3 weeks of being in the hospital, I finally get to hold my pup for the firstt time. My body had a speedy recovery, something that amazed the medical staff there at the hospital.

"He's so tiny." Kei said.

"Hello Akemi, this is your mommy." I cooed. I rocked him in my arms and I saw him open his eyes. Gold, like Koutarou. He got his father's eyes. I'm sorry daddy won't be able to see you grow.

"Your home now Akemi, welcome to your home."

Present.......

"Keiji......" Bokuto trailed. I wiped my tears off my face and I burried it into my hands. That moment was so traumatizing for me but I'm glad it all turned well. Koutarou hugged me and I burried myself into his chest while he rubbed my back.

"I'm here now, I won't let anything happen to you or to our son. I'll protect you." he kissed my forehead and hugged me tight.

"I love you both too much, I can't afford to lose the both of you." he whispered into my ear.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long update, I had a writer's block.

Bokuto's POV

After hearing what happened in the past about Akemi, I immediately felt bad since I wasn't even there for him. It's been 3 weeks and we all became happy. I will never leave Keiji ever again. Since it's a Saturday, I decided to stay at home with them. Unfortunately, Keiji went out with Oikawa and Tsukishima. That leaves us 3, Kuroo, Iwa and me, with the kids in our apartment.

"Come on Kimiko, what's the sound of the cat?" Kuroo asked her and she just stuck out her tongue.

"Aww, ain't she a cutie! Now I want a baby girl." I pouted. Trust me, I want a girl because they're cute!

"Having girls means you spoil them. They became a daddy's girl when they come out of their mom. Look at me, I spoil her with everything!" Kuroo said. Well, that's true. You can definitely see it from Kuroo.

"Yeah I want a little girl too and I'm hoping for our next child to be a girl. I hope it looks like me and not Tooru." Iwa said. They haven't found out the gender yet and he and Tooru bet on the baby's gender.

"Dadddy, hug!" Ichiro held his hands out and Iwaizumi pulled him into a hug.

"This little guy sure loves hugs." Iwa chuckled. 

"I wonder what they're doing rigjt now." I said. 

"Probably having fun?" 

Akaashi's POV 

"KEIJI-CHAN YOU DID NOT!" Tooru jumped with joy and started shaking me. 

"Stop shaking me! Please!" I tried to push him off. 

"Looks like Bokuto-san will be happy when we come back." Tsukki chuckled. We're on our way home from Tooru's doctor. We stopped by to buy some pizza and is on the way to Bokuto's place. 

"Shh, quiet down. You guys know what to do later alright?" 

"We got you Keiji-chan!" Oikawa held a thumbs up. 

"We're home." we went inside. They were on the couch, watching something on Netflix. Bokuto was nowhere to be found. 

"Bokuto's smoking, he'll be back soon." Kuroo said. 

"I told him to stop." I sighed and rubbed my temples. 

"Oohh! Kaashi!!" he walked to me while trying to pull me into a hug before I stopped him. 

"Put some cologne on you! Don't come near me smelling like that Koutarou." I said. That's my rule to him, don't come near me when you smell like cigarettes. He sighed and put cologne on himself. I grabbed a slice of pizza and ate it, this tastes so good. I need to eat more!! 

"Hey Keiji." he hugged me from the back and kissed my cheek. 

"Where's Akemi?" that boy ain't running around, strange. 

"Taking a nap, he should be up soon." 

"I'm sueprised you got him to take a nap." I chuckled and took another slice. 

"So, how did it go with the doctor?" Iwa asked Tooru. 

"Our baby's healthy. He scheduled ys for next month." Tooru rubbed his small bump. 

"Aww, now I want a baby." Kuroo pouted. Tsukishima instantly shot a glare at him while he confmtinued to eat his pizza slice. 

"Kimiko wants a brother of course! Isn't that right my little baby girl?" He cooed and shhe just laughed at her dad. Kei sighed and just ate his food. Kuroo have been wanting a boy, according to Kei. Kei was just afraid he will turn out to be a replica of his husband.

"Oh Kou-chan, Keiji-chan has something for you by the way." Tooru grinned. Oh yeah, my little surprise. 

"Oh stay there." I said to him and handed him a little box. "Open it."

"Hmm, I wonder what this is." he chuckled as he opened the box. 

3rd Person's POV

When Bokuto opened the little box, it was a coffee mug that says 'World' s Best Dad' on it. He was happy because he wanted a mug like that. 

"Aww Keiji! I love this!" he says. Keiji could tell that Bokuto didn't get the message. He knew this would happen so he also gave him another one, a paperbag. Bokuto was curious as to what's inside. He took the bag and opened it. There was a baby clothing in it that says 'Daddy's Little Angel'. He quirked an eyebrow and thought why would Akaashi gave him that. He kept thinking, 'Why this? This won't fit Akemi'. Akaashi had enough and breathes out, he was going to twll him directly now. 

"Damn it Kou, I'm pregnant!" he crossed his arms. Bokuto's eyes widened and he dropped the baby clothing. 

Bokuto's POV 

Wait, PREGNANT? H-HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?! I'VE USED PROTECTION!! My mind is still processing what Akaashi just said and Kuroo slapped my back to snap me out of my thoughts. 

"Get it together dumbass." Kuroo said. I shot a glare at him and he just threw a grin at me. 

"Koutarou, we're having another baby." he smiled at me. 

"H-How, did this happen. I used protect-oh shit!" I pulled Keiji into a hug. I can't believe it, we're gonna have a baby! 

"I don't know how it happened but I'm glad. I'm glad you're here with me now." he says. "I'm two weeks along says the doctor. I'm scheduled for another check up next month."

"Alright, tell me when so I'll cleae my schedule." I kissed his forehead. 

\---

It's dinner time. Our friends already left and right now, we're all eating at the dinner table. Now's the time we'll tell Akemi the great news. 

"Akemi, mommy and daddy have something to tell you." I said. He looked at the both of us while Akaashi and I grinned at each other. 

"What is it?" he asks. 

"Mommy's pregnant, you're gonna be a big brother!" Akaashi smiled at him. 

"Really? I'm gonna have a baby brother or sister!!" he lit up. He was so happy about the news. I think he always wanted one since he's an only child? 

"I want you to help me take care of mommy while he's carrying the baby okay? So your new baby sibling will be okay too." I patted his back. 

"I promise!" he says. 

After dinner, Akaashi got him ready for bed while I clean the kitchen and wash the dishes. Before going in oir room, I went outside and lit up a cigarette. Things have been going so well for us ever since. Once I was done, I came in our room and he was already there lying in bed while on his phone.

"Go take a shower, you stink!" he says.

"Alright." I chuckled.

After showering, I put on a white tank top and just my boxer shorts. It's more comfy than pajamas. I get in bed with Akaashi and wrapped my arms around his waist and pulling him to a warm hug.

"What Koutarou?"

"Nothing, I'm just so happy that we're having another child." I cuddled with him as I try to scent.

"It's the condom's fault for breaking but I'm happy too. I've always wanted another child." he kissed me. Fuck his lips tastes so delicious.

"Not my fault I'm so damn big." I muttered and smirked. He blushed a little and kissed me more. "You make me excited you know that?" I chuckled.

"Go to sleep." he laughed and pushed me away. Aww he admits it.

"Good night little one, sorry you were in the middle of mommy and daddy kissing." I kissed his tummy.

"Hey, that tickles." he giggled.

"Sleep tight Keiji." we both went into our sleeping positions. 

"How can I sleep tight when you made me 'loose' already?" he muttered and we both went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, a new little bundle of joy


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a normal chapter

Bokuto's POV

It's been 4 months since Akaashi said that he's pregnant. It's a new year and all of us celebrated. Akemi had his 4th birthday and of course I wanted it to be grand. Since then, I got new tattoos on my chest that Akemi found cool, I let him pick the design for one tattoo. 

We're in the clinic right now to see how well the baby is doing, Akemi's eyes were glued to the screen where the baby is shown. He's been so excited lately. 

"Oh look, there's the baby." The doctor said. He pointed the heartbeat and I can't help but smile. I wish I had seen Akemi when he was still inside. 

"There's my brother!!" Akemi pointed. The gender is still unknown but Akemi has been calling it his little brother. He says that having a little brother is cool. He aould definitely be brokenhearted when this babby turned out to be a girl. 

"Alright the baby is very healthy! I suggest you keep up the good work and don't forget to drink milk. That's all." Akaashi had been drinking this special kind of milk for pregnant omegas to ensure that the baby's healthy. After we went to the doctor's, we went back home and decided to call it a day. 

"Our little pup sure is healthy, daddy has been taking care of the both of us so well." he kissed my cheek. 

"Wouldn't want anything bad happening to you guys now don't we?" I pulled him into a kiss. 

"Yucky!" we heard Akemi say and he had his eyes covered. 

"He says yuck now but he'll be doing that in the near future too." I muttered and Keiji just punched me in my stomach. What? It's true! 

"Say one more thing about him growing up and I'll beat your ass out of this place." he says to me with a smile. Now that is scary. He doesn't want our little boy to grow up. Well, me too but he has to. 

"Hey there lil guy! We can't wait to see you!" I kisses his bump while we sat down in the couch. It's really one of my favourite things to do. I just really can't wait to raise our pup together. 

\---

Another day at work, sigh. There are lots of paperworks today. I can't believe it. Dad wants me to take care of it so I really don't have a choice here. 

"Bokuto-san, someone is here to see you." Yukie spoke from the phone. 

"Send them in." I said and the door opened. It was a man wearing a suit and tie. His hair was in a buzz cut with lines designed on it. 

"Please, have a seat." I motioned and he sat down. He had a briefcase with him. Classic businessman look. 

"Hello, my name is Kiryuu Wakatsu. I am here to make a deal." said the guy.

"Okay, what's the deal first?" 

"You see Bokuto-san, I'm part of the Yakuza. I've heard that your company provides the best fabrics in the country so we came to you directly. One of our 'rituals' is coming up and we need decorations and clothing." 

"You could've called our department for that. Sarukui is in charge there."

"We know but we would also like to ask for a 40% discount since we would need so many fabrics for the event. We'll buy many as long as there's a discount." he said. Oh so he's negotiating now! Good thing I know how to do this. 

"20%"

"30."

"You've got yourself a deal Kiryuu-san." I shook his hand. Wow, this is what it feels like to shake a Yakuza member's hand! Not to mention, he looks like he has a high rank. 

"If you need anything, here's my number. We really owe you Bokuto-san. Expect for more transactions in the future." he gave me hus calling card. He seems like a good man. 

"Oh thank you, if something bad happened can I make you kill a guy?" I joked. 

"Of course! We would even got you covered." this man juat smiled as if killing is normal! Well, he's a Yakuza after all. 

"Yukie, please guide Kiryuu-san to Sarukui." I guided him outside. Yukie smiled and Kiryuu waved at me before he went with Yukie. Wow, that just happened. I still have a bit of paperwork before I go pick Akaashi and Akemi. Guess I should do it now. 

Akaashi's POV 

"Thank you Kita-san, we'll go home now." I shook his hand. 

"It's okay Akaashi-san, you should really rest for your pup. I'll take care of these papers for you." he said. Kita Shinsuke is one of the most trusted people in work. He's a beta and lives with his girlfriend in their little apartment. He always has fun with Akemi and he takes care of everyone. From what I know, he was Miya Atsumu's captain back in high school. 

"Bye Kita-san!" Akemi waved at him and we went outside and saw Bokuto standing there. 

"Let's go?" 

"Yeah."

On the way home, Akemi just kept on talking about his day at school, like how he and his classmates worked together on their group activity, his daily little fights with his classmate Airi, I think he likes her though.

When we got home, Bokuto rested in the couch while I go and make some dinner for us. He seems pretty tired, must have a hard day. 

"Dinner time!" I called after I was done cooking. Akemi sat down with his dad beside him. 

"Itadakimasu!" we all say and eat. 

"How was work?" I asked him. 

"Oh I had so many paperwork today and I met a Yakuza guy!" he's happy about that? 

"And you're happy why?" 

"Nothing, he just asked for a discount on his order directly to me and he gave me his calling card. Says that he owes me....Ooh! And I shook his hand!" okay wow, I don't know why he's happy about this. I just shrugged it off and ate. It's just a normal for the three of us, nothing big happened. 

3rd Person's POV

"That asshole has a child?!" a man growled as he looked at a paper. 

"Sorry, Daishou-san." his servant said. 

"It's okay, it's okay. I know just what I need to do." he said and smiled to himself. 

"Are you sure-" 

"Quiet Kuguri."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooohhhh, who that??


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa giving birth

Oikawa's POV

3 months later.... 

My due date's just around the corner. Hajime and I prepared the nursery and our emergency bag when my water broke. We had everything covered, all what's left now is to wait for our baby to come out. He's really kicking hard lately.

"Hey, the baby kicking again?" Hajime caressed my back.

"Yup, he keeps on kicking lately." I said. It's really painful and I can feel him inside me. This baby's gonna give me a hard time. Oh shit......

"H-Hajime! Start the car! My water broke!" I said and he quickly grabbed everything we need. Ichiro's with my sister because they went to the amusement park with his cousins. Hajime helped me get to the car and he drove to the hospital. 

"Hang in there Tooru." he says while drives the fastest he can.

"Fuck! It hurts!" I moaned. This baby wants to come out now! Can't he wait for a second?!

We got to the hospital and the nurses helped us to the emergency room. They lied me down in the bed while Hajime holds my hand.

"Okay, deep breaths Tooru." the doctor said. He's the same doctor who helped me give birth to Ichiro.

Iwaizumi's POV

Fuck he's squeezing my hand so tight! He started to push a while ago and one more push then the baby comes out.

"One more." the doctor said and he pushed. I heard a loud cry and they carried the baby and cleaned him. I looked at Tooru and he was so exhausted. He was panting really hard, he's lucky he didn't go through a C-Section. That would've been more painful.

"Here's your healthy baby boy." the nurse handed him the baby.

"Heh, he looks like me." he smirked at me. It's a literal carbon copy of Tooru in every way.

"What would you name your baby?" the nurse asked.

"Iwaizumi Koji." Tooru smiled and the nurse nodded. I stared at our baby, he looks so peaceful. He's beautiful. 

"Wanna hold him?" I nodded and Tooru gave him to me. He's so little. I remember Ichiro when I first held him. He was just like this. 

"Daddy's here." I whispered to him. 

\---

After 3 days at the hospital, we can finally go home now. Our friends are waiting at our house. I think they threw a mini party. 

"Welcome home!" they all greeted us. 

"This is Koji." Tooru smiled. They all went closer and looked at the pup. He was peacefully sleeping in Tooru's arms. 

"What a replica of Oikawa!" Bokuto cooed. 

"His genes are strong, that's why." Tsukki said. 

"Ichiro, this is your brother." we sat down and introduced Koji. 

"Wow! He's so cute!!" he cooed. His eyes sparkled when he saw his baby brother. 

"Alright, let's take a picture of you and Koji." I placed Koji in the sofa while Ichiro sits beside him. I guided him to make sure he doesn't fall while Hajime takes the picture. I couldn't be more happier. 

\---

Akaashi's POV 

Since Udai-san let me on an early maternity leave, I've done nothing in the house but to eat, sleep and pick Akemi from school. Bokuto's so worried about me moving around, like I'm gonna die if I moved a muscle. He's very cautious and I saw him reading articles online about pregnancy. He's really making up for me and Akemi, and now to our new baby. 

I got to Akemi's school to pick him up. He should be out soon, maybe he's still playing with his friends? Man, all of this is making me hungry. 

"Oohh, Keiji? Is that you?" A voice called. I turned around and saw my old classmate, Konoha Akinori. He's an alpha and one of my friend back when I was studying literature. 

"Konoha-san, hello." I greeted him. 

"Hey, here to pick up your son?" he asks. He's one of Akemi's godfathers though. He also helped me when I was pregnant with him. He's my alpha best friend. He has a girlfriend, based on my knowledge. 

"Yup, how abbout you?" 

"Oh just here to pick up my girlfriend's niece. Here she comes." he bent down to hug a little girl.

"Mommy!" Akemi ran to me. He turned to the little girl with Konoha. I guess she's his friend. 

"Bye Asuka!" Akemi waved. 

"Wow, they're friends." Konoha chuckled. His gaze went to my visible baby bump. It's a bit big for 6 months. The doctor said that maybe the baby is just big. 

"Congratulations Akaashi! I'm such an idopt for not noticing your bump there. So, who's the baby daddy?" he asked. He knows that Bokuto is Akemi's dad and that I didn't tell Bokuto about it. 

"Bokuto Koutarou, we kinda got back together." I shyly said. 

"No kidding!! Good for you and Akemi!!" he says. "Asuka and I will go now, nice seeing you again Akaashi!!" he waved at me. 

"Nice to see you again too Konoha-san!" I chuckled and both Akemi and I went inside the car. On the way home, we stopped by to get some food at McDonald's. This is one hungry baby. When we went back home, Akemi changed his clothes while I put our food in the living room. I put it on our coffee table and turned on the TV. Netflix sounds great, maybe I could watch some Friends or whatever. 

"Hi baby sibling!! I can't wait to see you!!" Akemi came to me and kisses my bump. Aww he's cute. He's really into being a big brother. 

"Eat your food and don't stain the couch." I smiled. "What do you think your sibling is gonna be?" I asked him. 

"A boy! I want a brother!!" he coos. 

"Me too, I want a baby boy." I said as I took a bite from the burger. 

\---

Later that night, I lied down my bed while waiting for Bokuto to get out of the shower. I'm feeling a bit horny due to hormones and the doctor said it was normal. It kinda seems weird but I kinda like it too. My phone buzzed and I received a mesaage from an unknown number? 

'I'm watching you' the text read. Weird. Maybe it's just a prank or something. I just shrugged it off and put my phone on the desk. 

"Keijii!!" Bokuto softly called me. I turned to him and saw him a bit wet. He just came out of the shower. There's a towel wrapped around his waist. Fuck I want him so bad! 

"Like what you see Keiji? Well of course you do." he walked towards me and whisperes to my ear. "The real question is, how bad do you want me right now?" Fuck him for being sexy right now. I can't help but pull him into a kiss but he stopped me. 

"My pregnant omega's so so needy hmm." he teased and pulled me in for a kiss. I felt his dick beneath his towel when he pulled me. It's already half-hard. Fuck! 

Dear god save me before I do something stupid with my boyfriend. All what happened was him pleasuring me all night long, going raw in my cunt and me screaming his name and clawing his back. I feel so heavenly right now.

I love you so fucking much, Bokuto Koutarou.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby shower ++ Bokuaka NSFW scene at the end

Akaashi's POV

I woke up and I felt so great! Last night was super......epic. I can't wait for my little pup to come out in 2 months. Bokuto sure is careful of us. Akemi, on the other hand, says that he will take care of his 'baby brother' and teach him how to play volleyball.

Today's the day I get to find out about the gender of the baby. Tsukishima is driving me to the clinic while the others prepare for a little celebration at our apartment. Oikawa needs to take care of their newborn of course.

"I bet it's a girl!" Bokuto said and he kissed my cheek. He wants a girl since he wants a little baby to spoil. He says that girls are the best and that he gets to make her a 'daddy's girl' just like how Kimiko is to Kuroo. For me, I want a boy since I've missed Akemi when he was a baby. I don't know, having baby boys are just so cute but most are a bit dumb as they grow up.

"I'm team boy. Let's bet on it." I smirked.

"If I win, I get to name our pup." he says. 

"Well, if I win then I get to name our pup." I smirked. Well, pregnant omegas can feel their pup's gender and is more likely to guess it with a 52% chance rate. I did the same with Akemi, Mariko thought that he would be a girl. 

"I'll go now, Tsukki's waiting for me downstairs." I kissed his cheek. 

"Akemi, I'll be back in a bitt okay? Help daddy set up the party." I kissed his cheek too before I leave. What will happen is that only Tsukki will know about the gender and he will put blue or pink balloons in a box which we'll open for later. 

\----

"Oh wow, looks like your little pup's moving so much." the doctor chuckled. 

"Yeah, he's been kicking lately." I smiled. 

"Alright, I'll take these pictures and only Kuroo-san will know the gender right?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah, I'll set the gender reveal for later." Tsukki said and went over to the doctor. 

I'm so excited for my little one to come out. I'll give him the best life with his big brother! After we're done, we left the clinic and everyone was wearing blue and pink back in the house. Koutarou, Oikawa and Mariko is team girl while Iwaizumi, Akemi, Kuroo are team boy along with me. 

"I'll set the balloons now." Tsukki said and he went to a room and locked it. 

"So? How was the check up? Is our little pup well?" Kou asked. 

"Our little one's been moving so much lately. I think he wants to come out now." I chuckled. 

"Nii-chan!! Man I'm so glad to have another niece/nephew! How's Kou-chan been doing?" Mariko said. She's so happy that in her words, 'she'll have another child to spoil'. Her boyfriend and her are still not yet married or have any kids. Her boyfriend's currently at work. 

"He's so careful, I caught him reading articles about pregnancy and stuff. I think he's more excited than Akemi." I chuckled. Koutarou also bought baby things like cribs, toys, bottles, and more. I told him not to buy a stroller because we'll use Akemi's old stroller when he was little.

"Alright! Places everyone!" Tsukki shouted and Mariko set a tripod to take a video of us. The three of us went in front and had a box placed in front of us. 

"3....2....1! Open it!" Kuroo yelled and we all tried to open it. 

"AW YEAH!!!" I shouted as blue balloons flew in the air. Koutarou had a poker face while Akemi and I are jumping for joy. 

"It's a boy!!" Akemi exclaimed. 

"Hey Bokuto! You lose!" Iwaizumi laughed at him. 

"I want a girl!!" Bokuto burried his face in his hands. I looked at him and tried to pull his hands away. 

"Aww Koutarou." I hugged him tight and kissed his cheek. 

"We could always try again next time." I smirked at him and he blushed. 

"Keijii....." he pouted. 

"Come here." I pulled him in a kiss. It's so soft and gentle. He's always been gentle with me, except in bed sometimes. 

"Yucky!!" Akemi covered his eyes. 

"Don't worry, he'll do that too in the future." Oikawa joked and we all laughed. We all ate and had fun. We also sang in the karaoke and Oikawa felt like he's having a concert here. 

\----

After the party, we cleaned our place up and got ready for bed. Koutarou smoked before taking a shower, as always. I got ready for bed wearing shorts and Koutarou's shirt. It's comfy and oversized, it also has his scent on it. 

"Hey Keiji." he kissed my forehead. He just got out of the shower. He has nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. 

"Hey baby boy, you've been moving a lot lately." he talked to my bumo and kissed it. "I think you'll be a mini me and I can't wait for you to come out so I could hold you in my arms and take care of you forever." Aww he's so sweet. I love Kou's sweet side. 

"God I love you." I whispered and he kissed me. He started kissing back and our make out session startes to get heated. I can feel my hormones and myself starting to get.......heated.

"Be gentle." I broke the kiss and he smiled. 

"I'm always gentle." he chuckled. "You watch your head there okay?" he whispered to my bump and we continue to make out. His kisses went down and he left love bites on it. He took my shirt off and he started to suck on my hard nipples. Oh shit he's so fucking good!! What I would give to feel this moment forever! 

"Keiji, you're lactating." he says.

"Of course I'm lactating, I'm pregnant!" I rolled my eyes. 

"No need to roll those eyes Keiji." he kissed my neck while he took my shorts off. 

"Already hard huh? Man, you're so eager for me." he says and rubbed my small omega member. I can feel precum and slick starting to come out of my dick and hole. 

"So wet." he chuckled and he moved his hand on my entrance and inserted 2 fingers inside to prepare me. 

"Koutarou." I moaned softly. 

"Yes Keiji? What is it?" hee roughly says. I can feel his member poking on my thigh

"I-I need you so-ahh!" I was cut of by my moans. 

"What? I didn't get that Keiji." he says and he thrusted his fingers faster. 

"I need you so bad Koutarou! Fuck!" I groaned I can feel his fingers almost hit my prostate. He pulled his fingers out and he took off the towel on his waist revealing his super hard and huge member. 

"I'm going in now okay?" he says and he slowly went inside me. Fuck! He's so big! His dick is tearing my insides apart! 

"Ugh-Koutarou!" I cooed as he fully went inside me. 

"Relax Keiji, tell me when to move alright?" he says and I nodded. It took me some time for me to adjust. Fuck I love him so much! I told him to move and he started at a slow pace. 

"Mhmm, you like that Keiji? You like my cock inside you?" he teased me. 

"Fuck yes! Ah!" I moaned. 

"Look at you, producing so much slick for me. You want me that bad Keiji?" I felt him hit my prostate. 

"F-Fastee Koutarou! I need you-Ahh!" I moaned and he went faster. 

"K-Keiji..." he moaned and he went faster and harder. The bed was creaking and he started releasing such strong pheromones that made me go crazy. Our room was filled with our scents. 

"F-Fuck Keiji!" he groaned. I can feel myself starting to build up. I'm gonna cum soon! 

"K-Koutarou please! More! M-More!!" I moaned and I started clawing his back while he left hickeys on me. 

"Keiji!" he moaned. 

"K-Kou! I'm gonna cum!" I said. 

"Go on." with a few more thrusts and him hitting my prostate everytime he thrusted, I came so hard on the both of us. He still kept going, I think he's close too. 

"Keiji!! Fuck-I love you so much!! Keiji!!" he moaned and came deep inside me. We were both panting hard and he lied beside me. He pulled me close to him and cuddled with me. 

"You're so amazing." I giggled. 

"Of course I am Keiji." he says. "Good night, I love you Keiji." he kissed my forehead. 

"I love you too Koutarou, goodnight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another boy!! Man, thank you for your support in this book! Keep those comments piling!!


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto coming home drunk

Akaashi's POV

"Have a fun day at school baby." I kissed Akemi's forehead. 

"I promise I will behave to Suga-sensei." he giggled. I stood up and helped Koutarou with his tie. He just wants me to do it. Such a big baby.

"Are you gonna pick him up later?" I asked him while I do his tie.

"I can't, dad said that I have to go to a meeting with him today at 2 pm." he sighed. He really hates meetings.

"I'll pick him up later then. Don't forget to eat your lunch okay? You have your bento with you?" I asked him and he held up his bento. I prepare our bentos everyday except for when Koutarou wakes up first.

"I'll be home at 3:30 or so. I wanna spend time with my baby boy and her mama and brother." he kissed my bump.

"Bye mommy!" Akemi hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"Bye, have fun!" I said and they walked out the door. I sighed and went to the couch and put netflix on. We all just had breakfast earlier and I gotta say, I ate lot. Like super. This baby must have an appetite I guess.

"Alright little baby, let's go watch some movies." I said and had Thor on.

After the movie, I got bored. It's 9:30 am and I don't know what to do. I really wish I could work right now. Udai-san won't let me since he says that I should take extra care. I tried playing games in our PlayStation but it only lasted for like half an hour. It's 10 am and I'm still bored. I guess I could go for a walk at our condominium's park. There won't be many kids today since it's a school day. Maybe I could go buy a snack at the convenience store too.

Daishou's POV

Hello, I'm Daishou Suguru. You might be wondering who I really am. Well, I own Nohebi, a nightclub/bar here at Tokyo. It just recently opened. I also just got back from Korea since my family moved there after high school. When I came back, I learned that Akaashi had a son. I don't know who's the father of it but it makes me sick. I hated him after that incident in high school.

"Kuguri, come here." I called one of my trusty employees, Kuguri. He's an alpha bartender here at the club.

"Yes boss?"

"Have you done your research on Akaashi Keiji?" I askes him.

"Yeah, apparently he lives in Kuroo Condominiums at building 1, 716. He has a son and another one on the way. His boyfriend is Bokuto Koutarou, a rich businessman who owns a fabric company." he slid a folder in the table. I looked at it and I'm impressed. Kuguri outdid himself, he's always wanted everything to be perfect. Everything's neat. All of them had their own profiles even their kid. Cute, he looks like Keiji except for the gold eyes.

"So, what's your plan exactly?" Kuguri asked.

"Make him pay for what happened in the past." I glared.

"You do know you could get charged for murder or something right?" gosh darnnit Kuguri! He's been watching those law series again.

"Shut it. I'll create a plan in no time."

Akaashi's POV

I love the vibe here at the park. It's so refreshing and peaceful. Toddlers are here with their parents and some people are here for a run or something. I'm here sitting on a swing while taking the scenery. Thank god it's not hot today.

"Hello Akaashi-san!" someone greeted me. 

"Hello Yaku-san. I didn't know you live here?" he's Leo's mom, Leo's a friend of Akemi in school. 

"We just moved here recently, Lev's currently at work." I guess that explains why. Akemi will sure be happy that his friend moved nearby. He used to play as a libero back in his high school days. I even got the chance to play against him. We knew each other since our school would always have practice matches back then. His husband is Haiba Lev, a half russian and is 2 years younger than him. Lev currently works at his family's travel company. 

"Oh, Akemi never mentioned that Leo moved recently."

"Well I guess Leo wanna surprise him I guess. Congratulations on your baby by the way, your bump looks healthy." he smiled at me. 

"Thanks, it's a boy but my boyfriend was hoping that it was a girl." I chuckled. 

"Oh, so you're not married yet huh?" 

"Yeah, we're still busy." Koutarou and I haven't talked about marriage yet. I guess it's best if we get married when our baby comes out. "I should go now Yaku-san, this baby is super hungry and starting to kick." this baby kicks when he's hungry. I can feel him jumping around. 

"Oh yeah, I'll see you around Akaashi-san!" he smiled and I went back to my place. 

\----

Bokuto's POV

Man, I won't be able to come home early today. That kinda sucks. I texted Keiji earlier and he said that he'll take care of Akemi. I told him not to wait for me though. It's 8 pm now and I just finished all of my paperwork. 

"I could really use a drink right now." I burried my face into my hands. I got up and went to my car, I heard there was a new nightclub/bar nearby. It's name is Nohebi I think? I guess I could go for a drink or two. I drove to the place and parked my car. I went inside and the place looks great! Everyone's having fun and partying all around. I'm just here to get a little drink. 

"One bourbon please." I said to the bartender. 

"You're new and you look tired." he says and handed me my drink.

"Yeah, I got so many paperworks today." I drank it all. "Hit me up another one please." and he filled my glass again. 

Kuguri's POV

I texted Daishou-san that Bokuto Koutarou is here. He says that I should just give him drinks for the meantime. This is his 8th glass and he's just talking. I saw his phone ringing with the caller ID named 'Keiji'. That must be his boyfriend based on the research I've done for Daishou-san. 

"Bokuto-san, someone's calling you-"

"Hit me up another drink." he says and I pour bourbon on his glass again. 

He looked at his phone and his eyes widened. This man is wasted. I don't think he could drive back home in his current state. 

"Shit, it's late. Here's my payment, keep the change." he put money in the counter. Wow, I guess I have a tip of ¥20,000. After he left, Daishou-san approached me. 

"So that's Akaashi's boyfriend huh? Not bad." he took a sip in his drink. 

Bokuto's POV

It's 9:30 pm and I just got home safely. It's a good thing I could still drive while drunk. I quietly opened the door of our place and tiptoed inside, not wanting to wake Akaashi up. 

"And where the hell have you been?!" Akaashi stood in the hallway.

"I-I was......"

"Look at you, your a freaking mess! I have been worried sick-" he came to me and sniffed me. "You're drunk." he glared at me. 

"Akaashi-I.......I'm sorry."

"Oh you're sorry? Koutarou, I have been worried sick where the hell you were! I can't sleep! You have a pregnant omega in here waiting for you and you decided it was a good time to drink?! I've been calling you all night and you didn't even answered your goddamn phone!" he's mad. If looks could kill, I'd be dead before I even step foot on this apartment. 

"Keiji-" 

"Don't Keiji me!" I sighed and held both of his hands. He tried pushing me awayy but I won't let him. I saw tears escape his eyes and I wiped them away as I cup his cheek. 

"Keiji, I'm sorry. I was tired from all the paperwork and I need to let it out. I went drinking and I had too much. I was suppose to come home early but..... I can't because of work. I'm so sorry Keiji for making you worry and not answering your calls. I'm sorry." I pulled him closer to me and hugged him as he cried. I released soothing pheromones to help him while I rub his back while hugging him. 

"I'm sorry Keiji. Please forgive me baby. I love you so much." I whispered. 

"I-I love you too." he cried. 

"Come on, let's go to bed now. Our baby boy needs sleep." I kissed him and we both went to our bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your support! It realky means a lot to me! Please always leavve a comment, I love reading the so much!
> 
> I might release a one shot book about the future with all of them soon.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daishou's flashback

Daishou's POV

Alright my plan is set. All I need to do now is to execute it. He's really gonna pay for what he did.

Bokuto's POV

"Good morning Keiji." I kissed his foregead when I woke up. He's still fast asleep so I got up and got everything ready. I woke Akemi up and make him get ready for school. I also took a shower and dressed myself up and started cooking breakfast. Keiji would love this!

"Daddy! Is breakfast ready?" Akemi sat down.

"Almost ready, can you go check if mommy's awake?"

"Okay!" breakfast was ready and a yawning Akaashi sat down along with Akemi. He's so beautiful!

"Good morning you two." he says.

"Eat up baby," I said.

"Itadakimasu!" we all say and eat.

"I'll pick Akemi up later, I also need to buy milk." he says. 

"Are you sure? I could pick him up and buy things for you-" 

"Koutarou, I'm pregnant not disabled." 

"Alright, but tell me if you need anything okay?" 

"I will, I promise."

After we ate, Akemi and I got ready to head out. Akaashi kissed his cheek and told him to be good to his teacher again. He then stood up and fixed my tie. 

"Come home early okay?" he softly says. I looked at him as he fixed my tie. 

"Yeah baby I will. I should be home at around 6 pm." I kissed his forehead "I'll also miss our little baby of course." I chuckled and he pulled my tie to kiss me. 

"Be careful. Have a fun day." he lets go of me and both of us head out. 

\---

Akaashi's POV 

Udai-san allowed me to work from home. I was done finishing chapters and sent it to Kita-san a while ago. I have to beg Udai-san to let me work since I'm so bored. 

I just ate lunch and I'm currently watching TV in oir living room. I heard my phone rang and it was a call from Kita-san. 

"Hello?" I answered the call.

"Akaashi-san, have you sent the chapters?" he asked. Strange. 

"Yeah I did a while ago. I sent it to you." That's weird, maybe it didn't reach him. 

"I didn't received an email."

"Okay, let me send it again to you." I sent the email again. My laptop said it was sent. 

"I didn't received anything. Something's wrong Akaashi-san." he says. 

"I'll just bring it to you later when I pick Akemi from school. See you Kita-san, sorry."

"It's okay Akaashi-san, I'll gladly wait for you later." the call ended. I wonder what's happening? 

\---

It's 2 pm, I put the file in a flash drive and drove to Akemi's school first. When I got there, I went to the gates and he ran to me. 

"Mommy!" he hugged me. 

"Akaashi-san? Can we talk in the classroom? If it's okay with you that is." Suga-sensei said. I looked at Akemi and he was smiling. Oh no, what did he do this time? When we got to the classroom Suga-sensei motioned me to sit down. 

"So uh, Akemi did something today." he started. "He put star stamps all over his arms earlier. I stopped him and helped him wash his arms."

"Akemi! Why would you do that?" I asked the little one. He was just sitting there fiddling his arms. 

"Because Airi and I were betting to see who would have the most stars stamped on us today." fuck I can't resist this boy. 

"And you think that was a good idea?" I crossed my arms. 

"No." he softly said. 

"Also Akaashi-san, this is an invitation to the kids' Family Day. There will be booths and games for eveeyone, hope you and your husband will come!" he handed me an envelope. 

"Thank you Suga-sensei and sorry for Akemi." I said. 

"It's no biggie, have a good day!" he says and we walked back to the car. 

"I hope you learned your lesson." I saiid while we drive to my workplace. 

"Yes mommy." he sighed. 

When we got to my workplace, Kita-san was waiting for me in the entrance. We exchanged pleasantries and said goodbye. After that, Akemi and I headed to the drugstore to buy our needs, especially my milk for pregnant omegas. After that, we went to McDonald's to eat. He was happy with his little toy in his happy meal. 

"Mommy look! It's spiderman!!" he played with they toy. 

"Eat your food first." I chuckled. While we ate, I saw a familiar guy in the other table. I think I knew him before. When he turned around, that's when I fully knew who he is. 

Daishou Suguru. 

"Akaashi?" he said as he stood up. 

"D-Daishou....." I trailed. 

"It's been so long, is this your son?" he's a snake. 

"Yeah." I coldly replied and put a fake smile. 

"Oh well, I'll go now. It was nice seeing you again." he said and went away. He's just someone from high school. Nothing big. 

"Akemi, finish your food so we can go home now."

Daishou's POV

He did have a kid and I noticed he was pregnant too. Looks like his bump is a bit big now. You may be wondering why I wanted to get revenge on him or something, well..... 

8 years ago...... 

Akaashi and I used to be best friends ever since our first year in high school. There are 4 of us, Akaashi, Miya, Lee and me. Miya's the only girl in our group but she was an alpha. Akaashi's the only omega and we all protected him. 

One time when I was walking back home, a group of 3rd years pulled me into an alley. They were from the basketball club. I knew them since I used to play basketball in my first year until the middle of my second year since I decided to switch to volleball because my brother just pressured me to join the basketball team.

"Oh look, it's the snake!" the captain said and punched me in the face. 

"Tanji-san, stop!" I tried covering my face. 

"We are sick of snakes Daishou, you know that. You were gonna lead us to nationals but you fucking bailed! What will your brother feel?" my brother was our team captain when we were first years. 

"Kanji, Tanji, Aoi please stop!" they punched and kicked me.

I saw Akaashi in the alley too and I looked at him with sad eyes, crying for help. Tanji, being the captain he was, ordered Aoi to chase him and he did. 

"Akaashi! Help!" I shouted. 

"Come back here you omega!" Aoi chased him and pinned him to the wall. 

"Stop please!" Akaashi cried. 

"We got ourselves the school's pretty omega setter here? What a jackpot!" Aoi smirked and continued doing him. The other 2 kept on punching and kicking me. I tried my best to hang in there. I saw Akaashi kick Aoi in the crotch and ran as fast as he could. 

"Akaashi! Help!!" I yelled but I guess he didn't hear it. Akaashi left me im the alley with these 3 beating me. If it wasn't for a police patrolling aroynd the neighborhood, I would be dead. I was brought to the hospital and the doctor said that I should rest for at least 2 weeks. 

In those 2 weeks lying in my hospital bed, I thought of why Akaashi didn't help me or call for help. He just.......let those bullies beat me. I know he was also a victim but I could've died. From that day, I was angry at him. I will never forget what he did. He saw something wrong and didn't do something to help me or stop it. 

When I came back to school, Akaashi and I were distant. I was distant to him and our friend group. It's a week before graduation and I can handle it. Akaashi Keiji will be soon dead to me. 

Present...... 

It's been 8 years but there are scars in my body from that day. The scar on my right cheek was from a kick from that night. I just sighed, thinking this could all go away. 

You better watch your back, Akaashi Keiji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support! I love your comments!


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurotsukki wedding!!!

Bokuto's POV

"Keiji!" I kisses his cheek.

"Oh, you're home early." he says.

"Of course! I missed my baby of course." how sweet of him.

"Daddy look! I got a Spiderman!" Akemi showed his toy from the happy meal. 

"Oohh! So cool!! How was school?" 

"He got into trouble. He put stamps all over his arms becayse he was betting with his classmate." I said. 

"Wow," that's all he could say?! "Sounds something I would do back in kindergarten." he said. 

"Koutarou!" I glared at him. 

"Alright sorry." he chuckled. 

"Can you help Akemi with his homework while I go buy in the convenience store?" 

"Sure Keiji! I'll take good care of him and his homework!" he smiled at me and I went outside. Sigh, being pregnant ain't easy especially when you have a big stomach. For a 7½ month, he sure is big. 

When I got to the convenience store, I grabbed some butter and a few snacks. I also got some apple juice whichh Akemi also likes. Bokuto texted me saying if I could also buy him a pack of cigarettes. 

"Oh? Akaashi." a voice called me. 

"Hello Daishou-san." I greeted him. 

"Didn't know you live here." 

"Yeah, I moved with my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? I thought you're married?" 

"We recently got back together and he hasn't proposed yet." I nervously chuckled as I went to the cashier. I looked at him and the scar on his cheek is still there. Something that was left on him that night 8 years ago. 

"Remember this scar Keiji?" he pointed to it and I didn't answer him. 

"You are the reason why this was left on me, I could've died but the gods spared me. Of all the years we were friends, and you left me being beated by those on the basketball club. How pathetic." he coldly replied. 

"I was almost raped, Daishou. I stopped by a nearby store shaking on what that guy did to me. I was traumatized." I said. "I can't move or anything. That moment felt like hell for an omega like me." we are now out of the store. Good thing there aren't any people around. The cashier didn't care. 

"But have you even considered my state?! I was on the verge of death Keiji, I could have died! If it wasn't for that patrolling police, I would have been left to rot in that alley!" 

"I'm sorry Daishou, I wish I could help you that time but I'm not in proper state to do anything. I felt his hands crawling on my body! I felt like an omega in the 60s who were raped and when they were seen as a prize to every people in this planet! I'm really sorry Daishou." and with that, I went to the elevator. That moment was crucial, my family never knew anything because I don't want them to worry. It's a good thing I got over it. 

\---

Kuroo's POV

"Dada!" Kimiko called me. 

"Yes baby? What does my little girl want?" I kissed her hair. God, I love her so much. She's one of life's greatest gifts to me. 

"Tetsurou." Kei hugged me. We're all in the bed while watching TV.

"Oh what's that Kei? You want a baby boy too?" I joked and he slapped my chest. I've been joking to him for a while that I want another child. Well honestly, I think it's better to have another one when Kimiko's a bit older so, 3 or 4 year age gap would be nice. 

"Aww, mommy's so salty no? Come on let's make him smile." I cooed and Kimiko went over to Kei. She tried poking his face and Kei stopped her and tickled her. 

"My little girl is so like her dada." he tickled our daughter. 

"Mama ungry!" that's Kimiko's way of saying she's hungry. Kei then pulled her closer to her and breastfeed her. The doctor said that it's much better than formula since breast milk has more nutrients in it. 

"Can I be next after her?" I smirked and he just glared at me. 

"Just kidding moonshine, you're always so serious about things." I kissed his cheek. 

"I'll put her to sleep so we could sleep too. Man, I'm early for tomorrow." he yawned. 

"Alright, I'll take her to the daycare tomorrow. I also have a meeting at my office at 9 am." I pulled him closer too me and scented with him. 

\---

Oikawa's POV

There was a loud cry in the middle of the night. It's Koji. He must be hungry. 

"Hajime go take care of him." I mumbled. 

"You do it." he sleepily replied.

"Please Hajime." I mumbled. I need sleep since I'll be meeting someone later at 8:30 am. 

"Fine Tooru." he got up and went to Koji. 

"Shh, stop crying. I guess you're hungry?...........Oh it's just your diaper." I heard him say. He can do that by himself. I just wanna sleep. 

2 week later......

Akaashi's POV 

Today's the day Kuroo and Tsukki will get married. Oikawa and I helped Tsukki while the boys and the kids were with Kuroo. Koji is a month old now and he's with Akiteru. 

"I'm so excited! Our salty T-Rex is finally getting married to the black cat he loves." Oikawa sighed. Tsukki's wearing a white tux with a black tie. 

"Oh shut up Oikawa-san." he says. 

"Hey, we're in 5 minutes." Bokuto knocked. 

"It's game time!" Tsukki sighed. 

In a guy-to-guy wedding, both have best men. Since Oikawa wants to be a groom's maid, he gets to walk down the aisle with Iwaizumi-san as his escort. Kimiko is a flower girl with Ichiro as her escort and Akemi is the ring bearer. Bokuto and I are both the grooms' best men. 

The wedding started with a sweet song playing in a piano as Oikawa and Iwaizumi walked. I'm in the front along with Kuroo and Bokuto. Next was Kimiko and Ichiro then Akemi who was smiling at the cameras. 

"Here he comes." Bokuto nudged Kuroo. Tsukki walked down the aisle with a bouqet in hand. Kuroo was stunned to see him. Kuroo's wearing a black tux and a white bow tie. How sweet of those two. 

Kuroo's POV

Fuck! Tsukki's so good while he's walking down the aisle. He was escorted by his dad and everyone sat down to listen to priest's sermon about love. 

"I told you black and white would be nice." I whispered to him. 

"Shut up Tetsurou." he chuckled. 

"And now, we shall wed these two lovers. Can the grooms stand please? And the rings." The priest said and Akemi brought our rings. 

"Good job little man!" I high fived the boy. 

"Tetsurou, you may say your vows." the priest said. I took a deep sigh and took the ring and held Kei's hand. 

"Roar, that's 'I love you' in dinosaur." I laughed and so did everyone. "When I first saw you in campus, I knew you were the one. I was known all around as a star athlete, but the real star is you. Even with your salty attitude, I still told myself to get to be with you no matter what. I love you so much Kei. In our years of being boyfriends, you've made me happy, thankful and most of all, you made me feel loved. Thank you for giving me Kimiko, she's the best you've ever given me because I get to be a father. I promise, I will love you forever even after I die. I love you, Tsukishima Kei." I slid the ring in his finger. He's crying but he's just holding it. He smiled at me and took the other ring. 

"Tetsurou, you may be a jerk but you're my jerk. I love it when you take care of me and make me happy. You always know how to put a smile on my face. God knows how much I've dreamt of this moment, here in an altar with you. Thank you for putting up with my attitude and for making me happy, especially with Kimiko. She was a blessing to the two of us, maybe we'll have more blessings in the future." he winked at me and I felt myself blush a little bit. "With or without this wedding, I'll love you, Kuroo Tetsurou." he smiled and slid the ring in my finger. 

"With your vows said, if anyone wishes this couple not to be together, speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest said. 

"By the power vested in me, you may now kiss the groom." the priest said and I was caught off guard when Kei pulled my blazer and kissed me. I pulled him closer to the kiss and kissed him back. Everyone cheered for us and clapped. I can't believe it, I am now married to Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Kei that is. 

\----

Akaashi's POV 

Everyone was having fun here in the after party. The kids were in one room with a babysitter so us adults could party. Koutarou was drinking champagne along with the others while I only had my Iced Tea. 

"Alright it's time for the throwing of the bouqet!!!" the DJ yelled. It's just a silly myth that whoever gets the bouqet gets to be married next. 

"You should go with the other omegas Keiji-chan!" Oikawa said. 

"No, my stomach might get hurt." I said. A bunch of people went behind Tsukki's back so he could throw the bouqet. All of us are behind those people waiting for the bouqet to be thrown. 

"3....2.....1! Throw!!" the DJ said but I didn't see a flying bouqet in the air. Kei didn't threw it I guess. Instead, the people made way for him and gave me the bouqet instead.

"Wouldn't wanna hurt the baby." he chuckled along with Kuroo on his side now. 

"What the heck?" I was clueless. Why would he give it to me? Koutarou and I haven't talked about marriage yet. I just gave everyone a questioned look while all of them were smiling and smirking. 

"May the one with the bouqet turn around." the DJ said and I did. 

"KOUTAROU!" I jumped a bit. There he was, Bokuto Koutarou in one knee while he held a ring in his hand. He's looking at me with bright eyes and a big smile. 

"Keiji, you've been the only one who made me this happy. I want to make you happy with our own little family too." he says. Oh god, it's real! 

"I won't say any speech so.....Akaashi Keiji, will you marry me? You know there's only one answer." he chuckles. Okay, this was so unexpected. Bokuto just freakin proposed!!! I felt tears fall on my cheeks. 

"Yes of course!!" I said and he stood up and put the ring on me. He pulled me into a hug as I cried on his chest. 

"I love you Keiji." he says. 

"I love you too Koutarou." everyone cheered for us. I know all of them is behind all of this! 

"Alright let's get this party started!!!" the DJ shouted and played some music. 

1 month later......

Bokuto's POV

What a day at work, I'm so tired and hungry I could just eat our whole kitchen. I'm so excited to see Keiji! Our baby's due soon in a month and we've got everything set up!

"Keiji I'm home!" I opened the door. Weird, the light's are off. I put my bag down in the couch and went to our room.

"Keiji? Akemi?" I called but there was no one. They're not in the house, I wonder where they went. I heard my phone ring and the call was from an unknown caller.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Is this Bokuto Koutarou?" a woman said.

"Yes, who are you?"

"I'm Detective Kaori from the police, your boyfriend and son, Akaashi Keiji and Bokuto Akemi was involved in a car crash."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, that's gotta hurt


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making up

3 weeks ago....

"I'm finally happy that we're engaged." I kissed his cheek while we cooked dinner. We recently have told our parents about it and they were all so happy for us!! 

"In a few months, I get to call you Bokuto-san too." I giggled and he blushed. "Aww my Keiji is bwushing!!" I cooed and he nudged me. 

"Ouch!" Keiji winced. Oh god, what's happening? Is it the baby? Oh god oh god-

"The baby just kicked." he winced. Thank god. 

"I think he can't wait to get out." I chuckled. 

"Yup he does but can't he wait for a month?" he sighs. 

"Don't worry, I'll be here in case he comes out early." 

After cooking, we placed the food down and called Akemi to eat. He was running around so fast just to wash his hands and eat. 

"Itadakimasu!" we all say and ate our food. 

"Good job on winning games today buddy! You beat everyone in every game in family day!" I said. Yeah, Keiji and I attended that event in school but he didn't played since you know, he's pregnant. 

"I also won a trophy for being the MVP too!!" that's right, he received a little trophy earlier too. 

"Mommy, when will my baby brother arrive? I wanna see him now!" he asks Keiji. 

"He'll be here soon! Don't worry."

Daishou's POV

"Suguru, you can't be serious about this!" Mika scolded. She found out about my plan. 

"Mika, I could've died!" I raised my voice. 

"That doesn't mean you should kill him or whatever! You think this will help you but no! You'll bring this burden of killing someone forever Suguru so don't even think about doing it!" she yelled and walked out. I sighed and took a sip of my drink. 

All I wanted to do was make him pay. That moment of my life traumatised me. I was on the verge of death that moment. 

"Hey Daishou-san? Someone's here to see you." Kuguri said. 

"Send them in Kuguri." he nodded and called my visitor. 

Holy snakeshit-

"Hey Suguru." it was my ex-boyfriend, Mizufo Kushu. 

"Mizufo-san, what brings you here?" I asked him as he took a seat in front of me. 

"Wow, it's been so long Suguru. I must say you've been quite successful with your bar." he says. I just don't know why he's here. I don't wanna be near him! 

"Thanks, now please answer my question."

"Well, I just got here from Kyushu. Thought I'd pay you a visit." he scoffs. 

"Alright-" I was cut off when my phone rang, a call from Mika-chan. "Please excuse me, I have to take this call." he gave me a nod and I answered the call. 

"Suguru, we need to talk about your problem. Go home right after you're done there." Mika said and ended the call. I got back to my seat and saw Kushu looking at the folders on the table. 

"Hey what the-" 

"Wow, you've got file on the guy who treated you like shit back in high school Suguru. The guy who was to blame because of our break up." he says while looking at the folders. 

"Don't touch those! And for the record, I broke up with you because of you're so obsessed with me back then! You won't even let me hang out with my friends!" I took the folders away from him. It's true, that's why I broke up with him then layer I realized my feelings for Akaashi. 

"Nice meeting you Daishou." he smirked at me and walked out. Damn that guy! I sighed and packed my things to head home. Mika-chan's waiting for me in our apartment. Yes we live together, we have been together since I graduated from college. She was a little hard to get. 

"Suguru, sit down." she said and I sat beside her. 

"I'm gonna be straightforward, this burden or trauma you're carrying won't be gone from your life. However, things would be easier if you accepted it and move on. I know it's not easy Suguru but I'll be here for you, and tour friends and your family too. I just want you to understand that Akaashi would've call for help that moment but he can't move since he was almost raped. It can affect one's mind and body and he's in shock in that moment. Forgive him and those people who did it to you and a nice feeling will eneter your body. I promise it works Suguru, we're here to support you." she hugged me and I can't help but cry on her. I felt her rubbing my back, telling me it's okay. I pulled her tight to me, still crying hard. 

"You're right, I'm sorry I'm a bad person." I cried. 

"You are not a bad person Suguru. I know you best and I know my boyfriend is not some evil man." she kissed my cheek and giggled. 

\---

"Wake up my love, I made you breakfast!" Mika waked me up. 

"Alright I'm up...and since when do you get up so early?" I joked and headed to the kitchen with her. 

"I just wanna make my boyfriend's day happy by starting his morning with breakfast that I cooked." she said and we ate. 

"Oohhhh how I love your famous omelette." her omelette is the best! It has mushrooms, cheese and diced ham and chopped onions! It always melts in my mouth everytime she makes these! 

"Can you drop me off at work today? I have to be there at 10 am." she asks. She's a doctor at Tokyo Hospital. She's a pediatrician there. She just loves working with kids. Oh did I mention that she is Akaashi's child's pediatrician? I think he didn't know that Mika's dating me since I was busy building the bar. I saw his kid's file once before. 

"Oh sure, anything for my love." I grinned. 

\---

After I dropped her off, I sat in my office at the bar. Mika's right, I need to forgive Akaashi and everything then move on and have a better life. I took my phone and texted Akaashi. 

'Hey are you free today? I just wanna talk. I could come to your place so it won't be a hard time for you since you're pregnant.' I texted him. I put my phone down while waiting for his reply. I really hope I get to meet him today! 

'Okay, meet me at my apartment's restaurant at the 9th floor.' he replied. 

'Okay, I'll be there in 20 minutes.' and with that I took my jacket and drove to his place. When I went there, I saw him at a table. 

"Hey," I greeted him and sat in front. 

"Hey, why don't we order something first? It's on me." he smiled. After we ordered, I took a deep breath. 

"Akaashi, I know I've misunderstood you and I want to say sorry. It must be hard for what happened to you that night." I said, wow that kinda felt great to let out. Mika-chan was right! 

"I've forgiven you a long time ago Daishou, you're in shock of what happened to you. I also wanted to say sorry that I couldn't help you that night." 

"I forgive you Akaashi. I want to move on now. So, can we be friends again? I would love you to meet my girlfriend-well I've guess you've met her actually." I chuckled. This is indeed a nice feeling. 

"Really?" he says with a brow raised. 

"She's your son's pediatrician." 

"Oohh!! Mika-san! I never knew, Akemi loves her." he says. 

"Well she loves kids so that's why kids love her so much." I laughed. 

We talked and catch up as we ate. It feels so nice to have your friend back. All it takes is love and forgiveness. I learned that he got engaged to his boyfriend and their little drama back then. Good for him his life's pretty great! Thank you, Mika-chan, for teaching me how to move on with my life.


	33. Chapter 33

1 week before the accident......

Daishou's POV

It's fun now that Akaashi and I made up. His fiancé loves Nohebi and its drinks. I told Kuguri to drop the plan and everything so we all could be happy. I never saw Mizufu again and that's nice.

"Suguru-chan, can you pick me up later at work?" Mika called me. 

"Sure babe, just text me okay?" 

"Okay thank you!" she ended the call.

I'm just here at Nohebi and it will be opening soon in 3 hours or so. Kuguri's here too since he wants to chill here before his work. I give him access to free drinks but he only does sometimes. 

"Hey Daishou-san, someone's here to see you." Kuguri said. 

"Hello again, Suguru." Mizufo said. Oh my-Why is he here again?!

"So....what brings you here Mizufo?" I asked as he took a seat in my office.

"To tell you that you should leave your girlfriend and be with me. Suguru, we were a perfect match for each other and that Akaashi just had to ruin us!" he says.

"We don't! You were so toxic back then to the point I can't hang out with my friends! It took me a month to dump your sorry ass! And please, stay away from anyone! Nobody needs you!" I snapped. I really hate the guy! He was okay in the first month of our relationship but then he started to become so toxic! I can't believe I stayed with him for 4 months! 

"You know I'll do anything you want to get you back, Daishou. You plan to make that Akaashi pay for not helping you back then? If it wasn't for me seeing you in that alley and calling the police, you would've been dead!" 

"Wait, you were the one who called the police?" I stopped at my tracks. How could this be even possible? 

"Heh, you don't know do you? I was walking home that night and I heard your cries. I saw Akaashi run and I immediately looked for a police on duty." he says. "You owe me, Suguru."

"I'm sorry but no. I can't and won't be with you." I sighed and bowed. "Thank you however for keeping me alive. I appreciate your help. Thank you, Mizufo-san."

".......Pathetic. How pathetic of you Daishou." he scoffed and he went to the door. "I'll be back and next time, you will be mine." he walks out. I heard the doors bang when he walked out. I still can't believe he was the one who saved my life at that moment. I sighed as I sipped from drink. I'm just worried that he'll might do something. I think he has gone mental for being so obsessed with me. 

2 days later..... 

Bokuto's POV

"I gotta go Yukie, thank you." I said as I headed out. 

"No problem Bokuto-san!" she says. Yukie is the best secretary ever! She gets things done fast and she is so caring to every employee! I gotta give her an off day soon! 

As I drove home, I wondered when would Keiji give birth? Yeah he's a month away from his due date now and all but I just.......I don't know how to handle the situation when it comes. Kuroo and Iwaizumi told me to just stay calm and drive to the hospital as fast as I can. 

I got to our apartment and went inside. The house smells good! Keiji's cooking something good again! I put my things in the couch and went to the kitchen to see him cooking. I hugged him from the back which maybe startled him a little. 

"Oh, Koutarou-you're home." he says.

"Yeah, so whatcha cookin there?" I asked. 

"Just steak and some salad. Go change your clothes and call Akemi please, the food will be ready in 5 minutes." 

"Okay 'Kaashi." I kissed his cheek and took a shower and changed my clothes. I changed into a T-shirt and some shorts. I went inside Akemi's room and saw him watching videos on YouTube. 

"Akemi it's dinner time!" I called him. 

"Daddy!" he put his iPad down and hugged me. 

"Hey, what are you watching?" I asked him. 

"Just some cartoons."

"Oh, well come on and eat now. Mommy's done cooking by now." I carried him to the kitchen. Everything was set and Akaashi's cooking smells so good! Man, I love him so much! 

After dinner, I got Akemi ready for bed and waited for Keiji. He was taking a shower and I'm just here lying at bed while looking at Instagram. 

"Hey." he says. I put my phone down and pulled him close to me.

"I have a meeting at Friday so I'll be home a little late." I softly said. 

"Okay, be home as early as possible okay? God, I wanna hug you forever!" he burried his face in my arms. 

"Of course you do! You love me so much that's why!" 

Friday.... 

Akaashi's POV 

Koutarou says that his meeting will end in 6:30 pm. I'm thinking of surprising him at work and going to dinner or so. Maybe we could have a fun night together? Who knows. First, I need to pick Akemi from my sister's place at around 6:20 and drive to Bokuto. He can leave his car there overnight. I looked at the clock, 5:40 pm. I need to get ready. 

I took a shower and changed into an light blue oversized sweater that could cover my stomach a bit and black pants. I wore my matching converse too! It's cute! I drove to my sister's apartment and knocked on her door. 

"Oh! Keiji-nii san!" her boyfriend, Yasu opened the door. 

"Hey Yasu, good to see you again!" I patted his back. 

"You too Keiji-nii san! Akemi's over there playing a racing game." he pointed to Akemi sitting at their couch while playing in Yasu's PS4. 

"Akemi come on, we have to go." I called him.

"Later please mommy?" the little boy begged.

"Nii-chan! Oh my-your stomach is so big!! Man I can't wait for your baby! I have a new kid to spoil!" Mariko touched my stomach. 

"You always do that. Anyways, we need to go now since I plan on surprising Koutarou at work. We'll go out for dinner." I said. "Akemi come on, we're going to daddy." I called him again. 

"Just 5 more minutes mommy I promise!!" he begged again. That's it. I went and grabbed his controller. 

"Mommy!" he threw a tantrum. Raising children is hard gosh! 

"Don't you dare throw a tantrum again! Do you want to not play again?!" he looked down and shook his head. "Now get your things and let's go, we'll go out to dinner with daddy." I said and he grabbed his things. 

"Aww come here, don't worry we'll play again next time, okay? For now, go and have dinner with your dad." Mariko kissed his cheek and hugged him.

"Thank you for looking after him, we'll go now." I said and held Akemi's hand. 

"No problem bro! Have fun at your dinner date!" Mariko said and the both of us headed out. When we got to the car, Akemi sat in the backseat while I drive. 

"Akemi, you know you'll have fun and play games with them again okay? Now, be a good boy and always listen to mommy." I talked to him while we drive. 

"Yes mommy, I'm sorry." he says in a soft tone. 

"It's okay, baby." I smiled and continued driving to Bokuto's workplace. We stopped by a traffic light since it's red. I waited for a moment there. I looked at my stomach and smiled to myself. I bet he's a big baby! The traffic light turned green and I drove. 

There wasn't any car there so I hit the gas but then, everything turned black. 

Bokuto's POV

What a day at work, I'm so tired and hungry I could just eat our whole kitchen. I'm so excited to see Keiji! Our baby's due soon in a month and we've got everything set up!

"Keiji I'm home!" I opened the door. Weird, the light's are off. I put my bag down in the couch and went to our room.

"Keiji? Akemi?" I called but there was no one. They're not in the house, I wonder where they went. I heard my phone ring and the call was from an unknown caller.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Is this Bokuto Koutarou?" a woman said.

"Yes, who are you?"

"I'm Detective Kaori from the police, your boyfriend and son, Akaashi Keiji and Bokuto Akemi was involved in a car crash."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is nearing to an end so thank you so much for your support! There are gonna be new stories so please, stay updated and read them!!!


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hospital

Bokuto's POV

I rushed to the hospital as fast as I can. Fuck! KEIJI AND AKEMI JUST GOT IN A FUCKING CAR CRASH! Dear Gods above, please save my fiancé and sons! I don't want to lose them!! When I got to the hospital, I ran to the desk while panicking. The nurse quickly stood up and started calming me down but it's not working.

"I'm Akaashi Keiji's fiancé, what happened to him and our son?!" I asked the nurse.

"The operation's still on going sir, the doctor's are doing the best they can. For the meantime, please have a seat-"

"I WON'T WHEN MY FAMILY IS THERE FIGHTING FOR THEIR LIVES!" I'm not myself right now. I am hyperventilating and fidgeting trying to find out what in the world happened to my family.

"Sir, we need you to calm down. Here breath in this paper bag." the nurse got me a paper bag and a bottle of water. I immediately grabbed it and started breathing hard. I waited and waited for updates on my family there. It felt like forever. I was hoping they would survive so we could be happy. I sat there crying my eyes out praying they would be okay.

3rd Person's POV

Akaashi was immediately sent to the emergency room due to him being the most injured.

"The patient is still breathing and he's pregnant." the nurse said while they put all the things needed on Akaashi.

"Oh no, scalpel stat. Inject some anesthesia on him." the lead doctor ordered. A nurse took a syringe and injected it to Akaashi.

"Akaashi-san, please relax. We'll get your baby out." the nurse said.

"M-My......baby..." Akaashi trailed. He's too weak to speak right now but he wants to make sure that his baby will be fine so that he could be in peace.

"Akaashi-san we advise you not to talk because you're weak at the moment. Don't worry, we're doing everything we can." the nurse said. The doctors cut his stomach to get the baby out as soon as possible. 

"Alright, be careful! Get the baby out!" the doctor said. Quickly, they got the baby out but it wasn't crying.

"Quick, perform CPR." the doctor said and placed him on a table and perforemed CPR on him.

"Come on........" the doctor said as he try to revive the baby. He pressed on the baby's chest and breathed into him. While the doctor do that, the other doctor stitch Akaashi's cut on his stomach and treat his wounds from the car crash. Glass pierced his skin when the crash happened but some of it were removed in the ambulance.

After a series of doing CPR on the baby, there was finally a loud cry. Loud enough to make his mother smile weakly. The baby was immediately put in an incubator with a diaper on him. He was put in another room while the doctors treat Akaashi and his wounds.

"Patient is okay and safe. He may have a concussion." the doctor said. "Tell his family or anyone who visits him that he needs to be confined for at least 3 days. Especially for the baby in the incubator." the doctor told the nurse.

Meanwhile with Akemi, he was unconscious. He had minimal wounds but the impact of the crash made him unconscious. The doctors in the emergency room quickly treated him and said that he will wake up later after he gets his rest.

Bokuto was still there, waiting for updates on his family. He is still praying and hoping for them. He knows they're strong and can handle it. The detective who called him earlier talked to him about the details of the crash. Minutes later, a nurse went to him and called him.

"Bokuto-san, good news, your family is fine. The baby is a month early so we need to have him inside an incubator for 7 days. Your fiancé and son, on the other hand, is perfectly well. You may visit their room if you lile. It's at the ninth floor at room 910." the nurse said and Bokuto instantly jolted and thanked the nurse. He took the elevator and impatiently waited for it. He wants to see his family so bad! When he got to the ninth floor, a nurse accompanied him to the room. There he saw his fiancé and 4 year old son lying in peacefully in their hospital beds.

"K-Keiji......I thought I lost you..." he cried as he cupped his fiancé's cheek.

"Bokuto-san, your son won't be up in a while since he was unconscious from the crash but he will wake up tomorrow. Both of them needs rest now. You are free to stay in for the night-oh and please fill up this form." the nurse gave him a paper.

"Thank you," the nurse said and went outside. Bokuto looked at his family. He couldn't believe someone would run the red light in the middle of the highway! He took a look at Akemi who was sleeping.

"Such a strong boy." he cried and kissed his son's hand. He turned towards their newest member, their new baby boy. He looked at him, the baby literally looks like him! He has thick gray and black hair just like him. He was a little big for a newborn.

"How did I get so lucky to see you?" he says as he looks at his son. "Daddy's so proud you survived, you're strong like your parents." he chuckled. "Daddy can't wait to hold you in his arms." he smiles. Bokuto felt his stomach ache sincce he hasn't eaten dinner yet but he didn't mind. 

\---

Akaashi's POV

Ugh......where am I? Oh no-my baby! Where is he?! I tried my best to move in this hospital bed and I saw Akemi beside me in a hospital bed too. 

"Keiji, Keiji, please stop moving. You might get hurt." Koutarou? 

"Koutarou?" I weakly called him. 

"Yes Keiji I'm here. Please stay still while I call the nurse." he kissed my hand. 

"T-The baby-" 

"The baby is fine. Please Keiji, stay still or you might hurt yourself." he said and I nodded. He went out and came back with a nurse and she did a check up on me. 

"You're getting better Akaashi-san, don't forget to take your meds and please eat and drink. I'll be back for an afternoon check up." she says and went out. 

"Keiji, I'm so glad you and Akemi and our son are fine. For a moment there, I thought I lost the three of you." Koutarou cupped my cheek. 

"We were gonna surprise you to work and go to dinner or something but.....a car ran on a red light." I said. 

"The police are on it. I'm just so glad I could still hold you again." he says. "Akemi'll wake up later-oh and, here's our baby." he pointed to the incubator next to me. How come didn't see that? I see he has gray and black hair and he's really a bit big. 

"He's beautiful, Keiji. So precious." Koutarou said.

"H-He looks so much like you." I smiled. His thick hair really reminds me of Koutarou. I wanna hold him so bad!

"Good news, we can hold him in 3 days." he sighed. "So, what do you wanna name him?" he asked me.

"Kenji, Bokuto Kenji." I smiled. He's such an angel. 

"Perfect name." he kissed my cheek. "By the way, I called your sister and she says that she'll come here later."

"Okay, can you tell her to bring cookies?" 

"Cookies Keiji? You still have cravings?" he chuckled. He knows I love cookies especially when I was pregnant. 

"Mommy?" Akemi called me. 

"Hey baby, how are you feeling? Are you hurt? Tell me." Bokuto rushed to him. 

"I feel weak...a-and hungry....and my arm hurts." he says. 

"Okay, I'll go get food and call the nurse." he said and got the nurse. 

"What was the last thing you remember, Akemi?" I asked him. 

"A really big car hit us....and I felt glasses in myself." oh-oh no. "But I'm happy because we're safe and alive and I get to see my baby brother." he smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the last! Thanks for your support! I'll be releasing more stories!


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End

Akaashi's POV

"Nii-chan!" Mariko gasped as she went inside our room. She ran to me and hugged me.

"Alright stop with the hugs. I'm healing fine."

"Man, I can't believe you got in a car crash again!" she said. "Oh no my sweet little Akemi! How are you doing?" she hugged Akemi. Wow, she's literally spoiling him.

"I'm fine Auntie Mako." Akemi giggled.

"Well, here's some cookies for you and your mommy. Eat it all okay? If you run out, tell me so I can bring more."

"You're spoiling him and giving him too many sweets." I muttered.

"Hey! That is not true-OH IT'S YOUR CUTE LITTLE BABY!!!" her attention was now on Kenji. She can't contain her happiness again. She was like this when Akemi was born, jumping around and all.

"Nii-chan what's his name?! Ohh, he looks so much like Kou-chan!" she cooed as she looked at the baby.

"His name is Kenji and yes, he does look like Koutarou so much." I smiled while looking at her cooing at the baby.

"Mommy, when will we go home with Kenji?" Akemi asked me.

"In 3 days baby." I gave him a warm smile.

3 days later......

Bokuto's POV

My family got out of the hospital now and Akemi's sleeping in his bedroom while Akaashi, Kenji and I are here in the living room. Akaashi's feeding him so he could also sleep.

"He's so cute!" I cooed and kissed Akaashi's cheek.

"Also hungry too." Akaashi chuckled. "He has a big appetite, I'll give him that."

"Keiji, thank you for bringing him into this world. He's our little blessing along with his brother." I smiled to him while he feeds our son.

"When I was in the delivery room, I heard the doctor said that he's not crying and I saw them do CPR on him. He fought well and now look at him, peacefully lying in his mother's arms." I smiled knowing that we were so lucky to be alive and whole right now. Our situation was really really fucked up a bit but at least we're all happy.

\---

3 days later, our friends came to visit us. We all had a fun time and they were all in awe with Kenji. Akemi is now okay, he's running around again like his usual self. Akaashi is also doing okay, he's also going back to work in a month or so.

"Aww, look at you little Kenji! You look so much like your simpleton daddy." Kuroo cooed as he held Kenji.

"Hey!" I retorted.

"See, I told you Kenji." Kuroo chuckled while he cooed at the baby. 

"Well, we're all glad you guys are safe now. All of you survived and Kenji's super healthy." Tsukishima said. Yeah, everything turned great. The one who caused the car crash is now in jail. He was some weird omega guy. 

"Let's not talk about that now, why don't we just celebrate! Bo-chan!! Where's your champagne?!" Oikawa ran to the pantry. Their baby, Koji, is now 4 months old. He's in the nursery sleeping. 

"You know where I put my champagne! Just get it!" I yelled. Minutes later, Kenji cried and I took him from Kuroo. I rocked him in my arms while Akaashi got some milk. 

"Shhh, aww you're hungry? Come on stop crying, here's your bottle." I fed him and he stopped. He opened his eyes for the first time and looked straight at me. 

"Gold." I smiled as I fed him. 

"Ohh, he opened his eyes!" Akaashi smiled at him. "Happy to see your mommy and daddy don't you? That's my Kenji." 

"He even got your eye color! He's a mini Bokuto!" Iwaizumi exclaimed. 

"Of course he is! Bokuto's genes are strong. The stronger they are, the more the baby will come out looking like you." Tsukishima explained. True, my family do have strong genes. That's why I look like my father. 

"Such a good boy Kenji! You finished your bottle! Come on, let's put you to sleep!" I rocked him as I went to the nursery. Kenji smiled at me and it was the purest thing ever! I wish I could've seen Akemi's first smile when he was a baby. I missed a lot of his firsts. 

"Daddy, is Kenji asleep now?" I heard him from the door. 

"Yeah, look at him." I turned around and showed him his brother who's fast asleep in my arms. 

"Can I hold him daddy? I wanna hold him too!" Akemi asked. Aww, he's such a cutie! 

"Sorry Akemi but you'll get to hold him next time, right now he needs to sleep." Akemi pouted at this and I put Kenji in the crib. After that, I carried Akemi in my arms and kissed his cheek. 

"Let's go." I said to him and we celebrated. 

11 years later..... 

"Akemi! Kenji! Come on or you'll be late for school!" I called them. Akemi came downstairs first, followed by his brother Kenji. 

"Here's your bentos and I don't wanna see leftovers alright?" Keiji handed them their bentos. He's also going to work. 

"Yes mom, I'll finish my food I promise." Akemi said. 

"I call shotgun!" Kenji ran to the car. 

"Hey! No fair!" Akemi ran after him. Unfortunately, Keiji cleared his throat which made the two boys stop in their tracks. 

"I'm shotgun. You both go sit in the back." Keiji sternly said and they all muttered a yes. 

"Keiji, don't be like that." I softly said to him. He started doing my tie like he always do.

"I wanna be in shotgun so I could sit next to you of course." he said as he pulled me by my tie and kissed me. Of course I kissed back, who wouldn't want a morning kiss from my husband? 

"Eww!!!" a voice sneered. 

"Alright Sophia, we'll stop." I chuckled and lifted her up. This is Sophia, our youngest and only daughter. She was born in America when we were in vacation to go to my family there. They were all so happy to meet Keiji and the kids. We were there for the whole summer or 3 months and surprisingly, Keiji's water broke. So, we rushed him to the hospital and he gave birth to our little baby girl. We named her Sophia because we thought it sounded cute and perfect for our princess. She has most of Akaashi's features, the hair, the face, everything. She has my personality and she outsmarts her brothers who are very protective of her. 

"Are you happy with your first day in first grade?" I carried her in my arms and kissed her cheek. 

"Yeah! I'll definitely make new friends there!" she says. 

"Alright, now kiss mommy" she kissed Keiji's cheek "now, kiss daddy." she kissed my cheek. 

"Come on, your brothers are waiting." we took her to the car. We all live in a house now here in Tokyo. We still have our apartment though. We all got in the car and we dropped Sophia first. She's 6 and in first grade. 

"Bye sweetie, be good okay? I'll pick you up later." Keiji said and she ran to her class. Next, we dropped Kenji first. It's his first day in 6th grade. 

"Be good and don't cause trouble. Have fun at school okay? And good luck with tryouts!" Keiji said. 

"I promise mom, I'll be home later." he says and closed the door. Lastly, we dropped Akemi in his high school. It's kinda his first year. 

"Good luck with tryouts son! Make sure to show 'em what I've taught you!" I told him. 

"Dad, of course they'll accept me. I'm a star like you!" he chuckled.

"Be good okay? Impress everyone Akemi." Keiji said. 

"Yeah I will, I'll come home later. Bye mom and dad!" he says as he gets out of the car. I sighed and dropped Keiji at his workplace. 

"Hey, call me if you need anything okay?" I said. 

"Alright, please be home early. I wanna spend time with you and the kids." he says. I felt his hand rubbing on my thighs. Uh oh..... 

"A-Alright Keiji." what the hell am I stuttering for?! 

"Good." he smirked and pulled me by tie to kiss me. His hand is still on my thigh though. 

"Have fun, Bokuto-san." he says as he pulls away.

"You too, Bokuto-san." I smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I have more upcoming books and a future one shot book (i think) it will be out soon.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note

So I decided to come with a one shot book. Future fics and non future too. They're out now! Also, I do requests if I can HAHAAHAHA but seriously, please read it!


End file.
